Kylo Ren and Rey: The Red Side
by Ambriell
Summary: Kylo Ren has the biggest decision of his life to make. His father Han stands before him and he is torn between honoring his grandfather's legacy or forging his own path. He spares his Father, in hopes that he can persuade another potential student, the scavenger Rey, to follow him and perhaps together they can create their own destiny.
1. Chapter 1: Redemption

Kylo Ren stood on the brink of the edge alongside his father, Han Solo. The narrow suspended bridge beneath their feet didn't offer much room for extra maneuvers, not that it mattered at the moment. They stood still, facing each other with both their hands clutching the lightsaber Ren had crafted himself.

Ren felt the pull of each side of the Force, clawing and grasping for a foothold within his soul. He brought his gaze up from his weapon to his father's eyes once more. Han's features were transparent and Ren didn't need the Force to sense the hope and yearning emanating from his father's being.

 _This is it. The moment I've been waiting for all this time. The one that will set me free._ Ren thought, as he pictured his grandfather's misshapen helmet that was once a proud relic and symbol of the power of the Dark side. Yes, he could feel himself leaning toward Darth Vader's legacy. He _was_ Vader's legacy. He wanted more than anything to be as great as his grandfather had been. It was what he wanted.

 _Wasn't it?_ Small doubts flittered across his subconscious. He asked himself again, _what did he want?  
_

 _Power.  
_

 _Respect.  
_

Han waited, holding his son's lightsaber while watching the inner struggle of conflict within Ben. Han didn't have this, Force sensitivity, that surrounded his son, but he firmly stood in front of him, silently willing him to come back with him. Come back to his family.

Ren's eyes narrowed slightly as he finally spoke, "I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes. Anything." Han smiled, his face softening as moved closer to Ben, to hug him. In that second Ren felt the eyes of Rey, the scavenger girl, Chewie, and the traitorous stormtrooper watching their exchange with bated breath. He too, took one last intake of air before resting his finger on the trigger that would activate his saber.  
 _What do I really want?  
_

 _Power, respect,_ he answered himself again. _And…  
_

. _..and…  
_

It was true. Darth Vader had had those things.

 _But did he really?_ What was Vader...but a powerful puppet of the Empire. Forever an apprentice to Darth Sidious. A lapdog.

Is that what he wanted? To be another dog to a new empire?

 _But if I were to go home, with her...with Rey…_

She had great potential, he could feel it. Together they could forge their own path. Maybe this constant pull to the light and dark was how it should be. Neither light nor dark...but a neutral zone. A red side.

He knew that if he killed his father, Rey would turn from him forever and he would be a slave to the dark side, following utterly in Vader's footsteps. _Then I would be a step closer to being a Darth...A true Master. But there are no true Masters anymore. But maybe...maybe I could be my own.  
_

Y _es. This is what I want. To be my own Master. And perhaps...the girl could be persuaded to join me. As my apprentice._ Solace coursed through Ren as he let both aspects of the Force find a place of silence within him. Ren let his hands fall from his weapon and stepped in to embrace his father. Han exhaled a small sigh of relief as he encircled Ben with his arms, tightly hugging his son.

"Father, the First Order. They are about to annihilate the Rebel base. Is...mother...?"

Han's face paled, "Yes. Your mother is there."

"Then we don't have much time. We have to hurry." Ren held out his left hand for his lightsaber. Han reluctantly placed the heavy cylinder back into Ben's outstretched hand. Han squeezed his son's shoulder reassuringly before turning away and racing down the bridge back toward the small pile of blast charges he and Chewie had been placing along the crevices of the large thermal oscillator.

Han bent down to grab the small bombs but Ren said, "Wait, father."

When Han looked back at his son, he was worried for a split second that Ben had changed his mind and had decided to kill him after all. But Ren lifted both hands and carefully used the Force to place the remaining charges along the walls. The explosives now rigged and ready, Han, Chewie, Rey, Finn, and Ren rushed for the exit.

Once everyone was safe outside, Chewie released the trigger causing the bombs to burst. The foundation beneath their feet shook violently. Blazing heat blasted out the door they had just left behind and blew against their backs as they fled for the Millennium Falcon.

"The Starkiller Base is gonna blow! The whole planet is compromised!" Han shouted as they boarded the Falcon.

The outer door of the ship sealed with a sharp _hiss._ Han fired up the engines and yelled, "Strap in, we're getting outta here!"

Once they were away from the exploding planet and safely in hyper-drive on their way back to the Alliance base, everyone aboard the Millennium Falcon visibly relaxed and congratulated each other on their success. Everyone but Kylo Ren.

Ren sat apart and facing away from any of the other ships inhabitants. He leaned back in his chair with his arms folded and his legs crossed at his ankles, silently brooding. He knew that Snoke, would eventually come for him. His _former_ Master would not let him live after his betrayal. A problem he knew he would have to face sooner or later. Strange emotions surged through him, countering each other, swirling endlessly in his mind.

 _Jedi. A Knight of Ren. Failure._

He pushed his doubts aside and squelched them with a final thought of, _if there was one thing grandfather valued next to power, it was family. I did the right thing.  
_

Kylo Ren's ears picked up the cheerful laughter of Rey which brought him out of his inner thoughts. He turned his head to see her smiling at Finn, who grinned sheepishly back at her. Han and Chewie were busy piloting the ship, leaving the three young adults alone amongst themselves.  
Finn reached down by his hip and removed a slim shiny cylinder that he had clipped to his belt. "I think this belongs to you, Rey. You left it, back on Takodana."  
Rey extended her hand and gripped the lightsaber which Finn released.  
"Thank you...Finn," Rey said softly, and anxiously. As she held the smooth saber in her hand, a strange welcoming feeling reverberated through her. It was a much different reaction than when she had touched the weapon before for the first time. Now it felt like...it belonged in her hand, like it was always meant to be there.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any capacity. This work is for enjoyment and for zero profit.**

 **Author's Note: Hello readers! Some inside scoops: This is not an incestuous 'Reylo'. As the story unfolds, we will learn something of Rey's past (Under the theory that she does in fact, come from powerful Force User ancestry but not of the Skywalker line.) Keep reading to find out! I intend to update at least once a week. Please enjoy, and reviews/feedback appreciated!**


	2. You're on our side now

**Author's Note: Hello and thanks to everyone for reading! I wanted to take this journey with Kylo Ren ever since I watched him and Han face each other on the bridge. I thought it would be exciting to explore a powerful force sensitive follow neither the Sith or Jedi path, but forge their own way. But every new aspiring Master needs an apprentice, and it will be a hard and rewarding journey to convince Rey to follow him, especially since his treatment of her up until this point hasn't been the most cordial. Enjoy!**

Rey held the lightsaber and felt like it belonged in her hand, like it was always meant to be there. She smiled as she clipped it to her belt and leaned over to thank Finn with a hug. Ren narrowed his eyes and stood up to retreat further into the ship so he didn't have to be around the cheerful pair of friends. Being around such syrupy goodwill was an old and now foreign feeling.

At Ren's movement, Rey swiftly and instinctively moved her hand, letting it hover over her saber. Ren's back was to her as he walked to the back of the Falcon and he let a half smile spread across his face. He sent a thought to her as he leaned against one of the Falcon's rear windows. _You're smart to be cautious,_ and then... _but you have nothing to fear from me._ Rey let out a small disbelieving snort as she glared at Ren's back. It was going to take a lot more than his one act of helping them for her to let her guard down around him. A lot more.

 _Get out of my head! I don't want to talk to you._ She shot back at him furiously.

"...Rey? Rey..?" Finn was peering at her, concerned.

She turned back to look at Finn, her features softening. "Sorry Finn, it's just...well." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "I don't think we should just, _trust_ this guy. I mean, you better than anyone probably know what he's capable of. Having been in the same order."

Finn frowned at being reminded of his affiliation of the First Order. He didn't want Rey to think less of him because of where he'd grown up. "I didn't have a choice, you know… They took me as baby. At least _I_ didn't willingly be a part of it," he coughed, obviously implementing Ren.

"I didn't mean to say..." Rey felt her face flush as she apologized, "well... I'm sorry."

"But you're right Rey, we need to keep an eye on him," Finn glanced at the black shadow where Kylo Ren had slunk off to. "And keep our distance too," he added. At least, he wanted Rey especially to stay away from Ren. Finn didn't like the way Ren looked at her.

"How are we doing back here, kids?" Han had joined them and casually looked around for his son, trying not to show his disappointment that Ben chose to seclude himself.

"Amazing sir!" Finn gave Han a wide grin. "We dealt a huge blow to the order. Without their Starkiller, they won't be able to-"

"You're foolish to think that our deeds were in any way, a 'huge' blow to the Order," Ren said softly, as he joined the three again. It was like a dark cloud had ascended on the group when Ren spoke, spoiling the mood faster than a bonju fruit on a hot day.

"They have vast resources you can't even fathom. A nearly endless supply of indoctrinated troops and more Starkillers in the process of being built." Ren said grimly.

Rey took a small step to her right so she wouldn't be standing so close Ren. "Well, since you're on _our_ side now, you can tell the General all about it, and maybe we'll be able help the Resistance make a larger dent in the Order's offence," she said without looking at Ren.

 _Coward._ Ren raised an eyebrow at her. But aloud he said,"'Our side?' I'm not on anyone's side. Not anymore."

Rey did look at Ren then. She bristled and snapped back, _It's not cowardice to not want to look at or be around a deranged killer._

Han seemed to sense the growing dissension between his son and Rey and put a hand on each of their shoulders. He first turned to Rey, "Once we get back to base, we'll work on our next move. I have a feeling my smuggling days are over, but then again I've said that before." Rey smiled at Han and nodded before turning and placing her hand on Finn's shoulder. She gave him a small squeeze and grin before heading to her bunk to nap before they arrived at base. As she passed Ren, she looked straight into his brown eyes with a glare that could melt ice. He returned her stare, but his face remained stoic. How he wished he had kept his mask... It was much easier to read people when he didn't have to worry about his own features betraying him.

Ren didn't indulge in his impulse to send her another telepathic message. He rather enjoyed this link that had forged between them, ever since his interrogation of her. He was connected to her in a way he'd never felt with anyone else and it intrigued him. He wondered vaguely if she felt the same. He felt an urge to explore this intimacy further. Felt eager, even.

"Ben," Han said warmly as he looked at his son. He couldn't help but be filled with joy everytime he looked at Ben, glad he had come back to him. Ren flinched slightly at being called his old name and resisted the urge to shirk his father's hand from his shoulder. As Ren looked back at his father, he spoke. "I meant what I said. I'm only here to forge my own path. I'll speak with Mother. Before I go."

"Go? I thought…" Han frowned. "Well, it doesn't matter," Han put his other hand on Ben and pulled him in for another hug. "We're just happy you've come back to us again. Your mother...and I. We've missed you, son."

Finn coughed awkwardly and decided it was a good time to join Chewie at the cockpit. Ren didn't return the embrace and shifted uncomfortably. He mumbled as he pulled back, "We'll speak more tomorrow. I'm retiring for the night."

"Of course, son," Han said, letting only a hint of sadness escape his voice. Ben probably just needed more time to adjust. He'd been blinded by the darkness for a long time.


	3. Night Invasion

Kylo Ren lay on his back in his sleeping cot, acutely aware Rey was standing over him. He slept robeless, with only his black pants covering his lower half. His hands rested with his fingers interlaced atop his muscular stomach. His soft tussle of black hair was tucked behind his ears and almost touched his bare shoulders. He was pale, but quite attractive in a dangerous way. Even in sleep.

He had felt her approach and sensed no malice from her, so he stayed motionless, except for the even rise and fall of his chest as he calmly breathed. Gingerly, he felt her try and use the Force to probe his mind. She was hesitant and inexperienced but he let her in freely.

He wanted her to trust him.

He thought of her hazel eyes, how they had blazed so fiercely when he had called her his guest while she had been strapped to an interrogation chair. Her face when he had removed his mask and when their eyes had met for the first time. Her shock at finding him only a little older than she and not looking like quite the monster she imaged he would look like. How she had felt in his arms when he carried her unconscious body into his ship.

Rey pulled back, uneasy at the images she'd gleaned from Ben. He was thinking of her. She wasn't sure she liked that. She had come and hoped to find seeds of betrayal buried in him, proving he was insincere about his promise to help them.

It would have been easier. She would know exactly where she stood. It wouldn't be this confusing, mixed pot of emotions she felt around him. Anger. Fear.

But there was more than that now. She'd be a fool to ignore her feelings. She had always trusted her instinct, it had kept her alive. And now it was telling her to be wary of this man, even though when she probed his mind, she could sense no evil intent towards her.

He was Han's son. He had helped them destroy the thermal oscillator. He had escaped with them, painting a large target on his back in the process. So why did her heart still race like a trapped deer when she thought about him? Because he also worshiped Darth Vader and aspired to be all that he was, in all his horrible glory. Anyone that would _willingly_ join the First Order…

It was reckless to keep exploring her complicated feelings about Ben. She should just stay away.

But even as she thought it, she knew she couldn't. It was that stupid connection she just couldn't seem to sever. She could _feel_ him. Wherever he was on the Millennium Falcon, she _just_ knew. The Force that swirled around him called to her, and every day she became more and more aware of it's pull. She grit her teeth.

Dammit, she didn't want this! She turned away from Ben and took a few steps.

Kylo Ren felt her inner turmoil as she struggled with her feelings. He decided to call to her.

 _Rey._

She jumped and spun around, her hand twitching toward her saber but Ben still lay there, not moving.

 _I know you're there. I've known the whole time._

She blushed and spoke aloud, "If you're awake, why pretend to be asleep?"

 _I didn't want to startle you. I wanted you to feel...safe._

"So you wanted me to feel _safe_ by deceiving me?"

No answer.

"I know you're awake now, you can talk to me," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

 _Our bond strengthens when we communicate through the Force._

Rey bristled. _I don't want to 'strengthen our bond'!_

Ren's mouth curled into a small cruel smile, _Oh?_

 _Goddammit._

Ren opened his eyes then and slid off the cot gracefully. As he stood before her, over her really, she determinedly kept her eyes on his, even though they wanted to look… No. Don't think about it, she told herself. Their relationship was complicated enough without her exploring _those_ feelings. But at this close proximity it was more difficult said than done. She squashed them as best she could.

The silence stretched out uncomfortably. Why doesn't he say something..?

Rey lifted her chin defiantly, speaking first. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

Ren raised an eyebrow. "I believe it was _you_ who came in _here_."

Rey's face crimsoned and she narrowed her eyes. "I mean your plans. I've seen you, you can hardly even look at Han and..." she hated to admit it, "I can...sense you don't want to be around us."

"Not all of you," he said as he lifted a hand to her face and tucked a stray strand of her brunette hair behind her ears. "Just one."

She almost jerked back when his hand had come near her, but didn't back down. She refused to be weak around him. But she wasn't stupid enough to let her guard down around him either. She wanted to inquire further but he turned from her and lay back down, this time with his back to her.

Rey laid down on her own bed back in her quarters and let the night's events dance around in her thoughts in an endless circle of questions. But it all boiled down to, _what could he possibly want, with me?_


	4. Warm and hostile welcome

The Millennium Falcon crew readied themselves for landing. Everyone aboard was on the bridge or near the cockpit. Han Solo and Chewie were in the pilot's seats with Rey and Finn standing just behind them. Kylo Ren had opted to stay behind a ways with his back leaning against the metal hull. Ren stood meditating, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, which suited Finn just fine. Finn shot mistrustful glances behind him at the dark robed figure a few times before focusing his attention on Rey. She looked excited.

Rey felt Finn's gaze on her and gave her friend a warm smile. A look that made Finn want to hold her hand again.

Han Solo finished his communications with home base and cut the feed. He said over his shoulder, "I hope everyone's prepared for a warm welcome."

That was an understatement. As Han, Chewie, Finn and Rey disembarked the Falcon, they were met with simultaneous cheers and clapping as it seemed the _whole_ resistance was there to welcome the heroes back from their successful endeavor. The mission that had destroyed the Starkiller base and saved all of their lives. The rebels whistled and whooped in an ever building crescendo as the Falcon crew walked down the loading dock. Rey and Finn each blushed and Rey held her elbows in a self-conscious gesture. Chewie let out a loud, "Brrwhhhaargh," in approval. The General Leia Organa stood at the front, smiling broadly as she embraced Han.

"Leia…" Han's face lit up as he gently held her shoulders at arm's length. "I have a surprise for you." He stepped beside her and slid his arm around her waist and looked back towards his ship. Leia curiously let her gaze follow the direction Han was looking. She lifted her right hand to her heart and she knew. She knew it and felt it before she could even see him. Her son. _Ben._

Kylo Ren slowly descended from the slanted loading dock of the Millennium Falcon. He stopped as his jet-black boots hit the flat surface of the ground. As more and more of the loud resistance members noticed him, their revels died down until there was practically silence. All eyes were on Kylo Ren. The energy of the air grew thick and heavy. Through the Force, Ren could feel the bitterness and resentful waves emanating towards him from the people.

There was no telling how many of the people's lives here he had adversely affected. How many of their friends and family he could have personally killed, or been responsible for their deaths.

A fighter pilot pushed his way to the front of the crowd and pulled out his blaster, pointing it at Ren's chest. "What the _HELL_ is he doing here?!" Poe Dameron shouted, shaking with rage. Kylo Ren's eyes met Poe's glare with an unconcerned and impartial stare. Poe gnashed his teeth as it took everything in him to not shoot the evil bastard on the spot. "Do you know what this _asshole_ did to me?! Not to mention if Finn hadn't helped me escape, he would have had me killed!"

Kylo Ren stretched out his hand and effortlessly Force pulled Poe's blaster until it hung halfway between the two in midair. Several other fighter pilots un-holstered their weapons in response but Ren didn't even flinch or seem to care that he now had half a dozen weapons pointing at him. Ren's fingers barely twitched and the floating metal machine disassembled into its various fragments and parts, all hovering until he clenched his fist and the pieces clattered noisily to the ground.

Han moved to stand between Ben and the aim of the rebel's guns and yelled, "Stand down! All of you!" No one shifted. Except for Princess General Leia.

She closed the distance between herself and her child. With tears freely falling from her eyes, she reached up with her hands and cupped Ben's face. "My son...My Ben," she managed to finally say softly.

"Mother," Kylo Ren replied simply. He made no move to comfort her. The surrounding rebels began to lower their weapons, warily, until most had theirs re-holstered. But not all.

Leia let her hands fall as she stepped forward, slipping her arms around Ben's waist. She laid her head against his chest and said in a muffled voice, "It's good to have you home. You're home…" The last sentence she said more for herself as if she couldn't believe he was actually here. She never thought she would see him again.

Ben at long last lifted his own arms to encircle his mother. She squeezed him tighter and cried harder as she felt him hug her back. Ben lifted his eyes from the top of his mother's grayed hair and caught Rey's gaze. Rey was watching their family reunion with her own eyes starting to glow with tears. But before Ben could inquire after her, Finn had placed a concerned hand on Rey's shoulder. Finn whispered to her and she nodded. Then they both turned and started walking toward the main building.

Finn wanted to put his hand on her back, to try and comfort her, but he had a distinct feeling that would be the wrong thing to do at the moment. He wished he was better at these things. These things meaning, knowing how to talk, or act around a woman. Especially one as beautiful as Rey. In her own spunky way she had a bright charisma that naturally drew him in and made him want to be around her.

They were now in her assigned quarters and they both sat on the edge of her bed. He briefly thought about draping his arm around her but dismissed the thought almost as soon as it had fabricated.

Finally he mustered up _some_ courage and asked her if she was okay.

"Not really…" She answered. "I appreciate you walking me back to my room but I think...I think I'd like to be alone for a bit."

Finn's face fell. He knew it, he must have done or said something wrong. Almost as if she read his mind, she said, "You didn't do anything, I just need to be by myself. Please." Finn boldly picked up her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "You know where to find me if you want someone to talk to. I'm a good listener," he added cheerfully.

She gave him a small half smile and planted a kiss on his cheek. Finn's face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen him don. He practically skipped to the door he was so happy. He slid the door open and turned to face her again. He stood in the threshold and looked down at his feet, suddenly nervous.

"You know, they're talking about the big feast they're planning tonight and well...I mean...I hope you feel well enough to go. Since you _are_ one of the honored guests. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I would, I mean…" He coughed and cleared his throat noisily. " I don't know how but...if you wanted to save a dance f-for me, I-I would like... That." He quickly slid her door shut before she could respond and he almost ran back to his room. But at least he had asked her. That was half the battle.

Rey took a deep breath and lay back on the soft fluffy bed in her assigned quarters. She had never lain on something so comfy but couldn't really enjoy it at the moment. She turned to her side and took one of the white wide pillows and hugged it tightly. Watching Ben reunite with his family had struck a chord within her so deep she didn't understand exactly what she was feeling. She was happy for Han and Leia and...Ben.

She was. But seeing them like that had reminded her that she had no one like that to care for her. She had been alone for so long. She had held onto the hope for years, that her family was somewhere, missing her… But she had been kidding herself. They were never going to come back. She had been a fool.

Unable to hold back her feelings any longer she let her reservations go and cried openly, sobbing and clutching the pillow as if it were a life preserver. For sometime she just lay and let all her emotions run and run until she nearly passed out from exhaustion.

 _Knock, knock._

Rey swiftly sat up at the sound and wiped the wetness from her cheeks and the corners of her eyes with the pillowcase edge. She was about to call out, "Who is it?" But she knew. She could _feel_ him.

"Rey." Ben's voice was faint from the other side of her door. "Can I-"

"No," she cut him off before he could ask. She knew that he wanted to come in. Then she felt him reach out to her with the Force, softly touching her mind.

 _Get out! I want to be alone!_ She pushed at him.

 _Alone? I think that is what's bothering you. You can deny it...but I know._

She hated that he knew. He shouldn't know _anything_ about her that she didn't tell him, she thought angrily. She took a deep breath and sighed.

 _Please...Ben._

He had already started to move away from her quarters when her last message resonated in his mind. He paused, then his steps began echoing once more in the hallway as he left to leave her be. He did send one final thought to her.

 _Be careful what you wish for._

 **Author's Note: Thank you readers! (Please leave a review, if you feel so inclined)**


	5. Preparations

**Author's Note: I loved the bit in the last chapter when Kylo Ren stops thinking of himself as Ren the moment he decides to embrace his mother back. Just another step towards that balance he's looking for. Also I know I have to throw in a little tantrum soon, he just wouldn't be Kylo without one of those.**

Han reminded himself to thank Leia later for saying he would help with setting up for tonight's celebration. He momentarily tuned out the main planner as the man droned on and on about little details he couldn't care less about.

"I don't know, a little more to the left?" Han suggested impatiently when the organizer asked him a question. "Do I look like I know how to throw fancy shindigs?"

The man opened his mouth but all that came out was, "oof!" A kid had run into the man's back, knocking them both over. The boy picked himself up and kept running without looking back.

"Hey!" Han yelled after him. He understood a lot of the fighter's wives and kids lived in the base too, but the least they could do was keep a better eye on their brats. This wasn't a daycare. A smaller boy rushed by, calling after the rude kid, "Mitch! I am _too_ better than you! I can and I _will_!"

Han helped the organizer up. "Damn kids… Look, do whatever you think is best. I'm sure you can manage without my help."

"Nonsense. The General Leia highly recommended your abilities and said you're a man of many talents. One we'd be remiss if we didn't utilize," the organizer said.

"Said those exact words did she?" Han sighed. "All right then, what's next on the list?"

The man talked for a few minutes and Han felt his eyelids beginning to droop.

"Sir, are you listening?" The man asked Han. Before Han could answer, a noise from the entrance made the planner's eye's widen and the blood drain from his face.

* * *

Ben continued his slow walk down the corridor, wondering if he should go back, despite Rey's wishes. He could feel her pain but didn't rightly know how to ease it. But he felt like he should try.

He could only blame feeling this way on their incessant connection. The scavenger girl should mean nothing to him. She had just been a vessel that had harbored the information he needed at the time. No, he had to be honest...at least with himself. The intriguing reports of a rogue stormtrooper and a _girl._ The _girl_ with the droid. The _girl_ who had ran, fought, and defied him. His intrigue had grown into an obsession. He never anticipated that he would be thinking about that _girl_ almost every waking moment since their initial contact.

It was a conundrum he longed to crack. Why did she draw him so? Was she a powerful conduit of the Force that could be as strong as he? Stronger?

He wanted to be the one to teach her. He needed to be. _Giving her space won't convince her to come with me._ He thought. _I need her to be as consumed with me and I am with her._

Lost in his thoughts Ben didn't realize he had walked to the large open entrance of the barracks mess hall. It was a massive room which all the resistance on location gathered to eat before returning to their duties. It was in the process of being rearranged for tonight's celebration as people were busily moving tables, adding decorations, and setting up a stage. Ben paused to observe the goings-on and because he saw his father in the middle, talking with a man.

Two women that had been laughing together nearby were carrying a big bundle of bright blue ribbon to be strung along the front archway. When they saw Ben, tall and foreboding in his dark robes, they both gasped in fright and dropped the silk cloth. As the ribbon fluttered to the floor, the planner who was speaking to Han Solo glanced over at the noise and saw Kylo Ren. The man's face turned white and Han turned to see what the man was staring at.

Han felt a pang of sadness to see his son hovering on the outskirts but he understood that no one here trusted him and that Ben made them uneasy. He couldn't really blame them...

Suddenly Ben took two steps into the room and aggressively thrust out his hand. The two previously paralyzed decorating ladies shrieked and stumbled over themselves in their attempt to flee. At the same time as the women's screams, a little boy cried out from above. The child had been falling from the platform above the stage on the far side of the room. Ben slowed his descent with the Force and gently lowered him to the floor. As soon as his feet touched ground, the boy's mother ran to scoop him up, chastising him loudly

"What possessed you to do such a foolish thing?!" The mother cried.

"M-mitch said he was better at climbing than me...h-he said I wouldn't even be able to reach the top…" the boy said in between sniffles. The room was quiet as the decorators looked from the boy to Ben. The mother, who had finished admonishing her child looked up to thank Ben Solo for saving her son, but he was gone.

* * *

Rey had dozed for a time after her tiring battle with her old resurfacing feelings. Now her tired eyes peeped opened. She yawned and stretched and nearly jumped five feet out of her bed when BB-8 gave her several friendly beeps.

"BB-8! You startled me…"

 _Boop-boop-beep_

"Yes I know that's redundant."

 _boop_

"And evident, thank you," she said sarcastically but affectionately. She liked the little droid even though he was a smartass.

 _Beep-boop_

"What? Clothes for me?" She got up and slid open her door. BB-8 rolled outside and nudged the large box that had been placed in front of her room. "From General Leia?"

BB-8 responded happily.

"Well, I guess we should open it," Rey said as closed her door and placed the present on her bed.

 _Beep_

She gave the droid a glare, but smiled. A gift all for her. Her first present. She reverently untied the box's string and lifted the lid. Inside was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her whole life. There lay a sparkling white gown with a card. She read the small note aloud for BB-8's benefit.

"For Rey. We are blessed for everything you've done for us and hopefully, will continue to do. You are a rare pearl, a beacon of light that lets others' shine brighter just for having known you. Signed, General Leia Organa."

How could anything _be_ that white? She had no reference to even describe or compare the stunning qualities of the dress. She didn't even want to touch it.

She looked down at her calloused hands and tattered scavenger robes from Jakku and she could feel tears on the edge of her eyes again. BB-8 didn't even have a witty remark. The small orange and white droid gently bumped her leg and gave a series of soft beeps.

"You think so…? I guess I should go. I did promise Finn." Rey sighed and put the lid back on the box and entered the small bathing area. She studied herself in the mirror. It was odd to look at herself reflected so clearly. It was hard to find anything shiney enough to do that on Jakku. She untied her tight buns of dark mousey brown hair and combed through what little she could with her fingers. _This was going to take a lot of work._

She disrobed and stepped into the strange up-right rectangle. "Umm… How does it go?" There were strange knobs and a large metal spout above her head. She tried turning the one on the right all the way. Blasting, _freezing_ water shot at her hitting her harder than a hutt's fist.

"AHHHH!" She screamed as she leaped out of the way of the wretched water. She reached her arm in carefully, trying to avoid as much of the evil spray as she could and turned it off. _Okay so, maybe a little turn._ She thought. She turned the knob a fraction of an inch. Small drops leaked from the spout, hitting the stone floor with a ' _pat...pat...pat'._ That was no good either. She tried turning the left handle this time, but only half way. Water streamed out in a steady flow that was eagerly swallowed up by the drain in the floor.

Horrified at how much water she was wasting, she took a deep breath and held her fingers close to the stream, but didn't touch it. Soon, steam filled the tiny room in a strange, but pleasant mist. She could feel the heat before even letting _this_ flow of water touch her. She turned the right knob a little more. She poked the water with one finger. It was quite warm.

She stepped back inside and slowly let the water cascade over her. It felt amazing. She let the water splash on the back of her neck and back, relishing in the massaging power of the water. She tilted her head back and let the stream flow over everything. She never wanted to leave this little box.

She marveled again at all the wonderful things the galaxy had to offer, and how little of it she knew. Yes, she could scavenge, eat, and sleep. But that was just _surviving_. This...this was living.

She wiped the moisture from her eyes and glanced at the deep basin beside the shower.

What would _that_ feel like? To be completely submerged in water? It was something she'd have to try next time.

Next time! To think she'd get to do this amazing thing again. BB-8 emitted a loud _beep,_ reminding her they had somewhere to be. She quickly grabbed what was called 'soap' and let a dollop of the viscous goo land in her cupped hand. She began rubbing the sweet flowery scent over herself and in her hair, working relentlessly to get every grain of sand off of her. It would be the first time she'd be free of it, in ever.

She turned the knobs and stepped onto the tile. She began towel drying herself and glanced at her reflection again. Her skin was pink from being freshly and vigorously scrubbed. Her hair was a mop of tangled chestnut curls. She eyeballed her figure indifferently. Her breasts were round with pink tips and slightly overfilled her hands if she held them. Her body and waist were slim and toned from all the calisthenics her old profession required. Her hips and backside flared outward in a feminine way.

Although she had never had anyone say anything flattering about her looks, no one had said anything negative either. She supposed she looked okay. She briefly wondered what Ben would think of her. She blushed and pushed the thought aside and decided to tackle the mess on her head.

Several minutes and curses later, her hair had been combed and was now tangle-free. She wrapped her towel around her and walked into her bedroom.

And now for the dress…

A tall golden droid with a red arm was in her room now, talking with BB-8. When he saw her he introduced himself as C-3PO.

"Miss, I have been ordered to attend to your needs and assist you."

"That's quite kind of you, C-3PO, would you...terribly mind turning around for a moment…?"

"Oh! Oh my. Of course miss. I do apologize, please forgive me. I will wait until, well. Please let me know when I can be of help."

As the droid rambled on Rey had lifted the gown and slipped it over her head carefully. It had thin shoulder straps and the top cupped her chest snuggly, with a delicate 'v' neckline. She couldn't even tell how many layers overlapped each other but she guessed at least three. The outermost a very thin sheer translucent, the next an opaque shimmering white, and a finally a pearl solid layer.

The dress was long and pooled around her feet, with only the tips of her toes peeking out. There were two heeled silver slippers, a glittering sash and golden buckle in the bottom of the box. She had no idea what to do with the latter two.

"How am I supposed to...move around in this thing? Won't all this fabric get in the way?" Rey asked, looking from her dress to C-3PO.

"Oh! Miss! You look positively wonderful! Why, I don't think any _eligible_ man will be able to keep his eyes off you! Splendid! Just splendid!

Rey shrugged off the droids overwhelming flattery, assuming he was supposed to be excessively complimentary to the human's he interacted with. Rey sat on the edge of the bed and adorned the delicate shoes. She took a few practice steps. _May the Force help me walk_. She giggled and took a practice swirl. Perfect balance.

"I could use your help now C-3PO, with anything you think I missed. I'm afraid at this point I don't know what to do."

"Oh! Leave it to me mistress. Leave it all to me! Oh dear, you'll stop everyone in their tracks." C-3PO lifted the sash and instructed her to drape it above her waist, hugging her hips and letting the rest of the cloth drape down her front. The golden pendent slid through the sash and held it in place. The droid opened a small box filled with various colored containers she assumed was some kind of paint. She was apprehensive but let C-3PO work on applying the paints and powders to her face.

"All done! Oh...Miss…" For once the golden droid didn't have much to say, and for that Rey was grateful. She couldn't fault him for being polite, but she had discovered in her short time around him that there was such a thing as being _too_ cordial.

She didn't use the small bathing room mirror to inspect herself but instead walked carefully to the floor length one on the other side of her bed. She had gripped and lifted the extra material in the way C-3PO had suggested and looked at herself.

But that wasn't her...it couldn't be. She smiled. The woman in the mirror smiled. Rey stuck out her tongue. Same effect. Rey turned this way, and that way, and she brought her fingertips to her face. Her lips were a coral pink and her chestnut hair was pinned up at the back of her head with several curled tussles draping loose in flattering curls. Her cheeks had a small hint of rosy blush. Above her eyelids was a light shimmer of silver-white, making her hazel eyes seem brighter. BB-8 rolled back and forth excitedly and C-3PO said he could almost cry, if only he had tear glands.

"Well, here goes nothing… Thank you C-3PO," Rey said as she gathered her gown and bravely stepped into the corridor.

"My pleasure miss! My pleasure!"


	6. The Party

Rey paused outside the mess hall before going in. She rested her chin on her chest as she took deep breaths. She could feel Ben inside already and she knew, that _he_ knew, that she was standing just outside. She could sense his anxious energy. He wanted her. (To come talk to him?) She couldn't quite feel his intentions, they were shrouded in a mysterious cloud she couldn't see through. Rey set her jaw and squared her shoulders. She wouldn't let Ben think she was a frightened desert mouse, avoiding a cat.

"Hey kid. Is that you?"

She turned around and Han Solo was there with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a nicer jacket and pants, but still had on his typical white undershirt.

He let out a long, low whistle. "Wow, kid… you're stunning, you know. Remind me of Leia when I first saw her."

Rey tilted her head to the left, giving Han a coy grin, abashed. Han walked to met her and held out his right elbow.

"Looks like you could use a formal escort." She looked at him and his offered arm curiously. He chuckled and said, "Yeah I was pretty clueless about these things, but you'll pick up fast, you're a smart kid." He reached for her hand and placed it properly on his arm.

 _I can do this_ , Rey thought as she clutched a handful of her gown in her right hand and gripped Han Solo's arm with the left. The steady hold she had of him was comforting and they passed through the arch together.

Rey tried to take everything in at once but it was so marvelous she was glad she had someone to cling to. The room was transformed into a sea of cerulean banners and bright lights in orbs that hung from the ceiling, too many to count. The right side of the room had three rows of long rectangle tables and chairs decorated with silver covers. Two sizable round tables with gold cloths stood at each end of the first row, and they held mountainous platters of colorful and palatable foods. _It was so much._ Enough to feed her for months back on Jakku.

There was a grand stage against the farthest wall to the left of the tables. Extravagant sapphire light bathed the platform as a five member band played a swift tune with a pleasant tempo that many in the remaining expanse of the room were enjoying, as they moved and bounced around. Rey guessed that was what they called 'dancing'. It maybe looked like fun, she thought as she bobbed her head in time with the song's rhythm.

"Well this is it. And as your escort you can tell me where to go, make me fetch you some punch...or tell me to get lost so you can find who you're _really_ here for," Han gave her a cockeyed grin.

Rey felt definitely more content with Han at her side than not and she pulled him closer as they walked along the left edge of the room. Heads turned in admiration and appreciation whenever she got close to anyone.

"Everyone is _staring_ at me. I've never had so many people just looking at me," Rey whispered to Han as she nodded and gave kind smiles to all that met her.

"Honestly? You're a hero around here now, whether you like it or not." Han said earnestly. "You helped take down the Starkiller base. " He stopped, stood in front of her and took her hands in his. His face was stern and he spoke with heavy sincerity. "And you deserve every moment of this glory, kid. You're damned talented, smart, and you deserve to be happy. If you can let what's weighing you down go, you can rise above just about anything. And you know, Chewie likes you."

She listened to Han's speech and soaked up his encouragement like a dry sponge. Ben had hit the nail on the head when he pulled the thought from her that Han was like the father she never had. But Ben was wrong about his father letting her down. She hugged Han Solo suddenly and tightly.

"Thank you…" she said softly into his coat. Rey pulled back and found Han looking at her with a soft grin.

"But don't let that all go to your head now. You've got a good one on your shoulders, but don't get cocky." Han said as he moved back to her side again. As Han vacated her front view she could now see straight ahead. Her eyes locked with Ben Solo's.

He stood with his usual aloofness on the far part of the room, and he was easy to spot. No one stood near him but his mother, who was speaking with him. He no longer was dressed in his black robes. Instead he had donned a dark crimson robe of a similar cut, but no hood. He had a thick four inch charcoal colored belt above his waist with matching black boots and his raven hair lay in loose curly locks to his shoulders.

Leia Organa could see a flicker of emotion flash on her son's face, and turned to see what had caught Ben's attention. Leia beamed at Han and Rey and reached out to touch Ben's arm before approaching them. Ben stayed where he was and just looked at Rey with his mouth slightly open.

The Force connection between them seemed to crackle with energy, but Rey could still not hear any coherent thoughts from Ben. He was in completely stunned silence, on every level. Leia was close to Rey now and looked delighted to see her. They embraced and Rey managed to thank her for the wonderful dress. The kind and loving affection Leia gave her made her feel closer and warmer than she had felt in a long time towards anyone.

"You're welcome, of course dear! I knew the white would be perfect for you…" General Leia kissed Rey's cheek before turning to Han, "You know there was something I needed to discuss with you, if we could find a quiet spot."

"Certainly," Han replied. He took Rey's hand in his and gave her an assuring squeeze. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. And you let me know if anyone tries to get fresh with you. I'd bet Chewie's crossbow you would knock them flat, of course. I just want to be there to see it, is all." Leia and Han walked slowly away, their arms interlocked together. Rey watched them go, and marveled at the tenderness between them. She had never really thought about it, but maybe one day she could look at someone like that. And have someone look back at her that way...

Rey brought her gaze back to Ben who stood still leaning against a pillar, staring at her. He then straightened and approached her, slowly. Rey could feel almost every single pair of eyes in the room on them. Ben didn't seem to care. He acted like she and he were the only ones in the room.

"So it seems we're both...guests...at this gathering," he said thoughtfully.

"Not funny," Rey said with a warning in her tone.

"I agree, we should start over. Our first meeting was…" _Intense. With you shooting at me and everything._

Any awkwardness and shyness vanished as Rey's temper flared. _Me? You hunted me in the forest and held your saber at my throat! Holding me hostage while attacking my mind! Intense!? I'll show you intense!_

She shut down their inner monologue as her anger swelled and she pushed him with all her might. He actually took a few steps back. The people in the room watched the two cautiously, but for all they knew, this tiny woman could make even Kylo Ren retreat with a _look_. They, not being able to sense the Force, simply thought they were having a mini showdown with glares.

"You look beautiful," Ben said with honesty, ignoring her animosity. "Seething anger suits you. The dress helps as well."

Normally a comment about her appearance would have made her timid and flushed but Ben had infuriated her so, she didn't bat an eye. She was about to say something snarky when Ben actually smiled at her. _That_ did put her off guard. It wasn't one of his usual cruel mocking grins.

"I have little right to ask, but would you walk with me?" He requested, holding out his hand to her. It was so unexpected and she said yes before she could think of an excuse. She let him take her hand which he promptly kissed the back of. She cocked her head to the side, confused. _Is that some kind of custom? Kissing hands? I hope you don't expect me to reciprocate._

He gave her a half grin. _Yes, but only for men to do to women._

"How strange," she said out loud. Remembering his comment the day before about strengthening their bond by communicating with their minds.

So there they were, Ben Solo and her, casually strolling along the wall of the mess hall.

Ben was the first to break their uncomfortable silence. "I hope you can forgive me. Our past, my actions… Ridiculing you, pulling intimacies from your darkest insecurities. I don't know what to offer you in reparation, but all you need do is ask it of me," Ben fumbled with his words before saying, "If I can be absolved...I will try…to… I'm sorry," Ben said finally. "I was aspiring to be a different kind of man then. I know my words probably sound hollow to you, but they needed to be said, nonetheless."

Rey didn't reply immediately. What could she say? "A different man, 'then'? 'Then', was just a _few_ days ago. And now you are just saying, 'I'm sorry', and 'you're beautiful'?" She said incredulously, disbelieving him.

His lips lifted in that half smile habit of his. "You are beautiful, Rey. I've thought so since I first saw you."

 _Hunting me in the woods…_ She snapped.

 _Yes, in the woods, fighting with ferocity and courage. Even in your fear you were determined to fight._

The band starting playing their next song, a slower melody.

Ben continued, aloud, "I admire you, Rey."

She did flush then. She had asked him before what he wanted but he was always so damned evasive. So now she tried to sound as blunt as possible, "What do you want with _me?_ "

"At the moment?" He replied huskily, coming closer to her. Her heart started beating faster in response to him. To his voice, his pull on her mentally, his dominant demeanor. This was dangerous. He was dangerous. He took her hand once more and raised it to his lips, kissing her skin again softly.

"In this moment, I want a dance. Would you honor me by being my partner?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if I trust you. If I ever _can_ trust you."

"I think you're only saying that because you've never danced before, sounds like an excuse." That got her riled up. She narrowed her eyes and stepped into his arms, accepting the challenge. As they began moving to the slow music, her doubt started resurfacing again as she stumbled with a few steps.

She really didn't know how to dance. At all. He could feel her angst and said with his mind, trying to reassure her. _Feel me through the Force. Anticipate my moves and you will know what you need to do. Where you need to step. Also, just follow my lead._

 _Follow you? In a million years, and not even then._

Ben didn't let her know that her comment had put a small scuff on his plan to ask her to be his apprentice. She _would_ agree to follow him. He would not relent until she called him Master.

"I seem to bring out your rage, and also, the courage that comes with it. Have you noticed the correlation?" He asked her audibly. "I appear to be good for you. You are stronger every time we meet. Just imagine if we never parted." Ben pulled her in closer to him so that their bodies almost touched, but not quite. It was easier to follow his lead being so near him but it also made her acutely aware of his masculinity.

Rey desperately tried to hide her thoughts from Ben and smother the little butterflies that stirred in the pit of her stomach that traveled up and down her body. But she couldn't hide the effect he had on her any more than she could stop breathing. His brown eyes watched her like a hawk and he really did make her feel like desert mouse, about to be devoured. Her treacherous body yearned to explore what Ben's eyes promised. She briefly entertained the thought of being swept away by him. She wondered if she wouldn't mind being ravaged by him after all...

* * *

At the same time as the slow music started, Poe Dameron, Finn and two other of Poe's resistance buddies were busy drinking and lounging next to the back of the stage. Poe turned to his friend Finn and gave him lopsided grin. "Heyyy...aren't you ssupposed to met a girl here? Your girl...whatsh her name. Rey? Letsssh, find her," Poe said slurring his words badly. He may be the resistance's best pilot but he didn't hold his liquor very well. Finn held Poe with a steadying hand as Poe slumped against him for a second.

"Thanksh buddeh," Poe said with a grateful smile spreading hugely across his face. "Y-you…" he paused and hiccuped. "Good guy," he finished. Finn shook his head, but grinned back at Poe. He had tried a little of the powerful juice Poe and his friends had consumed numerous quantities of, but ended up coughing and sputtering out the burning liquid. He couldn't see the appeal of the drink, and especially not now, seeing what it did to his inebriated friends.

Poe, with Finn's help, moved around to the front of the stage and began looking around for Finn's girl.

"You shee her?" Poe asked Finn, who shook his head. Poe blinked sluggishly until his bleary vision made out a familiar figure on the far side of the room. Even in his current state, he'd never forget the silhouette of Kylo Ren and he let out a low growl. "T-that _bastard._..ish here, and look...shhome poor girl ish in that _monster'sh_ grip."

Finn looked where Poe had gestured and squinted his eyes at Kylo Ren and his current partner. He could only see her back, but who-ever she was, she moved flawlessly with Ren. Her white gown swished and swayed, and when Ren and her switched so that Ren's back now faced them, Finn's jaw dropped. It was Rey. She was the mystery woman dancing with Kylo Ren.

She was fascinating, with her sheer and glittering snow-white dress floating around her like a cloud as she moved. He observed her, entranced, momentarily losing himself watching her. Until he remembered who she was presently with. He ground his teeth together and his blood heated as he looked at Kylo Ren who had his hands on her. It was too much. Finn handed Poe to one of their two other drinking buddies to lean on.

"That's Rey. With Kylo Ren," Finn said to his friends as he curled his fists. "I'm going over there. You guys stay here, this is between me, and him." Finn gathered his courage. As long as it was for Rey, he found he could muster himself to tackle anything. Even a murdering Force-user like Kylo Ren.

* * *

"Imagine if we never parted?" Rey huffed in response. She stuffed her emotions in a tight ball in her chest. "I can imagine if we never saw each other again!"

Ben let a slow half grin curl the left side of his mouth. "I don't believe you."

"Who are you to say I won't get as far away from you as possible, the first chance I get? You think you can make me stay? Just because you once told me that you can take whatever you want? I think you've gone soft," she taunted, bluffing. Ben angled his head to nuzzle his mouth against her neck below her ear. He slowly dragged his lips along her neck to her shoulder, barely connecting with her skin. His delicate caress sent shivers down her spine.

 _What are you doing?_ Rey thought desperately.

 _Whatever I want._

At that point the song ended and they were back by the pillar he had stood at earlier, waiting for her. He pressed her against it, letting the cold stone chill her skin and causing her to gasp. He bent his head towards hers and kissed her. Smooth and gentle for a fleeting moment, than fiercely in a passionate domineering assault where his tongue invaded her mouth, exploring her intimately.

"Hey! Get off her!" Finn yelled, grabbing Ben's shoulder from behind. Finn, still gripping a handful of Ben's red robes, pulled him a step away from Rey. Ben glared murderously at Finn, who stared back at him with equal venom. It took every bit of restraint Ben had not to snap that bumbling idiot's neck on the spot.

"I-It's...it's okay Finn," Rey said breathlessly, still reeling from her first kiss ever.

"Let go of me before I grant you a reunion with your family," Ben snarled threateningly, baring his teeth.

Finn wouldn't leave Rey this time. Never again, he had promised himself. "I think it's time you left. We don't want you here," Finn said bravely, squaring his shoulders. Sensing the situation might turn nasty, and bloody, Rey said swiftly, "I did promise Finn a dance."

Ben narrowed his eyes at Finn. "Is that so? I think you need to get us some drinks."

Finn's fury slipped from his face and his chest deflated as he responded emotionlessly, "I will get you some drinks." He turned away and walked towards the golden round table.

"You can't be doing that to my friends!" Rey growled at Ben's back as she pushed past him to catch Finn. Watching her go after her pathetic friend made Ben's blood boil. He had been close, she had been in his subjugation and that...that _imbecile_ Finn had had the audacity to interrupt him, to put his hands on him. Ben clenched his fists and his face twitched in rage. He turned on his heel and quickly left the mess hall. Ben was in such a blind fury he didn't notice that someone was following him.


	7. The Ambush

Rey caught up to Finn who was still steadily making his way to the refreshment table.

"Finn? Finn!" Rey called his name but he never looked at her. He just kept walking. She knit her eyebrows together in concentration and said, "Finn, stop and look at me."

Finn stopped. He looked at her, blinking. Rey waved her hand in front of his face a few times. Eventually recognition filled his dark eyes and Finn gave her a bright smile, "Rey! You look...wow. I mean, wow," he said looking at her up and down.

"Uh, thanks. Are you okay?" Rey asked, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be? What's the matter?" Finn answered.

Rey turned back to look at Ben, but he was gone. She wondered briefly if she should go after him… immediately her mind snapped, _are you crazy?_ She sighed and shifted her attention back to Finn.

"Nothing. I guess… I just wanted to ask if you, still wanted that dance? I mean, if you still want to." A small part of her was wishing he'd say no. She liked Finn, but she knew she didn't want to be more than friends and he just seemed too eager to explore their relationship further.

"Of course!" His face lit up, but then he frowned. He lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head self consciously and gave her a timid smile. "I guess I didn't really think this through. I, uh...don't really know how."

Rey flashed him an encouraging smirk. "They're playing slower song. Those are easy. Put your hands on my waist," she instructed. Finn did as he was told, but when his hands started shaking detectably, Rey asked him again if he was alright. He only managed to nod, he didn't trust himself to speak. He never in a million years would have thought he'd ever be this close to a pretty girl. And with his hands on her… Finn gulped nervously and stopped _that_ line of thought before it got him in trouble. Rey lifted her hands and interlocked her fingers behind his neck.

"You sure you're feeling well?" She asked doubtfully. He looked like he was about to be sick. Even the dark skin of his cheeks seemed on the grayish-side. She hoped all the Force pushing on his mind hadn't addled him in some way. Finn nodded again, trying very hard to keep his eyes on hers and not on her gowns 'v' neckline.

They moved in a small circle, rocking from side to side. Rey felt her mind drifting to back to Ben, and where he could have gone. Back to their kiss… She unconsciously wet her lips with the edge of her tongue and pulled her lower lip in, biting it gently.

"You know, I wish I could take it back," Finn said, breaking her inner thoughts.

Rey looked at him confused, "Take what back?"

"Me leaving. Running from the First Order on Takodana. Running away from my only friends. From you…"

He swallowed and continued, "Maybe if I had stayed, Kylo Ren never would have gotten his hands on you." His grip on her tightened. "There isn't a second I don't regret it. It was the biggest mistake of my life. Lying to you, saying I was resistance, trying to be something I'm not. Letting Ren take you."

Rey stopped and cupped Finn's face with her soft hands. "But you came back for me. You, Han and Chewie, against the whole Starkiller Base! We helped save everyone here. Look around Finn! All these smiling people, they're _alive_ , because you were brave enough to face them. You _are_ Resistance, Finn. You were from the moment you decided you weren't willing to kill for the First Order, defying everything they taught you...to do what was right." She smiled and let her hands fall back behind his neck.

As Finn took in Rey's words, hope swelled in his chest. He was the happiest he'd ever been in his whole life, up to that moment. He never wanted to let her go. If only he could tell her how he felt. He finally mustered up enough nerve to at least say, "I didn't realize before, but you...you make me want to be a stronger person. A better man."

Rey's cheeks reddened. This was getting way personal, too fast. She said, "I'm… I...guess that's good," she replied awkwardly.

Finn kicked himself inwardly for being an idiot. He didn't mean for their conversation to get so, uncomfortable. Trying to fix it, he changed the topic. "So, we have the map to Skywalker now. I mean, if R2-D2 doesn't wake up soon, we still have…" Finn paused. He hated to say that creep's name, "...Kylo Ren's old empire archive notes. I never asked, but what will you do now?"

"I haven't really thought about it, or decided yet," Rey said truthfully.

"If anyone could teach you how to use the Force, who better than Luke Skywalker?"

Rey shot a glance at the stone pillar where she had first seen Ben tonight, then back to Finn. "I suppose I won't decide until after the General's war council tomorrow morning. I think Ben had some intel he was going to release about the Order. I'll hear what he has to say, and then… I don't know, maybe you're right. But could someone like me train with the last Jedi? I'm just a scavenger," she smiled, embarrassed.

"You're the best person I've ever known, Rey." Finn said without hesitating and with total sincerity. "If you don't have what it takes, I can't imagine who would."

Rey cast her eyes down sheepishly. She wasn't used to so much flattery.

The band started playing another song. A much louder, faster one. Finn looked at her for guidance but she shook her head and said, "I'm not sure how these go." They stopped and watched everyone else for a little bit before they too, both started moving to the quick beats. Finn tried his best to copy the other dancers but was hopelessly lost. Rey on the other hand was very graceful, and fluid. The smallest jut of her hips made the bottom of her dress flare outward nicely and more of her chestnut hair escaped from her top bun, curling delicately around her face.

Suddenly Rey stopped, causing Finn to almost crash into her. She felt a huge disturbance coming from outside. She didn't know what she was feeling exactly, only that something...something was wrong. Finn looked at her troubled features and asked loudly, overcompensating so he could be heard over the music, "Everything alright?"

"I think...I think Ben's in trouble," Rey said uncertainly.

"How do you know that? I don't even see him in here. Besides, I'm sure he _is_ the trouble, if there is a problem," Finn said, shrugging.

Without warning Rey gasped as she sensed a _huge_ wave of the Force being channeled. Her instinct kicked in and she grabbed her alabaster gown in her hands and bolted for the exit.

"Wait! Rey!" Finn shouted after her. He ran, chasing her but she was too fast and he was hard pressed to just keep her in his sights. He only managed to catch up when she paused, just outside the building. Finn huffed and puffed, catching his breath. "W-what's, going on?"

Rey didn't answer him. She had her eyes closed tight.

 _Ben?_ She tentatively reached out with her mind. No answer. Just a quiet hum of energy coming from the trees ahead. She went to free her lightsaber from her inner thigh holster before delving into the woods to investigate.

"Where were you hiding _that?"_ Finn asked brazenly, eyeing her lightsaber.

Rey blushed from embarrassment and glared at him before saying, "None of your business!" She started moving towards Ben's energy.

"Where are we going? Into the woods? I don't see or hear anything…" Finn grumbled. Of course Kylo Ren had to be causing some kind of dilemma, ruining his night with Rey. But what disturbed him the most is that Rey somehow knew...like Ren and her had a connection. He didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.

* * *

Ben had left the cheerful room of partygoers and walked briskly towards the building's exit with his fists still tightly curled. If the mere fact that he was Kylo Ren wasn't enough to scare the random people in the hall, his fierce scowl would've done the trick. They scattered like roaches exposed to the light in their haste to get away from him.

He extended his hand and thrust the doors open without touching them. The cool outside breeze made the tails of his outer red robes swish around his legs as he continued his violent pace.

Without breaking a stride he used the Force to launch a heavy nearby rock into the sky. When gravity presented the stone behind him, Ben activated his lightsaber rapidly and cleanly sliced the boulder in half with pristine precision. The two halves hit the dirt with a soft _thud_. He strode further until he met a cluster of thick trees. He slashed vehemently at them until he had several stumps surrounding him, their tops all varying degrees of flat or uneven edges. He Force-flung more rocks high into air.

He closed his eyes. He felt and located every stone, calculating when each would be within striking distance. There was a few seconds of peace where Ben just stood still, holding his weapon, and waiting. With the Force flowing through his body, time seemed to compress...to delay.

Then he sprung into action, jumping on the first stump. He spun and pirouetted from tree to tree top, slashing and whirling his saber as the rocks rained down all around him. He flipped backwards and landed. Moments after his boots hit the dirt, the small pebbles and dust began to fall, encompassing the immediate area with fresh gravel. The small exercise had helped to soothe his burning rage. He normally would have liked to decimate a slew of training bots, but the stones had done well in a pinch. He began looking around for more things to destroy.

Someone from behind Ben began to clap a series of slow, unimpressed claps.

Ben didn't need to turn around to know Poe Dameron was there. Poe stopped his lackluster applause and drew his new blaster from his hip holster and pointed it at Kylo Ren's back.

Ben straightened. Without turning to face Poe, he said unconcernedly, "Mr. Pilot..."

Poe Dameron wasn't alone. Ben reached out with the Force and felt five other hostile souls hiding in the shadows, all in a line with Poe in the middle. That made six enemies total. Hardly a challenge.

"Have you come to kill me?" Ben asked disinterestedly, trying to keep the amusement from his voice. He rotated and twisted his activated lightsaber before defaulting to a relaxed stance. His posture was meant to lure his enemies into a false sense of security. Ben may have looked casual but he was poised to strike, like a viper waiting to pounce upon unsuspecting prey. His back remained exposed as he waited for Poe to respond.

"You may have fooled…" Poe paused, trying to form a complete sentence. "Shome people here, but we both know what you are. A _traitor!_ And a _murderer!_ " Poe snapped viciously. "You! You don't belong here. Your presence ish...a slap in the face of every...noble...Resistance fighter who've _died_ because of you!"

Ben shifted so that he now faced his assailants. They each had their weapons pointed at him. "This scenario seems vaguely familiar," Ben said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with his left index finger. "Oh yes, if I recall correctly...it didn't end so well for you before. Don't tell me you are foolish enough to try again. Even with help," Ben dropped his left hand back to his side and looked at the Resistance men with a condescending smile. He could feel their fear and doubt building. Most of the men weren't as drunk as Poe, and they shifted uneasily. They did however, stand their ground with their leader.

Ben continued, "Do you really enjoy tempting fate so? It must be an extreme trait you pilots share. Your boldness is however, slipping dangerously towards stupidity."

Poe growled menacingly, "I know you can shtop one blaster bolt, but six at once? I think the odds are...againsht you." He raised his gun to level with Ben's head. Poe's aim was unsteady and wavered dramatically.

"That sounded almost like a threat. Go back inside before you hurt yourself. I would sooner kick a puppy than fight you," Ben said coolly.

"That'sh hard to imagine...you kicking a puppy," Poe retorted sarcastically. "I think," he hiccuped audibly, "a more accurate de...description would be, 'You would sooner _shlaughter_ an entire litter of puppies'."

Before Ben could respond Poe shouted for his friends to fire, and they did, launching six green bolts straight at Ben simultaneously. Ben easily deflected all the bolts with his red lightsaber, careful to redirect them away from his attackers. The last thing he needed was a bunch of dead rebels. He Force-pulled everyone's blasters out of their grasp but Poe's, who had a death grip on his gun with both hands, prepared this time against Ben's disarming attempt.

Poe fired one more beam that Ben froze in the air between them. It was an intense recreation of their first meeting on Jakku. A blazing green laser instead of the blue, but no less dangerous as it hovered, stationary. Ben clamped Poe's limbs together preventing him from moving.

"That. Was ill-advised," Ben said softly. His patience was wearing thin. It was time to teach these idiots a lesson. He deactivated his saber, and clipped it to his belt. Before they could run, Ben extended his hands out and choked the five other men until they collapsed from lack of oxygen. Ben turned his deadly stare to the last standing man, Poe.

"You would do well to remember…" Ben said as he lifted Poe until his toes barely touched the ground. "...That even though I'm no longer a Knight of Ren, I'm no Jedi. There is only one reason I don't kill you." Ben slowly pulled Poe closer toward him, and inevitably, closer to the suspended green blast. "And I don't need to disclose my reason to _you._ You are no real threat. Believe me, if you were, we wouldn't be having this conservation. I eliminate _real_ threats to my being. And lucky for you, we share a common enemy at the moment. Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order."

Poe was gasping for air, and his eyes darted fearfully towards the heated green beam, which was now only inches from his body. The immediate threat of doom was very sobering and Poe realized too late his deadly mistake of provoking Kylo Ren a second time.

The glowing edge of the blast's end was now next to his shoulder and Poe released a muffled groan of pain as it pierced him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed a female voice.

Ben released Poe, who collapsed into the dirt beneath his feet. The pilot whimpered as he tried crawling away from Ben, clutching his injured shoulder. Rey launched herself at Ben with her blue lightsaber activated and began slashing furiously at him. Ben dodged her attacks and retreated, finally letting the green bolt loose, which whizzed by him narrowly. Finn rushed to help pull his friend Poe away from Ben, staring wide-eyed at the rest of the unmoving men on the ground.

Ben didn't draw his weapon against Rey, instead he held his hands up in a non threatening gesture. She didn't buy it for a second. But she did stop slashing at him. She held her saber steady, willing to fight Ben again at the drop of a hat. Her shoulders heaved as she breathed angrily. "I _knew_ it. I knew you were nothing but a two-faced, scheming liar!" She snarled at him. However angry she was, she couldn't bring herself to kill Ben while he stood there, not drawing his weapon to defend himself.

She didn't understand why Ben's actions caused her to be this dismayed. She should have been glad he had revealed his true colors at last. Instead she felt...betrayed. It was irrational, he owed her nothing. No loyalty. But she found that she had wanted him to be an ally...she had wanted to trust him. And now...these men were dead.

A strange woman emerged from the shadow of a tree she had been crouching behind and walked past Finn and Poe. She apprehensively approached Rey and Ben. Finn tried to grab her and pull her back, but she dodged him.

"Hey, lady! What are you doing?" Finn called out to her.

Although she was shaking like a leaf, the woman moved between Ben and Rey, and turned to face the lady in the white dress.

"Get away from him!" Rey called to the woman, trying to warn her. Then to Ben she shouted, "That's a new low even for you! Release her, you scoundrel!"

Ben recognized the woman instantly. She was the mother of the falling boy. He looked from the mother to Rey, who apparently was under the impression he had used the Force to compel this woman to use herself as a human shield.

Ben, whose hands were still up, said to the woman gently, "There's no need for you to be in the middle of this mess, you should leave."

"N-Not until I do what I came here for," the woman said timidly, still eyeing Rey's saber. She then faced Ben and continued, "I wanted t-to...thank you for saving my son." She practically squeaked the last sentence.

Ben's eyes flickered to the mother's briefly before returning to Rey's. "It was nothing. You should go back."

The woman nodded before backing slowly away from both of them. She gave Rey one final glance. "You should know...they," she gestured to the bodies, "...fired first..." With that said, the lady ran swiftly until out of sight.

Finn, who had stayed silently behind Rey, stepped forward, glaring at Ben. "Even if what that woman said was _true_ , which it probably isn't, you still killed five people!" he pointed to the men lying in the dirt..

Ben didn't bother addressing Finn. He kept his gaze fixedly on Rey. "I didn't kill them… They're drunk. Use the Force, Rey. You can sense their hearts still beating… For now," he added with contempt.

Rey held her lightsaber tightly, not willing to fall for any more of Kylo Ren's tricks. Then one of the alleged corpses let out a moan. She released a tiny gasp in surprise. She did reach out then and found what Ben had said was true. The men were alive. She lowered and deactivated her weapon.

Ben relaxed too. He didn't want to fight Rey. It would be counterproductive to his ultimate goal of swaying her to be his apprentice.

"You still attacked Poe!" Finn scowled at Ben, as he helped Poe to his feet and tucked his head under Poe's arm to help his friend stand.

"I won't deny teaching him a him a small lesson. Perhaps this one will finally sink into his dull head. That I am not your enemy...not anymore." Ben shrugged and left them all in the clearing.

"Can you believe that guy?" Finn said, glowering at Ben's back as he returned to the base.

"Maybe. I don't know." Rey turned to Poe. "Did you guys attack Ben?" Rey watched Poe Dameron carefully.

Poe sighed heavily. He had no reason to lie to Finn's girl. "Yeah, we followed him… But everyone here is blind! If you believe Kylo Ren is an ally, you're _wrong._ If you think that monster can be trusted...you don't know him. Not like I do." He shuddered. "And what about the things he's _done?!_ And now, because he's the General's son, he's just welcomed back with open arms? I won't forget what he did to me. He took...he took from me..." Poe's rant trailed off and his breath was hitched from emotion. "Do you have any idea what that feels like? To have someone dig into you? Everything laid bare, nothing to hide behind. Like some kid tearing off the wings of a small insect and watching it writhe. You don't know…" Poe whispered.

"Yeah. I do." Rey looked to where Ben had disappeared. "I do…"

 **Author's Note: I wanted to make a little note thanking everyone for their positive feedback! Your words help keep me motivated and inspired. So thank you readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for more! The plot is just about to thicken...**


	8. Assault

**Author's Note: Warning, sexual situation ahead.**

Rey had said her goodnights to Poe and Finn, and had left them, along with the other Resistance fighters in the med bay. By the time she had alerted the medics and gotten the inebriated men escorted back to base, the celebration party had dwindled down. The band had finished their last song and more than a few patrons slept where they had dropped, too imbibed to make it back to their quarters.

Rey glanced at the beautifully decorated room as she walked past with a sense of loss. She would have liked to dance more. She wished she could have enjoyed the party longer, and she would have if Ben Solo hadn't tarnished the last half of her evening.

 _The first part, though…_ Her first dance, her first kiss, with Ben… He had been cordial, polite, and asking for her forgiveness. He had a charming side to him she hadn't seen before, and she had to admit…it pleasantly surprised her.

Unbidden, the inner butterflies began to flutter in her chest as she thought of Ben, and she wondered where he might be at the moment. She had a few questions for him, but she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. They could wait until the council tomorrow.

As nostalgic as she was for the bright lights and music of the party, she didn't mind too much that it was over. It had been a long and eventful day and it was just nice to walk alone and get a few moments to herself before retiring. She enjoyed all of the excitement and bustle, but it wasn't what she was used to. Her life had been one of pure necessity. Her only goals had been to eat, to find, to trust no one, to wait…

 _To be alone_ , she sighed to herself.

She really didn't know what she should do with her life now. She had never had so many options laid out to her before. _Better to think about it after I've had some sleep,_ she thought. Rey rounded the corner of the corridor and instantly spotted someone standing in front of her room.

Ben Solo was doing his normal casual leaning posture, with his back to the wall and his feet crossed at his ankles and his arms folded. He seemed relaxed but Rey knew he was ready to spring into action at any moment. Although he always appeared to be at ease, he had a watchful aura about him. She doubted if he had ever been taken by surprise.

He was already looking in her direction when she'd come around the edge. Though _he_ had sensed her, she hadn't known he was there until she saw him. She still wasn't as practiced in the Force as him.

His face split into that half grin he frequently gave her. He lifted his palm slightly in greeting and waited for her to come closer. She didn't smile back and stayed where she was. She thought about doing a one-eighty and returning to her room later, but she decided against it. She was half sure that Ben would just follow her. There was no avoiding him, and at any rate, she wasn't about to back down. She strode past Ben with her hands full of the smooth silk of her white gown and she lifted her chin a little higher in the air. She kept her eyes on her door, refusing to acknowledge Ben's existence. She wasn't ready to forgive him for what he'd done to Poe.

She stopped, only to push the door release button. The entrance opened a fraction of an inch before the light blared red and her door shut again. She hit the console again. Green light as the door slid open a crack, then red as it closed once more.

Rey let out a long exasperated sigh and violently punched the button, all too well aware of Ben's eyes on her back as she silently fumed. She knew Ben was preventing her from entering her quarters, but she still refused to grant him the satisfaction of showing him that he bothered her. This time the door shook as it strained to open, as unseen forces began _pulling_ and _pushing_ it at the same time. Rey lost the struggle and red light flashed again as the door finally hissed shut. Furiously she whirled to glare at Ben.

"What do you want," she snapped at him. She itched to pull out her lightsaber and knock that smirk off his face.

"To finish our conversation from the celebration, that was so rudely interrupted before," he replied innocently.

"I don't recall much conversing going on. Just you, assaulting me!"

"If you minded so much, and if I really was, 'assaulting' you, you have more than enough means to try and stop me." Ben glanced at her inner thighs, where he knew her saber was hidden. Rey's face crimsoned brightly as she stepped forward. Her hand cracked across his face as she slapped him with all her might. His cocky smirk faded a twinge but otherwise he didn't move. His pale skin turned the same color as her flushed cheeks from where she had struck him.

"That wasn't very nice," he said quietly. He took one step towards her, and she reacted by taking one back, to keep some distance between them.

"And neither was what you did to Poe Dameron! Or to Finn. Or me!"

"Poe got what he deserved. He's lucky that he shares a small affiliation with you. That's the only thing that kept him alive after his pathetic attempt on my life."

"And Finn?"

"That idiot should learn to mind his own business," Ben said, shrugging.

"He's my friend! He was only trying to protect me."

Ben smiled his dangerous smile, "Protect _you_? You could best almost everyone here."

"Even you?" Rey retorted.

"I said, 'almost' everyone."

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" She growled, squaring her shoulders.

Ben didn't answer her immediately. He just watched her. She really was glorious, with her small tendrils of hair curling elegantly around her face. Ben momentarily wondered how soft her hair would feel in his hands. The hallway lights were dimmed appropriately to reflect what time of night it was and her silhouette in what little glow there was, was more than enough to bring an ordinary man to his knees. Rey could see his eyes flittering over her and she crossed her arms, hugging them to her chest to hide herself, but she only succeeded in pushing her breasts together sumptuously.

Ben said softly, looking back into her glaring eyes, "I really do enjoy infuriating you so… It brings out the fierce warrior I know is there within you. And...we would have many opportunities to spar...if..."

Ben stepped closer to her. She moved back again, or tried to, only to find the wall fast behind her. She pressed her back as far as she could against the cold panel, but it did little to create space between them. He was now only a few inches from her.

Ben continued, "...If you were to come with me. I could teach you. Show you the ways of the Force." He reached out a hand like he did before, on the Millennium Falcon, to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. This time she didn't flinch and his hand lingered after releasing her russet tress. He slid his fingertips along her jaw to rest beneath her chin, gently cupping and lifting her head until their lips were parallel.

"There are many things I could show you…" he said in a deep soothing voice. Rey said nothing, she could only stare into his eyes. It was as if he was hypnotizing her… A tiny voice in the back of her mind shouted out in alarm, _he probably is! He's using the Force on you… Snap out of it, girl!_

Ben sensed her panicked thoughts and countered with his own. _You know you are stronger than that. Unlike the feeble mind of Finn, you resisted me before. I couldn't bend your will with the Force even if I wanted to, but my touch however…_

He leaned forward to nibble on her earlobe as he confined her against the wall. His contact with her skin sent tiny pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he ordered, whispering into her ear. The feel of his breath teased along the nape of her neck.

"Why would I do a thing like that?" Rey replied, only her voice lacked the confidence it usually held. A mixture of fear and excitement stirred inside her.

"So you can keep your balance." Ben told her as he lifted her right leg with his left hand, and used his fingers to slide the ivory fabric of her gown down, exposing her smooth thigh which he could now freely explore with his hand.

She had been holding her breath which she now exhaled sharply. Her hazel eyes widened as her hands shot up to grip Ben's shoulders instinctively. Any distance between them vanished as Rey was boosted up and imprisoned between Ben's strong body and the ungiving wall. He pressed himself firmly against her and she could feel something hard and solid nudging her.

Rey's mind clouded as she tried to process all of the sudden stimulation, inside her body and out. Ben continued his invasion of her, becoming bolder and more aggressive with his demands. Rey couldn't help it. She didn't want to fight it. She was complacent to everything he was doing to her, to everything he told her to do.

She thought someone might come at any moment and see her this way, propped up, with her dress pulled up and the sheer _wrongness_ of it all...thrilled her. Her fingers had moved to become immeshed in Ben's thick black hair, and she gripped his locks and pulled on them tightly. He reciprocated by reaching up with his right hand and setting her brown curls loose from their top bun.

He gripped her hair and forced her head sideways to expose her tender neck. His hold on her was unrelenting, as was his mouth and teeth. He kissed, bit, and caressed her soft skin from below her ear to her shoulder. He paused his assault to take the slender strap of her dress in between his teeth and moved it down over her shoulder, then traced where the string had been with his tongue lightly, softly, before savagely sucking her flesh.

His bruising kisses were intermittently tender then violent, and it was more than she thought she could bare.

 _Stop…_ Her plea was feeble and not very convincing.

Ben emitted low, guttural laughter as he did stop to watch her. The hunger and craving in his eyes gleamed with wicked desire. The newly awakened passion in hers was unmistakable as well. He began gently caressing her left breast, fondling her through the sheer cloth, never taking his eyes off hers, softly teasing and pinching her nipple until it stood erect, thrusting wantonly forward. His other hand slipped lower underneath her to grasp and squeeze her bottom cheek.

 _I don't think you really want me to…_ He did drop his gaze then, but only so he could take her hardened bud into his mouth. She gasped and squirmed against him. The sensation was unlike anything she ever knew she could feel. His laving tongue soaked her breast's tip through the thin material of her gown and she felt like lightning had struck her, traveling from where his mouth was, descending down...down to her most private recesses. It was too much, and not enough.

"Uh...ahem. You know there's a room right next to you guys…" Han Solo said awkwardly. Han had come to check on Rey and possibly get a report on the night's earlier events concerning Poe and his men when he had witnessed his son and Rey in their close proximity.

Ben inwardly cursed at yet _another_ interruption as he lifted his head and turned to glare in his father's direction.

Han kept his eyes on Ben but directed his question to Rey, "You okay kid?"

Ben may be his son, but Han worried that he might not be acting very gentlemanly with the girl and wanted to make sure she was a willing partner. Han wanted to believe his son had turned from most of his darkness, but he wouldn't let Ben put the girl in danger.

"I-I'm...fine," Rey timidly replied breathlessly. Han didn't look convinced and didn't move so Rey cleared her throat and spoke with more conviction. "Yes, we just, uh...just got a little carried away. I'm alright."

"Maybe you guys better cool it for now. Big day tomorrow, and all," Han spoke casually, still not wholly convinced Rey wasn't in trouble. Ben's glowering stare shifted back to Rey's face and his features softened. He leaned in to whisper, "Think of me, little scavenger. I'll be thinking of you."

Ben set her down and faced his father as he walked down the corridor. Ben met Han's eyes unabashed and said, "Father," as he passed him.

"Good night, son," Han replied mildly, turning to watch him go, giving Rey enough time to fix anything that needed fixing. He didn't want to embarrass her further but he did need to make sure she was okay.

"I know you can handle yourself kid, but I just don't want you to get hurt," Han called to her.

Rey quickly adjusted her gown and sputtered out, "T-Thank you. Goodnight!" She kept her eyes down and ran into her room, sliding her door shut as quickly as possible. She used the Force to activate the locking mechanism as she leaned against the door with her heart pounding.

 **Author's Note: I'm so glad many of you are enjoying the story! It may seem small to some but over 7000 views on my first FanFic endeavor has blown my mind! Kudos and thanks to you all for reading/commenting/reviewing.  
Next chapter, War Council, we'll find out what Kylo Ren has to expose about Snoke's plans and some intel on the other Knights of Ren! (So excited for this one!) Stay tuned, :)**


	9. War Council

Rey pressed her back firmly against the door. She shut her eyes tight. _I can't believe that just happened. How much did Han see? Ugh, on second thought, don't even think about that…_

She held her breath, hoping Han would just decide to walk away. She didn't think she could ever look into Han's face again. She groaned aloud.

Han had heard the door seal shut and turned around to walk up to it, raising a hand to knock. He didn't know the first thing about dealing with something like this. He put both hands back in his pockets, deciding to leave Rey alone and thought about having a chat with Leia. She might know how to handle this. As Han walked away a sly grin took over his face that he couldn't help. Even though he never _ever_ wanted to witness something like that again, he couldn't help but feel pride about his son. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time...it felt good. Maybe there was hope for Ben afterall.

Rey finally heard Han's footsteps traveling away from her and fading.

 _Oh thank goodness._ Sighing, she opened her eyes.

Immediately she noticed a strange black package sitting on her bed with a crimson ribbon holding it shut. _A second gift?_ She thought, excitedly. She untied the bow, which sparkled like her dress and set it aside carefully. It was so beautiful, she couldn't imagine throwing it away. She stuffed it under her pillow for safekeeping.

She lifted the lid and found bundles of plain dark burgundy cloth. The same color as what Ben had worn that night… She lifted one of the pieces and held it out and up with her hands. It was a simple red top tunic. She laid it out on the bed and smoothed the wrinkles away, enjoying the feel of the material.

She continued to burrow through the contents. The next piece she pulled out would leave part of her shoulders bare, she guessed by looking at it, although it was hard to tell without trying it on. It looked like it would crisscross from her shoulders, cover her breasts, and would leave four small coat-tails to her knees, two in front, and two in back. All that remained at the bottom was a pair of long red pants, a leather utility belt with matching tawny suede boots, and…

She picked up and stretched the last article in between her hands for observation. A very thin, see-through red undergarment. It was delicate with lace borders. She couldn't imagine that being very comfortable or practical and set it aside. She was about to place the lid back on the box when she spotted a small note inside.

 _For Rey, from Ben._

"Ha!" She said aloud. So he wanted her to wear this red outfit, did he? She stuffed everything back in the box and threw it in the corner.

Rey walked to the closet and carefully shimmied out of the white gown and hung the dress reverently. She glanced at the large tub in the next room. She _was_ extremely tired and at this point would only get a few hours sleep as it was, but the lure of surrounding herself in warm water was just too great.

Rey brushed the snarls out of her tangled hair and repinned it all into a bun on top of her head before expertly turning the bath's knobs each half-way, giving the hot lever another small turn. She grabbed the bottle she'd used earlier and drizzled some of the flowery soap next to the cascading waterfall that streamed from the spout. A few mounds of frothy bubbles formed as the water churned the soap. _Interesting,_ she thought. She squeezed liberal amounts of the goo next to the pouring water. The result was thousands of tiny bubbles quickly forming on the water's surface and it looked like a fluffy cloud. One you could touch. She scooped up a some of the white fluff in her hands, marveling at how light it felt. If she wasn't looking at it, she wouldn't even be able to tell she was holding something.

She gingerly dipped her hand in the water and swirled her arm around. It felt good. She climbed in and sunk slowly until the water covered her whole body up to her neck.

It was glorious.

Rey sighed contentedly. If she died at this very moment, she would have died happy. She stretched out her legs luxuriously and let her arms float loosely next to her. This much water made her feel somewhat buoyant. Such a foreign but pleasant feeling.

She moved her arms and legs up and down, relishing the sensation of almost drifting. She closed her eyes. Her mind also drifted as she concentrated on the warmth that surrounded her. How Finn's face had looked as he asked her for a dance, so hopeful… Then Finn's features faded and were replaced by Ben's. His penetrating stare as he saw her in the mess hall. The sly smirks he always gave her. His sharp gaze as he promised to teach her, show her…

Rey brought one hand to her breast and and one to her neck. She gently traced with her fingers where Ben had touched her. It felt good, but not nearly as shattering when he had done it. Still, she could feel the tiny fluttering butterflies in her stomach return.

She remembered when he had her pinned, he had pressed against her, nudging against her in such a way she had never felt sensation down below her waist like that before. She moved one hand down and pressed with her hand where she had felt the warmth seem to spread from. Curiously she keep kneading and exploring until her fingertips touched a very sensitive spot between her legs.

Slowly she slid her fingers around her delicate wet folds, circling around until they met that tiny bud again. A picture of Ben rose in her mind when she had stood over him in the Millennium Falcon while she thought he had slept. His softened expression and his exposed chest. She had felt first hand the power of his physical muscles as he had lifted her but now she imagined exploring his arms and torso with her own hands.

She began to wonder what he would look like beneath everything else. She could feel something building and building inside her and she moved her fingers faster. She brought her other hand down and opened herself wider, exposing her further to the onslaught of her other hand. She started panting and breathing heavily. She was close now. She didn't know what would happen only that she couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop.

The tiny fires inside her were almost roaring until she gasped aloud, her muscles tensed and she felt herself release. Rey's arms collapsed in the water and she laid back against the high wall of the porcelain tub. It had felt amazing. Her whole body tingled from the aftershocks of her climax. She touched herself there again, but that part of her now was much too sensitive and even that small touch had sent a slightly uncomfortable pang through her.

She soaked a few more minutes, absolutely drained of energy. She wanted to fall asleep in this warm cocoon, but finally mustered enough stamina to exit the bath. She emptied the basin and dried herself with a towel.

Holding the towel around her, she looked for her old clothes, but they weren't where she had left them. She did a quick check around the room, opening all the drawers. She even looked under her bed. They had disappeared. The only clothes she had now were those from Ben's gift box and her cream-colored dress. And she couldn't very well wear a white gown everywhere…

She donned everything but the boots and belt. The crimson material was very comfortable, and nothing like the scratchy rags she used to wear. It was a clever move on Ben's part, leaving the outfit as her only viable option. She had to admit, observing herself in the mirror that she looked good. She ran her hands over the soft material. It was light and flexible.

"I guess it'll do," she said to herself.

Rey climbed onto her cot and pulled her covers around her. She tried her best to fall asleep, but she couldn't help but think of Ben. It didn't make it any easier that she could feel him nearby and she could tell he was thinking about her too.

* * *

Han Solo woke and stretched, trying to yawn quietly. He brought his hand back down to his bare chest, overlapping a slender female arm, which was draped over him.

"Hello, you," a soft female voice greeted him.

Han looked over at Leia Organa who was curled up next to him. "Well shoot. I was trying not to wake you, "Han said, grinning.

"Oh, I've been awake for a while now...just watching you," she returned his smirk.

"Missed me, did ya?"

She laughed and grabbed a small pillow and whacked him.

"Careful, I might not let you leave this bed, General," Han growled playfully as he leaned over to kiss her tenderly.

When they broke apart, Han noticed tears in the corner of Leia's eyes.

"Hey…" He spoke softly and touched her cheek. She gratefully nuzzled against his hand and said, "I'm just happy you're home. You're both home and we're a family again."

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," he said soothingly, stroking the side of her face. He paused. "As for Ben…" Han said, reluctantly avoiding Leia's gaze.

Leia sat up and covered herself with their cerulean bed covers, her eyes alarmed. "What about Ben? Tell me," she said sternly. Han knew she wouldn't be happy until he told her everything.

"Back on the ship, when we left Starkiller. Ben said he wasn't on our side. That as soon as he talked to you…" Han sighed heavily before finishing, "He'd be gone."

Han didn't wait for her response, he just pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "There's some time yet before that happens," Han said trying to reassure her. "There's something else as well," he said, smiling.

She looked somberly up at him and waited for him to finish.

"I think he's soft for that Rey girl. And she's a bright spark if I've ever seen one," he wiped one of her tears away gently, "And I've seen at least one."

"You think he is? How do you know that?" She asked curiously.

Han coughed uncomfortably. "Well, just from what I've heard. And I uh… I saw them, kissing," he said the last word very fast and coughed again.

Leia's face relaxed, somewhat. She still looked worried but said, "If there's anything that can turn a man around and set him straight, it's a strong woman."

Han kissed her on the forehead and said wholeheartedly, "I couldn't agree more."

Leia gripped his arm suddenly, "Han, you have to talk to him."

"Huh? I guess we all will, at the meeting later," he said, confused.

"No, not about that...about, you know...being safe."

"He's pretty safe here in base, I mean there was that incident with Poe Dameron, but I think he handled it...well...it went better than it could have gone. I'm more worried about everyone else's safety to be honest."

She pinched him and he yelped, "What was _that_ for?" He got up muttering to himself, rubbing his arm as he started to get dressed.

"No…! You know," she said slowly, enunciating each word carefully for him, "I meant _safe,_ like, protection. You can get some from the med bay."

Han groaned as he finally understood what she was saying.

Before he could argue she got up and started getting dressed too, speaking to him with her back to him, "You're his father, after all."

* * *

General Leia and Han Solo entered the large strategy room and the idle chatter amongst the many inhabitants died down as Leia took her place in center. Finn had been chatting with Poe, as the two were nearly inseparable now. Poe saw Rey, and he beckoned her over to join them. Chewie, Finn, Poe and Rey now all stood to the right as welcome observers.

Finn frowned for a half-second at Rey's new dark red robes. The color reminded him of Kylo Ren, and he didn't want to be reminded of that freak when he looked at Rey.

Poe moved next to Rey and avoided lifting his wounded shoulder, reaching out with his good arm to shake Rey's hand. "I'm grateful you stood by us last night. We all are," He nodded as he squeezed her hand. "We could use more like you in the Resistance. I'm sure the General would gladly find a place for you."

Rey smiled with gratitude and opened her mouth to reply when Finn interjected, "Of course! She's amazing." Finn moved closer to her.

Leia raised her palm up, and the crowd hushed.

"Hello and thank you everyone for coming. I know we had a small victory against the First Order earlier... "

Loud clapping and cheers as many in the room celebrated until Leia held up her hand again for silence. "I'd like to offer special recognition to our brave fighter pilots-" More cheering. "And our courageous front line team," Leia continued gesturing to Finn, Chewie and Rey in the right side of the room. She also squeezed Han's arm in recognition. Han kissed Leia's hand before going to stand next to Chewie.

"Rawgghrrrrr!" Chewie called in a loud, excited roar. The applause grew as Leia acknowledged the ground team. Finn grabbed Rey's hand and lifted it in the air. Rey smiled at everyone timidly. She still wasn't used to being the center of so much attention.

Rey tilted her head suddenly. She could sense Ben nearby and turned to look behind her. Sure enough, Ben was standing in the threshold, silently. His face was solemn as he kept a steady gaze on his mother. He had his arms folded across his chest and his boots stood firmly apart as he waited for the jubilee to die down. Leia's face softened as she met her son's stare. She beckoned him to come forward, kindly smiling at him. Many of the room's inhabitants murmured their dissent at having Kylo Ren present but only Poe was brave enough to speak up, again. If one thing could be said about Poe Dameron, it would be that he was brave to a fault. He had also been the only known living person who had stood up to Kylo on multiple occasions.

"With all due respect, General Organa. I know Kylo Ren is your _son,_ " Poe spat the last word out viciously, "but should he _really_ be here? At a Resistance war council?" Before anyone could say anything else, Poe turned to look around the room and stepped forward. "He attacked me and my men last night! Finn and Rey were witnesses and can attest to it!"

"I'd like to see you try to remove me," Ben replied calmly. "How damaged is your brain that you continue to poke death in the face?"

"Ben!" Leia said with fierce warning. "Is this allegation true?"

Ben glared at Poe before looking at his mother. "Poe followed me into the woods and made a pitiful 'attempt' on my life, and I defended myself. Any injuries they acquired were because of their own drunken stupidity. But I'm not here to validate myself to anyone. I'm only here to tell you what I know. What you do with my information is of no concern to me. I give it for one reason and one reason only. You are my mother." Ben's voice had been hard until the last sentence, which he had softened slightly.

Rey stepped forward and spoke up, even though she knew Finn would dislike her for it. "Finn and I didn't see the whole altercation, but there was another who did. A woman. She had claimed to have followed Ben also. She said she wanted to thank him for saving her son."

A member of the Resistance council replied, "This is true, I saw Ky...the General's son, save the boy from falling off the top platform. But where is this woman? She should be here to speak of her account of events personally." The other members nodded in agreement but Ben snorted in disgust.

"This is a waste of time. There are _much_ bigger concerns than these petty squabbles. No one died. I think you should all be grateful I've shown at least that much restraint," Ben said with a grave voice as he stepped into the room. All eyes were glued to him and many moved to give him space. Ben glanced around and not one friendly eye met his stare as he continued, "Have you forgotten that the entire _hosnian_ system has been obliterated? And with it, your precious Republic? There is very, very little standing in the First Order's way now. In that, I think we can agree at least on that point."

"And whose fault is that?" Poe snapped viciously. Ben's fingers twitched. How he longed to choke the breath out of the pestering pilot, but he met Rey's eyes and he relaxed. Somewhat.

"You're only hope now, is to find Luke Skywalker-" Ben started to speak but again Poe cut him off.

"You see!? That's what he wants. This is a trap. An elaborate scheme to get his hands on the map. It's been his plan all along! Since he first came to Jakku. He killed the hermit who gave me the map...he killed everyone in the village and took me as a hostage! This _murderer_ should be executed! Son or no son!" Poe roared fiercely.

Rey went to Poe's side and gently gripped his good arm, and turned to Ben. She could feel the storm brewing inside Ben and knew it wouldn't take much more to spark the blaze inside him into an inferno.

Leia could also sense the impending turmoil and said to Poe, "Enough, Dameron!" Poe shook his head incredulously at Leia and at Rey before shrugging her touch off of him fiercely and said in a low voice, "I won't stand here and condone a Knight of Ren in our presence or listen to what this scum has to say. None of you should. We are Resistance, at least...I used to be proud of calling myself that. If you want to listen to this, this... _butcher,_ so be it. But I don't need to to sully myself further." With that, Poe stormed out of the vicinity. Finn looked at Rey and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

But Rey slowly shook her head. "No Finn, I want to hear what Ben has to say."

Finn gave Rey a torn look before glaring at Kylo Ren and following in Poe's footsteps.

No one else moved. They weren't so ready to abandon their General but the aura of the room had dramatically soured.

Han spoke up, trying to rectify the situation . "Look, I know things are dire here. But we need to come up with something. I know I might be biased but I say at least let Ben speak. Then we can bicker and fight over what to do, because frankly at this point… I don't know what we can do. It seems insurmountable. But we _are_ Resistance. We need to start acting like it. We are the galaxy's _last hope_. I'm not going to give up without a fight. I may die, but I'll die trying." No one else spoke. After a few moments of silence Han turned to Ben. "Give us what you got, son."

Ben approached the console and punched in a sequence of keys. A map appeared.

"Here. Near the Outer Rim." Ben highlighted the area as he spoke. "Here, and finally...here, in the Western Reaches. These three areas are the sites for new, currently in the making, Starkiller Bases."

Several around the room made small gasps of despair. Ben waited for the anxious murmurs to die down before continuing. "While the completed construction of these would have a devastating effect on the First Order's remaining enemies… There is a more...immediate threat…"

A shaken voice spoke up from the back, "More pressing than _three_ Starkillers?"

"Yes…" Ben said faintly. He looked at Han. "Do you remember, father? What you said to me...that day on the bridge."

Han nodded gravely.

"Supreme Lead-...Snoke," Ben corrected himself. "Snoke could sense...that I was not fully dedicated to the Dark Side. I couldn't help but feel…" Ben glanced down at his clenched gloves and then at his mother. "I could not be the Master of the Knights of Ren, in full capacity… Snoke always sensed my struggle and pull towards the light. I failed to control the conflict within myself," he finished.

The room was dead silent as they waited for Ben to continue. Ben turned to watch his father's face as he spoke again, "You told me that Snoke was using me for my power. That when he gets what he wants, he would crush me. That I knew it was true."

Han's face was grim as he placed a firm, encouraging hand on Ben's shoulder. "I remember, son," Han said, squeezing Ben's shoulder.

"You don't realize how close to the truth your words were. Snoke was using me. And if possible, he wants you, mother. He also wanted me to bring Rey to him."

"Me? Why would he want me?" Rey said, a little stunned.

"He wants us alive…" Ben said softly. Rey frowned at him, only because she could feel a small tremor of fear flow through him within their close bond.

"Alive for experiments and tests."

"Experiments? What kind of experiments?" Leia frowned. Another member of the council, who was senior officer with brown skin and large, fish-like eyes spoke gruffly, "As foreboding as these tests sound, how is this more dangerous than multiple Starkiller Bases?"

Ben hit a few more keys on the console. A woman's face appeared. She was quite beautiful with symmetrical facial features and a tiny upturned nose. Her raven-colored hair was cut in a straight line just below her chin, which curled to frame her face.

"Because this woman, Eralyn K'vor, works for the First Order. We need to find her and eliminate her."

The room's inhabitants didn't know what to make of this information. A single woman? Posing enough of a threat that a former Knight of Ren would consider her formidable? It seemed ludicrous to most everyone in the room. Only Rey listened intently, waiting for Ben's explanation. He couldn't fake the terrible feelings he had surrounding his soul when he talked about the strange woman. No, Rey could tell Ben was legitimately apprehensive of her.

Ben continued his speech. "Eralyn is the most brilliant scientific mind in her field. A master of DNA and gene splicing. Also she has an intimate understanding of force sensitives in low...and high capacities. She has been working for the First Order for ten years. She _must_ be killed and her work destroyed."

Ben paused, "Unless…You want to use her research for yourselves. What she was last creating was a serum. One that if injected, allowed the subject to become Force Sensitive."

At this revelation, pandemonium perpetrated the entire room. Some louder voices could be heard for a second before they were lost among everyone else's chatter.

"A whole _army-"_

"-Of Ren…"

"Insane!"

"Please! Everyone-" Leia held both of her palms up, motioning for silence. But there was no containing the sudden panic. The room erupted into utter chaos.


	10. Departure

"I must say, this is a most inappropriate way to conduct-" C3PO chimed in, as the people in the war council continued to argue.

 _Ridiculous…_ Ben thought. He waited a few moments but it didn't seem likely that order would be restored any time soon. He calmly began walking around the circular computer console. Ben was rather tall and overshadowed most in the room, and his mere movements were enough to cow the people he stepped near. They shied back from him further as he pulled out his saber. Ben extended his hand forward that held the lightsaber and the weapon began to float a foot above his fingers.

He continued his leisurely pace as the room finally quieted. Ben had kept his eyes on Rey's the entire time as he moved. He had sent her a reassuring thought that he wouldn't hurt anyone.

Still, Rey had moved her hand to her own lightsaber and kept a sharp watch on him. _If you try, I'd stop you._

 _No doubt, little scavenger._ Ben's mouth quirked up for a split second before he spoke aloud. "The Force is in every living thing. And it's everywhere. But only those, born with sensitivity…" Ben said quietly, "Can manipulate it."

His red lightsaber sprang to life. The saber crackled menacingly with raw, barely contained power. It's unique crossguards emitting two small beams from both sides.

There was complete silence as Ben stopped his walk, letting the deadly weapon hover upright above his hand, slowly turning and bathing him in it's dangerous ruby glow.

Ben deactivated his weapon and re-holstered it. "I'm sure no one here needs a further lesson as to why a whole army with Force capabilities would mean our doom."

"There's something I've struggled to understand, young Solo," the fish-eyed alien spoke. "You speak of 'our' doom. How would this be your undoing? If the situation is what you claim, why turn against the Order and paint a target on your back? Why come to us now?"

"It's a good question…"

"...We can't know his motives, or trust him."

Ben listened as some openly began to question him. He didn't want to reveal more than he was willing but he couldn't see how to avoid telling them, so he answered quietly, "Because Eralyn K'vor was using my blood for her research."

There were a few hushed murmurs around the room before Leia addressed her son, "This serum, you said she _was_ creating it. That she _was_ using your blood. Are you saying they don't have a viable drug yet?"

"Eralyn, after several years of studying Force sensitives was able to isolate those who were extremely connected to the Force. She calls them, 'Force Conduits'. It seems, from my understanding, that a Conduit's blood has a better serum result," Ben explained. "That being said, the formula is still incomplete with around a fifty percent chance of subject death. The ones that do survive are...changed. Even though they do exhibit new Force capabilities, they become violent, uncontrollable. Snoke has no use for creatures like that. They are usually put down and autopsied."

"This is...this revelation is more than we ever thought was against us," Leia said gravely. "So this Eralyn, you were one of her test subjects?" She looked at her son with remorse. She felt like she had failed her only son, that she should have protected him somehow.

Ben nodded at his mother. "Yes, I am a Conduit. Eralyn theorized that Darth Vader was most likely the most powerful Conduit in the known galaxy systems and since my grandfather is dead, the next best thing would be his children…"

"Or grandchildren," Han said softly.

Ben gave his father a quick glance before looking at Rey and then his mother. "That is why Snoke wants us. You, me and Rey, and of course, Luke Skywalker."

"I still don't know why he would want me, I'm not a Skywalker," Rey interjected, her brow furrowing.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her, "You really don't know? Very well… Around the time you were discovering your abilities there was an awakening in the Force. I felt it. Snoke felt it. I can only assume it was you… No, I strongly believe it is… There's something about you that's been a mystery I haven't been able to decipher. And Snoke was most interested when I told him you had resisted me. Not an easy feat, I grudgingly admit," Ben gave her one of his half-smiles. "One that maybe only my uncle and Snoke would've been able to deflect. But somehow a girl with no training was able to accomplish it."

Rey didn't expect this flattery from Ben and she said nothing so Ben continued, "Eralyn would certainly want to have you, given these facts. And I'm sure she would find that you are, at the very least, a Conduit. And once Luke is found, I would become obsolete to Snoke. I could sense his doubt about my...commitment. If Luke Skywalker's blood was shown to be what they needed, I know Snoke would not hesitate to destroy me. So there you have it. My motive for being here...for defecting. An act of pure self-preservation. I don't know what could be more convincing than that...in my position."

Ben looked at his mother to give his final message, "Snoke knows it takes time to find Forcelings, train them, and indoctrinate them to his cause. With the serum they only have to find a handful of those he deemed most worthy. He would have a loyal squad ready in years instead of decades. You have to find uncle Luke, mother. Before they do." With everything said that he was willing to say, Ben turned to leave.

This was the moment that Leia had feared, since she knew after what Han had said that Ben would now try to go. She followed her son, asking him to wait. Ben was already outside when he heard his mother call to him. He turned and waited for her to come closer.

"You have to go to him, mother. You're the only one Luke will trust. I won't be here when you return. I think you can understand why," Ben spoke gently. "Try to convince him to go after Eralyn K'vor. If you can persuade him, I will help any way I can."

Leia shook her head and grabbed Ben's arm with both hands, as if she could physically make him stay. "You made mistakes, but you're on the right path of redeeming yourself by telling us what you know and by coming back to your family. Please, you can't leave again!" She implored him, shaking his arm.

"You need a family in the first place, in order to come back to one." Ben snapped as he shrugged off her touch.

Instantly he felt regret as he watched his mother's face crumble as if he had struck her.

He had let his resentment lash out and it was too late to take the words back. Ben lowered his head and said, "Forgive me, moth-...mom, I really...I am trying. This isn't easy for me to..." Ben sighed heavily with remorse. "I shouldn't have let my anger… I imagine this is hard for you too. I'm sorry." He stepped forward and opened his arms. He hugged his mother tightly and sighed again, this time with content.

"I just… just need time, okay? I just need time." Ben said with genuine tenderness, trying to make up for his harsh words.

Han, who had shortly followed after Leia and had heard everything, placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "Take all you need son."

Ben released his mother and hesitated before moving to his father and hugging him too. Rey watched them from the door's threshold, but this time witnessing their moment didn't create the same lonely heartsick lump in her throat. She felt happy for Ben and his family and maybe she did still feel a small twinge of wanting to belong, but she was glad for them. Leia noticed Rey and looked back at her son, smiling, "Your father tells me you have a new friend."

Ben groaned, "Mom, we don't really need to talk about that. Besides, I should go talk to her, if you'll excuse me…" Ben left his parents and approached Rey, grateful to get away. He still wasn't used to the unfamiliar family dynamic.

"I see you found my present. I'm glad I was able to guess your measurements correctly," Ben said appreciatively, eying her up and down.

"You didn't leave me much choice. I thank you, but I do want my old clothes back. People will think we're friends, matching like this."

"Certainly can't have that," he said with mock apprehension. "I'm afraid your other outfit has been disposed of, so you'll have to make do with this one."

Before she could argue, he asked her, "Would you like to take a short walk with me?"

Rey eyed Ben suspiciously, and glanced over at his parents. They were holding hands and smiling at them hopefully. Rey sighed. It would be rude to say no.

"Alright. I guess that's fine," she replied.

Ben offered her his elbow. At least she knew what to do with that now, thanks to Han. She held the crook of his arm with her fingertips and they walked into the forest.

"Feels like we did something like this before," Rey said, remembering the previous night when she had raised her lightsaber against Ben in these same woods.

Now out of earshot of his parents Ben said, "This little stroll should prove to be more pleasant, although I will admit you looked ravishing, when you launched yourself at me in the moonlight. We should do that again sometime."

"What? Fight? Sure. I think I'd enjoy that more than…"

"Than what?" Ben asked, cutting her off. "Than the other events of that evening? I thought you rather enjoyed it. At least, it sure felt like you did...even after I left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snipped.

"Nothing," he said with his stupid half smirk.

"Liar." Rey felt her face begin to heat, as well as her hand on his arm.

Changing the subject, Ben stopped and turned to face her. "Have you thought about my proposal? Of becoming my apprentice?"

Ben did know a lot about the Force but his way didn't feel like the path she wanted to walk. She'd never seen him act selflessly. All he did, he did for his benefit only. So she said, carefully, "I have thought about it, a bit. But now that we can find your uncle, I wanted to meet him first. Before I decided to commit to anything."

Ben's face seemed to freeze in an unidentifiable mask. Rey watched his features and felt out for his emotions to see what he was thinking. But she could sense nothing. Their bond seemed to suddenly turn into silent ice.

"That is...reasonable," he said mildly, albeit, somewhat strained.

She watched his eyes for a long time, saying nothing. She perhaps wondered if she should be his apprentice… But no, she mentally shook her head. There was just too much she didn't know about Ben Solo.

"Are you still afraid of me?" Ben asked bluntly, breaking her from her inner thoughts.

"No." Rey replied too quickly.

"I will not harm you...I told you on the Falcon." He said, matter-of-factly.

"And you've _always_ been that honest?" She said, disbelieving.

"To you, I have never lied."

"And would you lie to me now?" She questioned him.

"No."

"Are _you_ afraid?" She inquired.

"Yes," he didn't hesitate. "Of many things."

Ben then sighed, tiring of her questions. "What do you want Rey? To be a part of the Resistance with my mother? To work with my father, the smuggler? To go under my uncle's tutelage and train as a Jedi? Go back to Jakku? We could go back there you know."

"We? To Jakku?"

"We have some time before my mother brings my uncle here. Perhaps enough for us to go to Jakku and hunt for whatever clues we can find about your family."

This struck Rey to her core. She had desperately wanted to go back to Jakku, but Maz Kanata had told her there was nothing there for her. Rey should believe Maz, but some small part of her still clung to her past. Some part of her still hoped.

But still, she had her suspicions about Ben and what he was after, so she asked him candidly, "Why would you want to help me? What am I even to you?"

Ben didn't reply immediately, he only watched her intently. Rey lifted her chin up at him and raised an eyebrow. "No lies, remember?" She mocked him with his previous words.

"Your ability with the Force would make you a powerful ally. With some training, you could be, could _do_ anything you wanted. Let go of your doubt, and come with me. I could teach you the best parts of each side of the Force. We would have no equal in the galaxy."

It dawned on her then, that that was what Ben had wanted all along. To use her.

"So that's what you're after. More power. You don't care about me, or about what happened to my family! Don't pretend that you do!" Rey said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. She dropped her hold on his arm and tried to spin around, to go back, but Ben had caught her shoulders, preventing her.

"Let go of me, Ben." she growled in a low threatening voice as she glared furiously at him. She was very close to fighting him again and he knew it, but still, Ben didn't release her. He spoke, trying to clarify himself, "I told you I wouldn't lie to you. I never have and won't start now. I do care what happens to you. Your interests are my interests. Search your feelings, you know it's true."

"Why?"

Ben paused before replying, heavily, "Because I can't get you out of my mind. You have been immeshed in my life since I took you captive. I don't really think I was the captor that day…" he added, dropping his hands and his gaze from hers. It seemed more of a revelation to himself than it was to her.

Rey ignored his latest proclamation and asked, "And if I choose your uncle? You still want to kill the last Jedi? Kill me if I don't pick you?"

"No, I don't want to kill my uncle. Any enemy of Snoke is not my enemy. I can't pretend to know if Luke still deems me as his. Probably," he said glibly.

"You still didn't say if you would kill me or not," she reminded him. Ben did look at her then, and for what seemed like a long time he only watched her.

"No lies…?" She said as she tilted her head questioningly at him.

She could feel his emotions again, violently churning. It was difficult for her to decipher exactly what he was feeling. But she didn't feel threatened.

"No, I would not harm you. I told you on the falcon," he repeated. Ben's eyes briefly flickered to something behind Rey's head as he spoke and he grabbed her hands in his.

 _Crouch,_ he ordered her, pulling her down with him as he bent his knees. They huddled, facing each other, balancing on their feet.

 _Close your eyes, Rey. Tell me when you feel it._ Ben pushed this thought into her mind before closing his own eyes. She kept hers open, watching him. His breathing slowed and his grip on her relaxed, but didn't release. Skeptically she closed her eyes and waited.

A few minutes ticked by agonizingly slow. She took a deep a breath, and tried to focus. She felt nothing. She opened one eye and peeped at Ben.

 _Eyes closed, Rey._ Ben ordered again, more sternly. _And stop fidgeting._

Rey let out a short puff of air in a nearly silent snort. She closed her eyes again. She could feel Ben trying to reach out to her with his mind, and she let him in. Her eyelids gradually began to feel very heavy. She felt the soft breeze on her skin. The warm rays of the planet's sun bathing them. Ben's slowing heartbeat. Hers mimicking his and time seemed to slow.

She felt it now. The Force, steadily and constantly moving around them, through them. The tiny insects crawling beneath them. She soon lost herself in all of it.

She could feel a predatory eagle creature soaring above them. She could see it stretch it's wings, could feel it so clearly it was like seeing it with her eyes. She knew it would dive, before it did. It finally swooped down and snatched a field rabbit. She felt the eagle's drive to kill the small mammal. The equally strong drive of the rabbit to run and escape. It's heartbeat ceased as the winged animal cinched it's talons tight around its prey's neck.

She was so enraptured that she almost missed what Ben was about to do. She sensed his movement before he even started to shift. Her eyes sprang open as he suddenly launched himself at her. She was ready for him, although just barely. Ben would have had her pinned had she not dropped and rolled a split second before. Still, he was too fast for her and easily caught her before she could jump up.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" She struggled vainly underneath him, her eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Your reflexes are improving. As well as your premonition," he said subtly, his face inches from hers.

"Thanks, now would you kindly remove yourself? I'm only asking nicely before I _throw_ you off."

"If that's what you want." He waited a few seconds, his eyes baring into hers. "Meditation is an important part of your training, regardless of who you follow," Ben said as he stood, pulling her up with him. He remained close to her. "You have one hour to decide if you want to come with me to Jakku. I'll be waiting in the hangar." He reached out and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear in his familiar way. "In case I don't see you again, little scavenger." Ben tilted her head as he bent his to kiss her. She let him, her earlier anger vanishing as their lips met.

This kiss didn't last long at all and Ben turned from her, swiftly striding out of the woods.

* * *

Rey didn't have much to pack. All she had to her name were the gifts from Ben and his mother, and the lightsaber she had inherited. She adjusted the weapon resting on her hip and gently placed her alabaster gown into small knapsack, along with the ruby ribbon from Ben's present. She slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder and made her way to Finn's room. She of course had to say goodbye to her friends.

She knocked on the door and slid it open after a loud voice shouted, "Come in!"

"Rey! I'm glad you're here. Guess what? R2-D2 has woken up. It looks like his data and Kylo's match. Isn't that great news? I think the General is planning on going to Ahch-to, to find Luke. Are you going with her?" Finn asked, eying her satchel.

"Uh...no, I'm going back to Jakku."

"What?! You can't go now Rey! We're a part of something here. I didn't see it before, but you helped me realize that even someone like me can make a difference. We need everyone to stand up to the Order. You really want to turn your back on all of that?" Finn's voice had grown in volume as he stood and gripped her shoulders.

"I'm not going to stay there, I just...well, Ben offered to take me back there and look for clues about my family. Why they left me there."  
"That was _years_ ago, Rey. What clues could possibly be on that junkyard wasteland?"

She shook her head slightly, "I don't know, but it's at least worth checking out. I need to know."

"You don't need to chase after a forgotten past, it won't help you. You can only move forward."

Rey chuckled and smiled endearingly at her friend, "You sound like Maz."

"Well, she's a smart lady. Listen, there is one thing I _do_ know, and that's that Kylo Ren will corrupt you. You're everything that is good Rey, and that bastard will taint you. Don't go to Jakku, and don't go with him. Go with Leia to find Luke Skywalker. You could be a Jedi, Rey!"

"I'm coming back here to D'Qar, but I've made my decision. I need to close that part of my life once and for all, and even if I find nothing...I'm hoping that that will be enough to help me forget about it and move on. But I need to do this."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Finn mumbled, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

"Thanks Finn, I'll be alright. I survived there for years, I don't think a few days will kill me."

"It's not Jakku I'm worried about. It's you with _him._ No, you know what? If you want to do this, I'm coming with you," Finn said with finality, turning to pack his own bag.

"Are you sure? You hate being around Ben."

"I hate the idea of him being alone with you more. I don't trust him," Finn said shrewdly. Rey smiled broadly and hugged Finn from behind tightly. Surprised, Finn turned around and hugged her back.

"Thanks Finn, you're a true friend. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Well...might as well go get it done so we can come back. When do we leave?" He asked.

Rey looked up at Finn's clock and grabbed his hand swiftly. "We leave in a few minutes, come on!"

Rey and Finn hurried to the outdoor ship dock bay. Han was standing next to the Millennium Falcon with Ben.

"Take good care of her, son," Han said, patting the hull of his ship fondly. "She'll get you there safely. Ah, your pilot's here," Han softly smirked at Rey as she and Finn ran up to them. Ben glanced at Finn disapprovingly, but said nothing about his presence. He instead looked at Rey and said, "I'm glad you decided to come. Board when you're ready." Ben extended his hand to his father and they clasped wrists. "Father, thank you for letting me borrow the Falcon."

Han smiled at this son, "She's all yours now. I don't need to go anywhere anymore, certainly not as a smuggler. Good luck, Ben." He squeezed his son's arm and released him as Ben continued to walk up the Millennium's ramp.

"You kids watch out, there's still a lot of the First Order swarming about. But I have no doubt you'll give 'em hell." Han pulled Rey in for a tight hug and said quietly in her ear. "Thank you, you're good for him, you know… I just wanted to thank you." When Han moved back he gave Rey one last nod of appreciation and went to shake Finn's hand. "Safe journey, kid. May the Force be with you."


	11. Mission: Jakku

"Garrett."

A tall well-built man dressed in black, whose face was shrouded by a dark visor stepped forward to address the large hologram of Snoke.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?"

Snoke's image looked down at the Knight of Ren he had summoned for an audience.

"I have an important task for you… Your Master, Kylo Ren has disappeared since the destruction of the Starkiller. His presence suddenly became...faint. This disturbance must be explained. You are to retrace his steps. Start with Jakku, and Takodana, then report back to me on your findings…"

"Your will, Supreme Leader." The man bowed with a curled fist against his left shoulder. "I shall leave at once."

"Not just yet…" Snoke whispered, speaking through the side of his misshapen mouth. "General Hux. Approach."

Garrett Ren shifted his body to the left to accommodate General Hux's presence on the platform. The young blonde-haired officer was just barely containing his nervous shaking. He took his usual position with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Supreme Leader." Hux managed to kept his gaze on Snoke's scowling face. He swallowed nervously.

"Tell me exactly how you failed. Why the Resistance is very much alive at the moment, and how an entire...Starkiller...Base...came to be destroyed. Answer carefully or you will find out why I've asked Garrett to stay," Snoke said with a soft menacing tone.

Garrett smiled coldly under his mask as he watched General Hux sweat. It took some restraint on his part to suppress his cruel laughter at Hux's predicament, but even he knew it would be unwise to laugh in Snoke's presence.

"I live only to serve," Garrett said with precise eagerness as he ran his gloved thumb lovingly over his long handled vibro-axe. He thought of the look on Kylo Ren's face when he learned it was he who had killed Hux and not him. The urge to laugh almost became too much.

"A-According to my report, what I've gathered, the scavenger girl, the traitor storm-trooper FN-2187 and Han Solo were re-responsible for lowering the Base's s-shields. Which then allowed the Rebel pilots an opening to fire on the thermal oscillator," Hux sputtered out. His pronounced lisp worsening with each sentence.

Snoke continued to glare down at Hux in silence, so Hux continued in a shaky voice, "B-But we have multiple troop witnesses who spotted another-"

"ENOUGH!" Snoke leaned forward in his chair and glanced at Garrett. "Garrett Ren, I've had my fill of incompetence." Snoke waved his hand in dismissal. Garrett didn't bother containing his low cackling as he pulled his axe free and activated it. His blade sprang to life with a brilliant violet glow.

"P-Please, Supreme Leader!" Hux backed away with his hands raised before stumbling. He cowered on the ground with his hands still above his head, his elbows bent to keep his outward palms close to his head in pitiful defense as he cried for Snoke's mercy. Garrett advanced, taking a slow, stalking, and prowling approach as he moved towards Hux, grinning under his ebony visor.

Snoke was about to fade and disconnect when Hux shouted, "IT WAS KYLO REN. HE LEFT WITH THEM."

"Halt! Garrett!" Snoke snapped as he gave General Hux his full attention again. "Explain."

General Hux stood and walked toward the platform again, giving Garrett a wide berth, refusing to look at the Knight. Hux tentatively looked into Snoke's eyes, gaining some of his composure back, now that he had intel Snoke was willing to listen to.

He smoothed his raven-colored coat and wiped his sweaty palms against the cloth before he spoke, "We have multiple storm-trooper eyewitnesses who saw Kylo Ren cross the oscillator bridge, only he was stopped by Han Solo. They talked, and Kylo removed his helmet and handed Solo his lightsaber." General Hux lifted his chin and continued, his lisp barely audible now as he talked faster, "Kylo used the Force to plant the rest of the explosives the invaders had brought. Our troops were too afraid to disobey and stood by, not willing to fire on Kylo, and unsure of what to do, they came to me to report. T-That's all I know."

Snoke's face had become more and more twisted as Hux spoke until finally he burst with rage. "Garrett, you will tell your fellow brothers and sister to assemble and report to me for instructions _immediately_. Your mission remains the same. Follow in Kylo's footsteps for any _hint,_ any _trace._ I want him brought to me! ...Alive," Snoke added furiously.

"Yes, at once Supreme Leader," Garrett said, bowing once more before turning to walk swiftly down the ramp and to carry out his new orders. He would gladly hunt down the traitorous Kylo Ren… But he had no intention of bringing him back alive. If Kylo was disposed of, there would be little else to stand in his way of becoming the new Master of the Knight's of Ren.

Garrett began humming to himself happily as he pictured Kylo's head being sliced cleanly by his axe. Then he'd take Kylo's lightsaber for himself… Garrett laughed freely now he was outside the meeting room. Everyone who heard it felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up. It was the most disturbing sound they'd ever heard.

General Hux, still watched Snoke in dreaded anticipation, hoping his information was enough to keep him alive. After a time, Snoke's image began to fade, but before the transmission winked out, he whispered, "Do not fail me again, General…"

Suddenly all alone, Hux collapsed again, this time in relief. His relief was cut short as it turned to anger. Anger against that entitled brat, Kylo Ren. _He will pay for this._ Hux silently swore to himself, his hands clenched in tight fists above his knees. _He will pay dearly for my humiliation!_

* * *

Finn glared sullenly at Ben, who sat disturbingly close to Rey in the co-pilot's seat. Finn's glower deepened as he watched Ben lean in to talk quietly with Rey. He couldn't hear what Ben was saying but it was probably nothing good. Unable to sit back in silence any longer, Finn unbuckled his chair's belt and walked into the cockpit space. He placed a hand on the top of Rey's and Ben's seats and leaned in, wedging himself between them as much as he physically could. "So, how much longer, Rey?" Finn asked, with forced cheerfulness.

"I'd say about fifteen minutes more until we reach Jakku," Rey replied, glancing at the ship's console.

"You could get a lot done in fifteen minutes. Like scrub the windows. I hear you're good at that sort of thing," Ben said coolly, clearly not happy at Finn's intrusion.

"Yeah, or you know, slaughter an entire village. Too bad there's no one aboard for you to murder."

"Oh I very much disagree with you on that." Ben stood and took a step towards Finn. Finn didn't back down. On the contrary, he stepped forward to meet Ben's unspoken challenge until their chests were nearly touching.

"Boys," Rey said exasperatingly. "Why don't _both_ of you go cool down. On opposite sides of the ship. You can come back when you're ready to say sorry to each other."

"Are you serious?! He-" Finn began to rage, but Rey interrupted him.

"Nuh-uh! Both of you, get out. Really, you two are acting worse than a wild vornskr."

"What's a vornskr?" Finn asked genuinely.

"Something with a bigger brain than you…" Ben shot at Finn, over his shoulder as he retreated to his usual spot. Finn followed before turning left, walking to his corner. The two men openly glared at each other as they sat with their arms crossed.

Ben pictured ramming his lightsaber through Finn's chest. The image made him smile wolfishly at Finn.

Finn could pretty much guess at what Kylo Ren was thinking about, and smiled back at him. He knew Kylo couldn't touch him and risk Rey's wrath. It made Finn feel a little better, seeing Kylo squirm. Now out of earshot of Rey, Finn leaned forward. "She will _never_ choose you. She's everything that is good and you? You are nothing but a murderer," Finn said, peering angrily into Kylo Ren's seemingly disinterested gaze.

Ben tilted his head sideways slightly. "She will. She has too much anger to be a Jedi. My uncle will sense it, and refuse her. Just as he should have refused me… Luke Skywalker will not be so blind again."

"We're here!" Rey called from the cockpit. Finn and Ben joined her as she maneuvered the Millennium Falcon out of hyper-drive. The tan planet of Jakku now loomed below them, a large floating bland desert of nothingness.

"Here we go," Rey said excitedly, preparing them for landing. She parked the Falcon near Niima Post, but not too close. She didn't want the previous 'owner', Unkar Plutt trying to repossess it.

"So, we should start where you lived. Where, exactly is that?" Ben inquired, adjusting his leather belt. He looked up to find Rey, who was moments before, extremely excited to now seeing her with her eyes downcast and slumped in her chair.

Ben moved past Finn and crouched before her, so their eyes would be at the same level. He spoke bluntly. "Do you want to go back to D'Qar? Forget our mission?"

At Ben's probing, Rey straightened her shoulders and met Ben's stare. She said in a firm tone, "No."

Ben nodded encouragingly and stood up, "Then let's go."

Ben bumped Finn's shoulder as he walked past him to go down the loading dock.

"Real mature, asshole…" Finn muttered at Ben's back. He turned to cheer up Rey but she was already up and heading for the exit.

"Hey, Rey. Talk for a second?" Finn asked, reaching out to take her wrist, but she was moving too fast.

"Maybe later Finn, come on." Rey replied without looking at him as she descended down the walk. She turned around once her feet touched the dust to see Finn still standing on the ship, looking crestfallen.

Rey lifted a hand to block the sun's rays from her face as she gazed up at him. She smiled kindly at him. "Hey, we'll talk later. I promise. I just, have a lot going on in my mind right now. Maybe we can talk all about it when we leave."

Finn stepped down and stood next to her, smiling back. "Yeah, I'll take you up on that."

"If you guys are done chitchatting, can we get moving?" Ben said gruffly.

"Yeah I guess we should, before someone's _precious_ pasty skin gets burnt. Hey Kylo, you ever think about getting another mask? It would be a nice not to have to loo-" Finn eye's grew wide and he began coughing violently before he could finish his sentence.

"Ben," Rey said warningly.

"What? I'm not doing anything. You would sense it." Ben raised an eyebrow at her before continuing to watch Finn struggle to get air into his lungs. Ben stepped next to Finn, who tried backing away but not before Ben struck him on the back firmly. A small beetle popped out of Finn's mouth and landed on the ground, burrowing itself into the safety of the sand. Finn started breathing heavily and retching at the same time.

"Y-You hit...me…" Finn sputtered between breaths.

"Anytime, truly," Ben remarked casually as he moved away from Finn to avoid getting vomit on his boots. "Ugh… Maybe you should keep your wide lips shut. That poor insect…"

Rey glared at Ben before grabbing Finn's arm. "Are you alright? Do you want to wait on the ship? We shouldn't be long," Rey said gently. But Finn shook his head furiously.

"No way. I'm fine. Lead the way, Rey."

Ben rolled his eyes and sighed, following behind Rey and Finn as they walked ahead of him, her hand still on Finn's arm.

Rey stopped next to a fallen AT-AT Walker.

"Well...this is home," she said softly, suddenly self-conscious.

"You lived, in that?" Finn said eyeing the shabby broken machine.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, okay?" Rey crossed her arms, hugging them to her chest.

Ben eyed the walker silently before speaking. "So, let's go in and see what clues we can gather...if any," he added doubtfully.

They climbed inside and Rey groaned out loud. "My things! Everything is gone…" She rummaged around, searching for anything but it looked like everything that was of even a small iota of value was gone. Ben curiously studied a wall that was covered in white lines that had been etched into it.

Rey came and stood next to Ben. She reached out and traced one of the scratches with her finger. "Every day, since my family left…" Ben could feel her emotions just beginning to bubble under the surface of their bond.

"I was ten when I was sent away to my uncle," Ben shared, quietly. "How old were you, when they left?"

"Five, I think. I'm not sure. I-I had a vision of it, when I touched the lightsaber." Rey lightly brushed her fingertips along the top of her weapon. She closed her eyes tightly. "I was screaming...for them to come back. Then I saw you." Rey opened her eyes and stared into Ben's stoic gaze. "You came at me with your lightsaber," she finished.

"I would never hurt you Rey." Ben said again, wanting to reach for her, but he didn't think she would accept him, so he made no moves toward her.

"Hmph," Finn snorted disbelievingly from behind them. He started shifting the sand around with his feet. There was nothing but sad memories here and he wanted nothing more than to take Rey away from here. Away from this horrible planet.

"There's nothing left, Rey. This was a mistake."

"I guess you're right. I should have known nothing would be here. I should just accept that they abandoned me here. To die alone." She dropped her head and her shoulders started to shake. Finn moved towards her but not before Ben reached out and enclosed her in his arms. She gratefully leaned into him and finally let her tears fall. Ben swooped her up, not unlike when he had captured her on Takodana and carried her out of her former home, except this time she was consciously holding onto him.

Finn could only watch as Kylo smugly lifted her and took her outside. Finn furiously kicked a pile of sand near his feet. Something small and metal flew out of the small pile and hit the far wall with a metal _twang._

"Huh?" Finn said aloud. He reached down and picked up the metal piece. It looked different from the other scrap around and he pocketed it. He thought if it was one of Rey's keepsakes, it would be good for him to present it to her without the ever present Kylo Ren around. It just might earn him another kiss on the cheek. He smiled and went outside, gathering new hope that he could still be someone special to Rey.

Finn's thoughts crashed and caved as he saw Rey and Kylo. Kylo was talking softly so Finn couldn't hear, but Rey was looking up at him, and she seemed somewhat consoled. At least she was out of Kylo's arms and Finn thought it was a prefect time for him to finally step in.

"Hey Rey, you think we should check Niima Post? You never know if someone remembers something from about fifteen years ago."

"That's would be a good idea Finn, but you know, I tried that before and no one had any answers for me."

"That was before you had a lightsaber," Ben said pointedly.

Rey gave him a chastised look. "You can't just go threatening people, Ben."

"Isn't that why I'm here?" Ben answered.

"I'm not sure _why_ you're here. Why do you even care about Rey or her friends?" Finn snapped at him.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, and we don't need to use our weapons. We have the Force."

"That's not the way the Force works," Finn huffed petulantly.

Ben raised both eyebrows at Finn. "You're not seriously trying to lecture _me_ on how the Force works. You can't be that stupid."

Rey sighed and started walking for the post, leaving the boys behind to argue. They quickly caught up to her with Ben on her left, and Finn on her right. Their constant bickering was starting to annoy her, but at the same time it felt good to have people around her. She wouldn't trade it for her old life. At this revelation to herself she smiled inwardly. Ben and Finn had quieted down into a stoney silence and soon the three were at the post.

They were met with very curious stares from those bold enough to stay and watch them pass. Many others shied away from them.

Finn glanced around doubtfully. "I don't think anyone wants to talk to us…"

"Then we won't give them a choice," Ben said with soft menace.

Rey's spirits quickly perked up and she waved and shouted, "Kaia!"

An older woman who sat beneath a yellowed canopy, vigorously scrubbing a piece of alloy scrap looked up in surprise.

"Rey? Dear, is that you? We thought you had died in the attack! Oh child…" Kaia rose and embraced Rey tightly. "What happened to you? Who are those two gentleman? The dark one looks familiar, but the tall man, I don't think we've met." Kaia smiled kindly at Ben.

Ben opened his mouth to speak but Finn stepped in front of him and held out his hand to the elder lady and said brightly, "I'm Finn. A good friend of Rey's. We escaped the First Order's attack and decided to come back, to help Rey. Oh, and this is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren of the First Order." Finn moved and gestured towards Ben. Kaia's friendly smile faded as she looked at Ben, alarmed.

To everyone's surprise, Ben only smiled at the old woman and gave a small laugh. "Ah, my _friend_ here loves to tell jokes. But we are here to help Rey." Ben took Kaia's hand and kissed the back of it softly.

 _Show off,_ Finn grumbled to himself internally.

"We're trying to find out what happened with her family. Why she was left here, and where they might be. Perhaps, you know something that could help? You've seemed to know Rey for a long time."

Kaia looked at Rey sadly. "Child, you know if I knew anything, I would have told you a long time ago. I only know that Unkar Plutt had you brought here. So he might be the one to talk to, but I don't need to tell you that he won't reveal anything unless you pay a price."

"That won't be a problem, where can we find him?" Ben said intensely, so much so that Kaia was willing to believe he _was_ part of the First Order. Kaia pointed behind her at a small building with a barred window opening.

"Thank you Kaia," Rey hugged the old woman again tightly.

"Be careful!" Kaia called out to Rey as the girl left, but she got the distinct feeling that Rey would be fine. That girl was tough and knew how to take care of herself.

The three approached Plutt's business trade post, but the gates had been pulled over the opening and a small 'Closed' sign was set out, leaning against the bars.

Rey frowned. "That's odd. It shouldn't be closed, not at this hour. This is just before the closing rush."

Ben glanced around the shop and shrugged. "We can always break in."

Rey didn't oppose the idea entirely. She had hated Unkar Plutt and his stingy portions that he greedily doled out, but it wasn't Jedi-like behavior to just smash property up.

"He might not be very willing to talk to us, if we destroy his business. Then we'll never know what he could know."

"Not necessarily. It would prove a good opportunity to test your mind reading skills."

"Oh yeah, good plan," Finn said sarcastically.

"Then we're in agreement. We just make him tell us. But we still need to find him."

Rey looked up at the sky, which was darkening very fast. "We've got another problem. A storm will be here in about ten minutes." She pointed at the atmosphere. "We can't make it back to the AT-AT, even if we ran," Rey said discouragingly.

"A little storm? I actually wouldn't mind a little rain. I'm scorched," Finn fanned himself with a hand.

"Didn't they teach you _anything_ in the Trooper program? It's a dust storm and we won't be able to breathe if we get caught in it. Well, you won't," Ben said as he opened his satchel and removed a red mask.

"You really made a replica of your old mask?" Rey asked incredulously.

"It was a part of who I was. Besides, it has its uses. Like filtering sand."

Rey sighed and turned around to find Kaia. Many of the Post's inhabitants were already shuffling off to their shelters. Rey spotted her and told her two companions to follow her.

"Of course, it might be a tight fit, but you're all welcome inside," Kaia said warmly, ushering them into her nearby hut.

Kaia and Rey began stuffing every crack tightly with cloth. Space was indeed limited inside and there was only one chair so Ben sat on the floor with his legs tucked underneath him. Finn also sat on the ground, sulking about being pent up this close with Kylo.

Soon the storm raged around them and all they could do was wait. The walls of the hut shook maddeningly, and the violent wind was as loud as a banshee's cry. Masking the dragging footsteps of the brutish aliens that were slowly surrounding them.


	12. Old Friend, New Enemy

Finn sat cross-legged, tracing random shapes in the sand floor with his left hand while his right elbow rested on his knee, his hand propping his chin up. He shot a quick glance up in Rey's direction. She was to his left, leaning against the hut wall with her arms crossed. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were closed, as though she were deep in thought. Finn looked back down and continued to absently draw in the sand as he listened to the savage wind howl outside.

He was glad to be near Rey, but hated being trapped in here with two other people. Especially when one of those people was Kylo Ren. Finn sighed. Maybe when they left here he could get another chance to talk to Rey alone.

"Oh, so you did learn your shapes in Troop School. I guess that's something," Ben remarked casually, smirking at Finn. Ben was also leaning against a shack wall, opposite of Rey.

"Yeah, you know what tough guy? No one likes you. Except maybe your mom," Finn snapped back.

"Rey likes me." Ben replied with a knowing smug look on his face.

Rey's eyes opened and she sent Ben a glowering scowl before turning to Kaia, who was awkwardly listening to the group from her stool. "I'm sorry to have brought such _rude_ and idiot guests to your house Kaia," Rey said apologetically.

Kaia gave her a timid smile before saying softly, "It's no problem dear."

Finn grunted and looked down at his makeshift doodles before scattering them. He wanted to punch Ben's smirk right off his face, but instead he sat silently and fumed.

Ben stood straight and brushed some dust from his red pants and gave a small polite cough, but he too, elected to stay silent after Rey's admonishment.

Rey looked at each 'man' in turn and sighed exasperatingly. "I really don't know what to do with you two. Give it a rest already."

A couple of awkward minutes passed as the four settled down again, until Ben suddenly cocked his head to the side, as if listening to something no one else could hear. The hair stood up on the back of his neck and he looked at Rey.

She was watching him, with a small frown on her face. "What is it?"

"You feel it too," Ben asked, not really a question but more of a statement.

"Yes," Rey replied.

Ben pulled his red mask back out and slipped it on.

"Oh here we go," Finn grumbled. Finn stood up and placed his hands over his forehead and mouth, mocking Ben as he said in a muffled voice, "Oh look at me, in my little dark mask, at least no one can see my ugly fac-"

" _Shut up!"_ Ben hissed through his visor, his voice now noticeably octaves lower and more obscure. "Rey, your lightsaber," he ordered, as he pulled out and activated his own weapon.

"What's going on?" Kaia said, looking from Rey to Ben. When she looked at Ben, standing there in his mask with his red saber in hand, her face grew pale. "You _are_ the one. You c-came...with the First Order and killed all those people. Y-You really are Kylo Ren." Kaia turned to Finn, her face was filled with shock and horror. "You weren't lying." Then she fell.

Finn was closest to the old woman and he caught her shoulders as she fainted off her stool. Finn glared at Ben and burst out angrily, "You bastard. Do you really enjoy scaring little old ladies like that!? Does it give you some kind of sick thrill?"

"Get down and find something to cover your-" Ben began to say with his new distinct voice as an entire wall of the hut was ripped off.

Rey had grabbed a sheer yellow scarf from one of the window cracks and had wrapped it around her eyes and mouth before the sudden breach but Finn and Kaia were not so lucky. Sand pelted Finn as the wind whipped and snapped the small grains viciously against his body. All he could think to do was lay Kaia on the ground and cover her with his body. Finn held himself above her as he lifted his red and brown jacket over his head.

A huge wooden club swung into the opening of the hut, held by a large gray meaty fist. Ben ducked it and sliced upward as the blunt weapon flew over his head, cleanly cauterizing the alien's extended appendage at the wrist. The brute howled in agony, the noise completely lost in the wind.

But Ben sensed it's pain. Ben could feel the creature's anguish acutely as he stepped forward in pursuit. The large wounded fiend stumbled backwards into the storm, clutching where his missing hand should be as he collapsed to the ground.

The gray beast wasn't alone. Three more thugs of the same species roared and launched themselves at Ben. Ben recognized them as Besalisks, all males by the look of their four heavyset arms. Their heads were shrouded with thick cloth covers with clear sockets that covered their eyes. Although Ben couldn't see their bony reptilian-like crests, wide mouths, and frog-ish chin bulge, their large stature, four toed thick feet, and gluttonous belly gave their species away.

"Stay back! Protect them," Ben shot another order to Rey as she too, had leapt through the hut opening with her saber drawn and activated.

The thin yellow scarf did little to protect Rey from the onslaught of the gusts, as she fumbled a few steps next to Ben. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. _I can help!_

"Help by helping them!" Ben replied sternly as he stretched out his left hand and Force-pushed one of the brutes back ten feet. Rey reluctantly retreated back into the semi-shelter of the hut, her saber still held in front of her, guarding the new entrance.

Two of the Besalisks still standing charged forward. Ben easily dodged their bullheaded lunges by jumping far to the left and he used the Force and their own propelled momentum to make them collide into each other.

They lay still on the ground, knocked out from the overwhelming impact of their collision. The gray alien thug who had first swung at him with his club still just sat in the sand, blubbering over his lopped hand. The last standing beast from Ben's earlier Force-shove had regained his composure and was running toward Ben at full speed.

Ben dodged his stampede and lifted the brute's own face-shield off his head, which caused swirling sand to immediately and greedily assault his new and exposed flesh. No longer able to see Ben, the thing began clawing and scratching his tender eyes in a vain attempt to clear them of dust.

Ben swiftly closed the distance between them and thrust his crimson saber into the thug's heart, dealing a quick death to the creature. As the last standing Besalisk collapsed, Ben walked slowly but purposely toward the now three handed gray skinned alien.

The Besalisk didn't even look up at the future maker of his doom. He only sat and rocked on his heels, cradling his red stump.

"Stop your sniveling and I'll let you live if you answer my questions. And I will know if you lie, so keep that in mind," Ben said, his mask distorting his regular voice. "Who sent you?"

"M-Master sent Grugg."

Ben didn't think intimidation would get him any further with this gray lump so he deactivated and tucked his weapon away as he crouched to it's level.

"And who is your master?" Ben asked bluntly.

"P-Plutt. Master…"

"Ah… And why did he send you?"

Grugg said without stuttering, "To get the girl back."

"Back?" Ben inquired.

"Yes, she stole a ship. Master wanted her…"

"I see. And where is Master at right now?"

"Grugg doesn't know." The thick alien said, finally looking up at Ben, who had stood up. It wasn't much information, and as much as Ben hated to leave a loose end, the thing was no longer a threat. And he did promise to spare Grugg if he had been truthful, which Grugg had been.

"Can you give a message to your Master, Grugg?" Ben said.

"Yes?" Grugg said doubtfully.

"Tell him, Kylo Ren has a few questions for him." Ben used the Force to give Grugg's raw wrist a gentle squeeze. Grugg whimpered louder. "Tell Plutt the girl is off limits," Ben added.

Ben turned and walked back into the hut. Rey looked up at Ben's silhouette. It was difficult to see him with the cloth over her face and the raging gale blocking the sun.

 _You okay?_ Ben asked Rey silently with the Force as he crouched next to her.

She nodded. _We need to find shelter. The worst is about to hit._

Ben trusted her instinct. He grabbed her hand. _Then let's go._

Rey reached out with her free hand and probed Finn on his shoulder. Finn lifted his head slightly, but quickly brought it back down again as grit blasted his skin. His jacket wouldn't be adequate enough for him to move through the dust. Kaia had no protection either. Ben sighed and said outloud through his mask, "Wait here."

Ben walked back out of the ruined house and took both visors off the knocked out brutes. He grabbed the third helmet off the dead thug and made his way back to Rey, Kaia, and Finn.

It was becoming more difficult to navigate through the storm as the wind picked up in speed, turning the tiny grains of sand into miniature bullets which stung Ben's skin under his red robes. They didn't have much time.

He handed one to Rey, and tapped the next one on Finn's back. Finn refused to look up again so Ben forcefully dragged him to his feet and thrust it onto his head, not so gently. Ben shoved Finn nonchalantly out the door and leaned down to give the last helmet to Kaia. She was awake now, but still very wobbly. Ben placed the cloth and clear visor over her head and didn't wait for her to stand. He picked her up and cradled her to his chest. Kaia struggled a bit before giving in. She didn't want to be near Kylo Ren but had little choice if she wanted to live. Ben wrapped his cloak around her to deter what sand he could from her fragile elder body.

Ben walked past Rey to the ruptured opening of the hut, and grabbed her hand as they both moved into the brunt of the storm. He guided her wrist to his waist and Rey slid her hand underneath Ben's leather belt. She reached with her free right hand out to Finn, who had to pick himself up out of the grit where Ben had pushed him.

Finn, standing once more, adjusted the large cloth helmet so he could peer out the eye socket. He saw Rey reaching for him and he gripped her hand firmly.

Ben lead them slowly forward, the harsh weather pelting the four from all sides now. Rey silently wished Ben had thought to put sleeves on her new ruby robes as the sand bit into her. Some of her exposed skin felt as though tiny needles relentlessly pricked her. The wind roared and with an inward groan, Rey recognized the oncoming sound. The tornado was almost on them.

 _Hurry! Ben!_ She shouted into Ben's mind desperately.

Just as she finished her thought, Finn stumbled and tripped, his hand ripping free from Rey's. Rey let go of Ben to help Finn stand. Ben, feeling Rey let her grip go, turned in frustration and shouted through his mask, more to Finn than Rey, "There's no time! Get up or get left behind!"

Rey ignored Ben and crouched to help Finn gain his footing again. Ben knew she wouldn't leave Finn, and he couldn't leave Rey so Ben, begrudgingly, helped lift Finn up. Now carrying an elderly woman and half supporting Finn, Ben mustered up what Force he could to push his limbs forward.

 _Almost there._ Ben pressed on until he hit a new steel wall. He released Finn and gently let Kaia down, still cradling her close to keep her from the worst of the strong gusts. He drew his saber and carefully sliced a horizontal line through the metal structure. He carefully cut along the top and down the right side, as he didn't want to separate too much of the wall. The melting steel peeled inward, leaving a small rectangle for them to climb through.

The metal was still hot as Ben ushered Kaia, Rey and Finn though. Ben walked in last and lifted the folded door with the Force, pushing the warm steel back into it's original position.

"Everyone, grab anything, everything metal in here! Quickly!" Ben barked.

Not even Finn argued at being told to do something by Kylo. They gathered as many metal scrap pieces as they could find. Rey, understanding Ben's plan immediately, lit her lightsaber and helped him melt the new pieces to the creases in the metal wall, soldering it shut.

The small building shook violently for a short time as the worst of it passed over them. Ben and Rey re-holstered their weapons and Rey breathed out a relieved sigh.

Finn pulled off his shroud and began shaking loose particles from it while Rey steadied her friend Kaia, who looked on the verge of collapse again.

"Here, sit down for a moment and rest," Rey said, gently setting Kaia on the ground. Rey slid down next to her and held Kaia, taking advantage of the momentary peace to gather herself and comfort her friend.

Ben left his visor on. He wasn't prepared to relax just yet. He glanced around the room to assess any more immediate threats.

"What is this place?" Finn asked, picking granules out of his ears.

"I think this is Plutt's trade post," Kaia chimed in, softly.

"It is," Ben replied in his strange helmet's voice.

"Can't you take that thing off?" Rey asked Ben candidly, silently hoping he would take the hint that it still frightened Kaia.

"No," Ben stated flatly as he went around the room, investigating. He poked and prodded various things as he moved about.

"It's a nice change, not having to look at him. I say keep it on," Finn said, shrugging as he faced the two women.

Ben who had been rummaging around in a box took out a lump of some compressed junk and tossed it over his shoulder casually. The hard mass hit an unsuspecting Finn square on the head, who had had his back to Ben.

"Ow! You did that on purpose asshole!" Finn turned to glare at Ben as he rubbed the bulging knot that began forming beneath his short hair.

"Hmm?" Ben said noncommittally, not bothering to look up from his scavenging.

Rey rolled her eyes. It seemed like wasted time and effort to get the two boys to behave decently with each other so she ignored their squabbling. Instead she asked Ben, "What are you looking for?"

"Notes. A Ledger. Something that will tell us more about Plutt's operation here. He did own you, right?" Ben asked as he riffled through more of Plutt's belongings.

Rey looked down at her feet and didn't reply. Sensing something was off, Ben stood straight and looked at Rey. Before Ben could approach her, Finn was there. He sat himself on Rey's left, so that she was between him and Kaia. He reached for her hand and she gratefully took it as she gave Finn a half-hearted grin of thanks.

"Hey, you don't need to talk about it. I get it, you know?" Finn whispered to Rey, leaning in so that his shoulder brushed hers.

Ben reached up and pressed the release on his helmet. It compressed with a hiss. A new feature he added when he crafted his red mask. It sure made it easier to pack around when not needed. He definitely didn't need or want it when he talked to Rey. Ben tucked his visor into his belt as he crouched in front of Rey. She glanced up and their eyes met. Ben didn't look at her with pity, his strong hazel eyes merely bore into hers with a quiet understanding. Rey found her next words surprisingly easy.

"Not exactly… I was free to go here or there as I chose. I brought more salvageable things than anyone else here. Plutt made the others leave me alone in the beginning. After a while he didn't need to, I could take care of myself. But he never ordered me around," Rey paused and took a deep breath. Somehow, she didn't mind talking about her past as Ben stoically gazed at her, accepting her story silently.

"It was simple. You scavenged, and hope what you brought was worth enough portions to eat for awhile. If you used Plutt's work and cleaning stations, you were deducted food. Work for food to survive...I guess if that makes you a slave then… I was," Rey finished. Kaia stroked her arm in a kindred consolation they both shared.

Oddly, Rey didn't feel like crying. Usually a confession about her previous life would have made her feel horrid but Ben, who just crouched and patiently listened made her feel at ease.

"There should be some record of it somewhere then. We should take this opportunity to keep looking," Ben said as he held out his hand to Rey. She took it and Ben pulled them both up. Ben moved his hands to her shoulders, but kept her at arm's length.

"We came here to find out about your family right? Let's complete our mission." With that said, Ben dropped his hands and went back to the pile he'd left. With a renewed hope and purpose Rey stepped next to Ben and started her own search. Finn stood with a grunt of disapproval aimed at Ben's back and went to look through the dingy trade post, as far away from Ben as he could.

Even Kaia joined in, but after about an hours search, they found nothing of use as far as information of Rey's family.

"Storm has passed, I think," Ben muttered as he dropped another worthless box of rubbish. The wind didn't howl as fiercely and the four could now hear movement and voices outside.

"We should get Kaia home, and then think about our next move. Sleep too," Rey said, yawning.

'I second that," Finn said eagerly. Maybe his cot would be next to Rey. The thought made his face split into a wide grin.

Ben cast another doubtful glance around the hut. It had definitely seemed odd that they hadn't found any kind of useful documents. Perhaps they were at Plutt's actual residence. So he too nodded his agreement that it was time to go.

* * *

Dusk settled much too fast, or so it seemed to Finn as he and Ben worked on replacing Kaia's wall the best they could. For once they were both too tired to snap witticisms at each other every couple of seconds and for that, Rey was thankful.

Once their repairs yielded somewhat satisfactory results, Finn offered to take first watch outside, in case more of Plutt's goons showed up. Finn's hope was that once Ben came to relieve the post, he could settle in near Rey. Finn bade Rey and Kaia goodnight and took Kaia's stool out the door, where he would watch and wait.

Meanwhile, Kaia, Rey, and Ben settled themselves inside Kaia's house. The old woman of course had her cot in the far right corner, while Rey spread out a large blanket for her and Ben on the floor on the left side. After ten minutes, exhaustion claimed Kaia and her soft snores could be heard by Rey, who still lay awake.

Ben was resting with his hands behind his head and his eyes were closed in quiet meditation. Rey turned towards him and watched him for a few moments on a raised elbow. She opened her mouth to whisper his name but Ben cracked open one eye before she could speak.

"What is it, Rey?" He asked quietly, opening both eyes now.

"You shouldn't have told me to get back. I could have helped you. I can fight," Rey whispered indignantly.

"You could barely see. You had a better chance of skewering me than helping me. Maybe that's what you want," he murmured softly.

Rey's eyes widened. "I don't want to kill you."

"No? You did once." Ben flashed her his signature half-smile..

"Yeah...well. You've helped me and our friends a lot since… Since the Star Base," Rey said, lowering her eyelashes.

"Do you think about that often? Our first face to face chat?" Ben asked honestly.

Rey's cheeks flushed. She suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going. Ben continued, "There's another...moment I often repeat in my mind."

She laid back down and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him. "I can guess what _that_ might be."

"Hmm… The moment I saw you in the dance hall in that fetching white dress. You were stunning," Ben replied sincerely.

Rey glanced sideways at Ben again, sure he would have a mocking grin on, but he was now turned towards her, his features direct and genuine.

He reached out with his left hand and gently let his fingertips drift along her left arm. "You _are_ stunning," he rephrased. "There's a few moments from that night I'd like to revisit."

Rey could feel her skin rising in goosebumps at Ben's touch. She shouldn't let him, it could lead to nothing good. _Nothing good?_ Her mind asked herself, incredulously. _I'm sure it would feel very very good._ Rey reluctantly uncrossed her arms and reached over with her right hand to swat Ben's away. His eyes had a mischievous glint to them she saw too late, as her hand she meant to smack him with was snatched with his own.

He pulled her to him and rolled to his back placing her atop him. She couldn't help but gasp quietly at the sudden movement and the feel of him beneath her. He was hard muscle, yet soft and warm. He interlocked his fingers with hers, successfully holding each of her hands captive within his. He moved his hands until her arms were each stretched outward, like the wingspan of a bird, forcing her to lay fully against him with all her weight making her press into him all the more intimately. She could feel every inch of him through their close contact and no amount of struggling could separate her from him.

"Ben! No!" She breathed anxiously. "Not here!"

She could feel soft laughter bubble up from deep within his chest that he stifled by biting her neck softly. She momentarily lost herself as he began kissing her, moving slowly from her neck down her left shoulder nibbling and sucking on her soft skin as he went.

Rey mentally shook her head and pleaded for him to stop once more in a desperate quiet voice. He did release her hands then, but only to slid his left hand along the spine of her back, dragging upwards, past her neck, his fingers into her hair beneath one of her buns. He gripped her hair in his fist firmly, and pulled her head to the left, exposing the right side of her neck to same onslaught he had done to the other side.

Her hands now free, she also embedded her fingers deep into his thick locks of jet black hair and gripped him tightly. She gave him a sharper tug than he had done to her, forcing him to lessen his hold on her hair, only to have his hands move to her legs. He pushed her thighs wider apart so that she now straddled him. He moved both hands to cup her buttocks which he then squeezed and pushed harder against him.

It felt amazing, and she now willingly moved against him, pressing herself harder against him, enjoying the friction their movements gave her. The same building feeling from when she had touched herself in the tub was welcome and familiar as she rubbed faster and faster against him. She knew if she kept going that she would release soon, but she no longer cared. She knew he watched her like a hawk as his hands helped her grind over him. She felt him, solid and close as well with his own release.

His own breathing grew ragged and through their Force connection they felt each other each hit the peak simultaneously and to Rey it felt as though a sun burst inside of her. She collapsed next to Ben and curled against him, relishing in the tiny aftershocks that were almost as pleasurable as the big moment.

"Next time, we'll do it properly," Ben said softly to her, stroking her hair gently.

"That wasn't the right way?" Rey mumbled, unable to coherently process what he meant.

"There's more to it, usually," Ben said dimly as he nuzzled her neck again.

"Oh…" Rey's breathing slowed and became even as she fell asleep. She was sprawled over him with one arm across his chest and one leg over his, her head cozily resting in the crook of his shoulder. As much as Ben would have liked to stay this way, he knew it was his turn for watch duty soon.

He shifted Rey carefully, and took his untied cloak, which he folded into a makeshift pillow to slide under her. He stood and reattached his belt and weapon before gazing a few minutes down at Rey's peaceful slumbering body. He felt a strong wave of protectiveness sweep over him. She was his...and he protected what he owned.

Ben stepped out into the chilly air of the Jakku desert. There Finn slouched on his stool, dead asleep. Ben snorted in disgust. Some look-out.

Luckily Ben counted on the Force to warn him of any imminent danger. He knew Rey could feel the same. Ben didn't bother waking Finn. He had other plans...involving a certain slave owner. One he would like to visit without the preying eyes of his companions.


	13. Interrogation

Ben bent and picked up the water jug and Besalisk's hood next to Finn's slumbering leg. He walked behind the small hut and discreetly cleaned himself up. When he went to place the jug back he thought about leaving the hood behind too, on the off chance Finn might actually put it back on. As funny a picture as that was to imagine, Ben carried the mask some ways before leaving it in the wasteland.

Not much stirred around the small cluster of poor houses. Many of the people here needed what rest they could before facing another day on the desolate, arid planet. Ben wasn't exactly sure where Unkar Plutt's sleeping quarters were, but he much doubted they were anywhere near the scavengers. Finally, Ben spotted a frail human man outside a tiny shack, emptying a small pot of liquid into the sand. He looked up and spotted Ben and something about the tall, red robed figure was foreboding enough that the man hurriedly set the pot down, almost dropping it.

Before the man could take more than two steps, Ben was behind him. Not wasting any time, Ben spoke, his voice laden with the Force. "I need information. You will give it to me."

"You need information. I will give it to you," the man said listlessly as he turned around to face Ben. The middle aged man had a scruffy small beard and balding head of wispy, already graying black hair. His eyes were dull as he waited for Ben to speak again.

"Do you know Unkar Plutt?" Ben asked.

"Yes. Everyone knows him." The man scratched his nose, still staring blankly at Ben.

"Where does he live? Where does he sleep?" Ben pushed.

One of the thin man's eyes twitched as he pointed. "West, go far enough and there it should be. Big house on high mountain."

Ben knew he shouldn't prod the man's feeble mind further but he needed a transport of some kind, so he eased in once more.

"Where could I find the nearest vehicle?" Ben inquired.

"'Ol' Sipes has a speeder. Four houses down."

"Go to sleep, forget you saw me," Ben replied as he went to find the speeder.

The man grunted and walked back inside his house. Ben walked along the rows of huts and before long he spotted the small vehicle. He mounted the faded blue speeder, punching the ignition button. Nothing happened.

Ben jumped off and walked to the front entrance of the small house next to the speeder. He extended his hand, using the Force to disengage the lock and push the door open. A single cot against the wall near the door held a snoozing figure huddled in blankets that slumbered on despite the rude intrusion. Ben quickly glanced around and found a key on a box next to the door.

 _Too easy,_ he thought, picking up the key. The bundled snorted, sighed and began snoozing again. Ben softly shut the door and slid the key inside the ignition. This time, the bike roared to life. Gripping both handles firmly, Ben sped off toward the house of Unkar Plutt.

* * *

Ben arrived just before dawn. The sand dunes piled higher and higher as he blasted past them, until they finally gave way to mountainous rocks. He saw a massive structure at the foot of the mountain, next to a small oasis of green trees and a large pond. Ben parked outside and unsheathed his lightsaber. He could easily sense danger and knew he was being watched.

"I wish to speak to Unkar Plutt!" Ben shouted to faces he did not see, but could feel. "Either step aside or take me to him! The choice is yours! Make the wrong choice...and it will be the _last_ you make! As Kylo Ren, I promise you this!"

Ben closed his eyes. Plutt's minion's fear was strong and heavy. Afraid of him...but afraid of their master, more. One. however, was not afraid. Ben opened his eyes to see Grugg, with his heavy shuffling thick footsteps, walking towards him.

"Hello Grugg, I assume you gave Plutt my message?" Ben smiled at the gray Besalisk.

"Grugg gave master message. Master said, 'Grugg, bring him to me when he comes.'"

"Very well. Lead the way," Ben said, taking a step forward.

"Uh...Master said you no get close with that," Grugg pointed with one of his three remaining hands at the very weapon that had severed his forth.

"I guess if I must," Ben said airily as he placed his lightsaber in Grugg's meaty fingers. Grugg stood blinking at Ben stupidly for several seconds. The remaining guards seemed to breath easier too. Now their fear changed to grinning overconfidence that this man in red willingly gave over his only weapon. He wasn't dangerous anymore, only another flea they could simply crush. Ben let a polite, small smile emerge on his lips.

"Well? Are we going to enjoy the brightening sun all day?"

Grugg scratched his head and replied, "I guess…"

"Forget I asked... Just lead the way to Plutt," Ben said, trying his best to resist the urge to place his face in his palm. He had no doubt he could kill everyone here with ease, but in the few moments it would take to dispatch everyone, Plutt had a small window to possibly get away, and he would not give him that chance. He still had to doubt Plutt's cunning, though. To think that with armed guards, and Ben with no lightsaber alone would be enough to protect him…

Ben chuckled softly to himself as he walked next to the Besalisk. Grugg raised a brow and asked, his frog-like pouch chin wobbling as he spoke, "What is funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was wondering how you like having only three hands."

"Three hands better than two," Grugg snapped, somewhat crossly.

"I guess you still have me beat, Grugg."

Grugg nodded defiantly. Ben hated to admit it but Grugg was growing on him. He wondered if he could convince Rey to leave Finn here and they take Grugg with them instead. At least this idiot was amusing. _Unlikely._ Ben sighed.

"That's far enough!" A human woman barked at them.

Grugg stopped, but Ben kept walking forward, a half-smile still on his face. The woman had flaming red hair and her slim figure was nicely accentuated by a tight fitting black suit. She and another Besalisk goon next to her had blasters aimed at his chest. She fired a warning shot, so close to Ben's shoe, he could feel the heat of the blast through his boot.

"Good aim," Ben said casually, still smiling.

"You think so? That's the last thing you'll ever think if you take another step," the woman quipped shortly. "You don't much look like Kylo Ren. Who are you?" She added curtly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Here…" Ben slowly held one hand up in a mild surrender as he reached with his left behind his belt and slowly pulled out his red mask. He pressed the release and with a small hiss, he placed the mask on his head. "This do it for you?" Ben mocked in a new low distorted voice.

"One more wisecrack and I'll-"

"Now, now…Selia. That's no way to speak to an honored guest of the First Order! Stand down girl." Plutt said, emerging behind his guards in the large hallway, which his mass seemed to miraculously make small.

"Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren! You must forgive Selia, she is very overzealous," Plutt continued. The red-haired woman Selia squinted her eyes at Ben but did lower her weapon slightly.

"It is truly an honor you bestow upon my humble house. Let us all go into my office and we can clear up our tiny misunderstanding. I want to assure you I meant no insult, of course. Those brainless mucks attacking you! Kylo Ren!" Unkar Plutt released a deep laugh and shook his head as he and the others entered the large room at the end of the hall. Plutt sat on his massive red velvet lined chair behind a thick heavy oak desk and gestured to Ben, a chair on the other side. Ben took it without saying a word and sat, his gaze firmly on Plutt, although you couldn't tell through his dark visor.

Plutt coughed nervously but then spoke with his resumed confidence. "They were sent after a thief, you see. Of course, if you had a claim on the girl, I am only too happy to accommodate and let her punishment slide. I'm sure the First Order would have a more fit way to deal with her than I ever could-"

Ben had heard enough. Now with Plutt in the same room as him, the alien had no chance to escape. Still sitting, Ben reached out both of his hands out and Force-snapped the necks of Selia and the Besalisk, who had both been on Plutt's sides. Their lifeless bodies crumbled to the floor and Ben stood, shifting his body toward Grugg only for a second. He threw back his left arm and summoned his saber with the Force, activating it before it landed firmly in his hand.

Plutt's wide mouth hung open and his bottom lip quivered noticeably.

"I-I-I'm not sure I u-u-understand, My Lor-aughk!" Plutt lifted his bulbous hands to his neck as he fought for a new breath. Ben twitched his fingers inward, crushing Plutt's windpipes a little more before releasing him. Unkar gasped loudly as air could finally rush past his bruised throat. He collapsed against the back of his massive chair, wheezing. Grugg moved behind Ben. Ben didn't sense true malice from him, but it was actually hard to detect the simple creature's motives, as his brain couldn't seem to hold an idea for longer than two seconds. So Ben used the Force to push him into the hallway and slam the door shut, locking it.

"Now that I have your full attention. I am here to ask only a few simple questions," Ben said softly, his mask making his voice more menacing than usual.

Plutt nodded, beady eyes bulging. He was a complete blubbering mess of obedience, that would answer truthfully. Grugg pounded on the door, while yelling for instructions from his Master.

"Tell Grugg that you're giving him and the other guards a day off," Ben ordered.

"Gruh!" Plutt coughed, "Grugg!" He finished louder. Silence from the other side. "Leave the house and take the others with you!"

"Uh...okay boss," said the muffled voice of Grugg as he sluggishly sauntered off.

"Good help is hard to find," Ben remarked. "Now…" Ben used the Force to slide the heavy wood desk out of his way. He stood straight with his left hand firmly clenched and his right wielding his activated red saber. "Tell me everything about the girl." Ben took a step forward and held the crackling red beam perilously next to Plutt's throat. "And don't leave anything out."

* * *

Rey woke and stretched contentedly. She smiled and peeked over at the riffled blanket next to her. Ben was gone. She was disappointed for a second but then remembered he was to take second watch. She sat up and glanced around. Kaia was still asleep on her cot but Finn was nowhere to be found. Now that was very odd.

Rey began to rub some of the soreness out of her legs for a moment, and realized she felt a tad sticky. She blushed as she remembered last night. Kaia had a small washbasin on her modest table and Rey borrowed one of her rag scraps to rinse herself a bit. She wondered if those moments between her and Ben would always be so…messy. She didn't mind too much. It felt too good to be bothered by a little wetness.

She took the bowl outside to dump the water and saw Finn, still on his stool, but he too was passed out. She emptied the bowl into the sand and the sound of splashing water was enough to wake Finn.

"Huh? What? Oh hey Rey." Finn stretched too and looked around before his eyes got wide. "It's daytime!"

"Yeah genius, you were at watch all night?" Rey asked inquisitively.

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Kylo, uh...Ben. Never came out."

"Well, he must have at some point, because he's not inside."

"He's not?"

"No," Rey said, really frowning now. She held up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she glanced around but no one in red robes could be seen.

"Maybe he went back to Plutt's post?" Finn offered.

"That's not a bad idea. Let me thank Kaia for letting us stay and let's head back over there." Rey went back inside the cool hut. She set the bowl down and leaned over Kaia. Rey gently shook her shoulder.

"Kaia? Wake up."

Kaia's eyes opened, startled. She visibly jumped but her face softened when she saw that it was only Rey who had touched her.

"I'm sorry child...it's been a rough few days. Bad dreams."

Rey gazed at the elder woman with sympathy. "I really am sorry for bringing this all down on you. I only wanted to say good-bye. We're going to try and find Plutt and get what answers we can."

"I hope you find what you're looking for dear, and I wish you and Finn the best. He really is a handsome young man, isn't he?" Kaia smiled at Rey kindly.

"Oh Finn? I guess. I don't really see him that way. But we are good friends."

"Sometimes good friends make the best partners, you know. But don't listen too much to me, I'm just an old lonely lady."

"The best lady," Rey said smiling as she leaned in to hug Kaia.

Suddenly varying screams from different people could be heard from outside. Rey grabbed her saber and said, "Stay inside Kaia."

Rey rushed outside and grabbed Finn by the arm. "What's happening?" Rey asked breathlessly. Finn was looking up into the sky, shielding his eyes as Rey had done earlier. "It's the First Order!" Finn shouted.

TIE-Fighter ships roared overhead, blasting green bolts of death down upon the residents near Niima Post.

"We need to get out of here!" Finn shouted. They ran hard to get away from the massacre, with Rey pushing Finn as a bolt whizzed by his head. They continued to dodge the deadly beams as Rey let her instincts guide her as they ran. Finn tried to reach out for her hand but Rey shook it off.

"Not now Finn!" Rey spotted her old red vehicle and made a beeline for it. "Over here!"

A darker shadow loomed over them now and Rey glanced up to see Ben's First Order ship landing near them. She hesitated, watching it. She couldn't feel Ben near her. She only felt a negative disturbance.

"Isn't that Ben's old ship?" Finn asked. They both crouched behind Rey's speeder and watched the black ships wings fold upward as it docked. The door opened and six stormtrooper soldiers rushed out, holding their blasters steady as they scooped for threats.

A black robed figure also descended from the ship, but he was shorter than Ben. The man had a long handled weapon sitting on his shoulders, with both his wrists resting against the pole. He wore a dark mask with a grinning, misshapen skull painted in white on the front.


	14. The Game

Panicked villagers scattered like rats trapped in a burning building. The man in black who had descended down from Kylo Ren's old ship merely stood still, his short polearm draped across his shoulders, watching the chaos. The six soldiers that had accompanied him were rounding up the people who couldn't get far enough away fast enough.

"What do we do Rey?" Finn asked in a quiet whisper. "We need a plan." He pulled out a small blaster from his coat and clutched it tightly. He was willing to fight, if they had too. But he didn't like their odds. Rey gave Finn a quick glance before peering out from behind her red speeder once more. She counted seven First Order troops in total. Rey frowned as she replied, hushed, "I don't know. Let me think."

A sobbing young woman, with cropped black hair, broke free from the captured villagers who had their hands on their heads and were being marched to kneel before the man in black.

"Halt!" The nearest stormtrooper called out as he raised his blaster, pointing it at the fleeing woman's back. The black robed man stepped forward and raised his hand to his soldier, then lowered it in a stand down gesture.

"Sir?" The trooper obediently lowered his weapon.

The dangerous man with the painted white skull mask thrust out his hand towards the woman, using the Force to snap her ankle. She cried out and fell, but recovered quickly as she forced herself back up. She frantically stumbled and lurched forward, still trying to run.

"So pathetic." The dark robed man finally spoke. His voice was deep, but not from any enhancing helmet. His face cover was purely for show and intimidation. The ebony haired woman, in all her effort only managed to run about fifty feet away and the robed man easily caught up to her as he sprinted forward.

She was screaming now as the man grabbed a fistful of her tunic top and dragged her backward roughly. He threw her to the ground in front of the other helpless Jakku dwellers.

The young lady continued to wail and jumbly ask for mercy between sobs. The dark clothed man pressed a release on his weapon, springing to life a large amount of crackling deep violet purple energy which took the shape of an axe.

"Now...what would get our dear friends attention? I suppose we could release everyone and tell them to spread the word that Garrett Ren is looking for Kylo Ren. Set the tracking droids loose? Hmm?" Garrett caressed the top of his vibro-axe as he spoke, more to himself than anyone else. "That doesn't seem like the fun option."

Garrett bent his knees to a squat before the frightened girl, who had stopped pleading and now only held her hands up in cowering defense.

"And I do like to have fun…" Garrett said softly, bringing the edge of the purple beam to hover next to the black-haired girl's face, then her midsection, her legs, and finally to her feet.

"Won't do to leave this broken. Let's take care of it!" Garrett said gleefully, pulling back the vibro-axe with both his hands, in order to give it a more powerful swing.

Rey gasped quietly and pulled her lightsaber free, and readied herself to spring forward. She couldn't wait any longer, these people needed her help.

Garrett's weapon swished downward before abruptly stopping, just above the shaking woman's ankle. She fainted and fell back into the sand, her face pale from pain and fright.

Garrett's head rapidly turned like a hunting dog who had caught a new scent.

"We have a guest!" Garrett rose and headed for Rey's red vehicle. Finn aimed his blaster and fired a warning shot from the side of the red metal mass. Three stormtroopers stood watch on the jakku natives while the other three walked behind Garrett with their weapons aimed at the rusty speeder.

"I mean, guests," Garrett said jovially. "Now this is exciting. Why don't you two come out? Join the game?"

Rey looked at Finn, "Stay here, if you see a shot, take it."

Finn wanted to argue but nodded. Rey activated her lightsaber and stepped out from behind her cover.

Garrett's mask hid his surprise but the slight tilt of his head gave it away. "Oh-ho, now this is _very_ interesting. A Jedi? Perhaps the _last_ Jedi? You don't much look like what I imagined 'Luke Skywalker' to be. Maybe you killed him?" Garrett asked each question with growing excitement. Rey glared back at him silently. She raised her saber with both her hands and finally spat out, "If you're done hearing yourself talk, why don't you come find out."

Garrett laughed before barking out orders to the three troops who had followed behind him to get back. They rejoined their brothers-in-arms by the kneeling villagers.

Garrett took two steps towards Rey before stopping and pointing the top of his weapon in her direction. "Something about you tells me you're a fraud. Jedi's don't feel fear. And I sense your fear, little one…"

Rey breathed deeply and stood still, carefully watching Garrett as he begun to pace back and forth. He spoke again, jovially, "We should make this more interesting. It's not every day you meet a lightsaber wielding mite." Garrett gestured behind him, shouting, "Bring out the children!"

"No!" Rey started to charge Garrett but she stopped when Garrett held his hand high in the air and snapped out a warning. "One more step girlie, and I drop my hand and they die."

Two small children were dragged to the front of the Jakku prisoners. A boy and girl, probably siblings with their matching features of blonde hair and blue eyes. Rey choked back an angry cry as she watched the toddlers being forced to kneel. They held onto each other and cried openingly. They couldn't be more than three and five years of age.

"You're a vile monster!" Rey spat out viciously, grinding her teeth in disgust.

"Thank you." Garrett bowed flamboyantly. "Now to the game. We fight, I'll even duel you with one arm behind my back. You disarm me, and the children live. Simple?" Garrett spun his vibro-axe with a flashy twist as he approached Rey.

"Let's just see!" Garrett yelled as he leapt at Rey. "What you can do!" He slashed at her with a swift swipe, which Rey dodged. True to his bargain, his left arm stayed tucked behind his back as he pressed the attack, using his right to hold his axe as he slashed and parried.

Rey thrust her weapon forward, incompetently trying to stab Garrett. Garrett's axe tangled with her saber and he pushed her lightsaber back with ease and force, causing her to stumble slightly. Garrett's mocking laughter fueled her uncertainty as he pressed the offensive, slashing at her. Rey could barely block the heavy blows and kept losing ground as Garrett pressed her.

Garrett used his axe to push her saber downward, and he used a powerful kick to knock her off her footing. Rey fell and Garrett stepped on her wrist, pinning her arm and lightsaber against the sand. Rey went to reach her weapon with her free hand but Garrett moved his axe next to her slender neck.

"Game over," he said quietly, grinning underneath his mask. Shots suddenly blazed past Garrett's head, as he barely moved away in time. Finn continued to fire until two stormtroopers flanked him. The closest trooper shot Finn in the shoulder and the other grabbed Finn and disarmed him.

With Garrett distracted, Rey kicked upwards as hard as she could and hit him square between his legs, making him grunt and curse out loud. He stumbled backwards and Rey, her weapon and arm now free, sprung up and sliced at Garrett's right arm. His skin sizzled and burned as he dropped his axe. It deactivated and hit the ground with a dull thump.

"You cheated!" Garrett said in an accusingly happy tone. He dived for his weapon and twisted his body sideways as Rey slashed down at him with her blue lightsaber's beam. He now used both hands as he and Rey tangled weapons once more. Garrett relentlessly confronted every thrust from Rey's weapon with powerful blows, not giving her any breaks from his onslaught.

"This isn't going very well for you, is it?" Garrett mocked. He could sense her tiring, but still she held on, letting her emotions fuel her angry attacks. Rey slashed at Garrett's stomach recklessly, which he sidestepped and used her momentum against her. Pushing her with the Force to stumble her, Garrett dropped his weapon as he came up behind her.

He wrapped one arm under her chin, in a chokehold while his other hand held her right wrist. He squeezed until she dropped her weapon and the world started to turn black before her. Dimly she heard Finn screaming her name. She struggled weakly but soon succumbed to darkness as her oxygen deprived body gave in.

Garrett lowered her body and bent to pick up her saber at the same time.

"I've always wanted one of these…" Garrett held Rey's weapon up against the sun's light, examining it closely. "Sadly crystals are hard to come by these days."

Rey began to stir again as her lungs filled with air and Garrett placed a heavy boot on her backside.

"To the next part of the game. Story time," Garrett said cheerfully as he clipped the lightsaber to his belt. "I ask a question, and if I like the answer, one of you is spared. If I don't like the answer, well…" Garrett let his sentence trail off. "This is a fair game, everyone can participate. No favorites here!"

Garrett looked down at the girl pinned beneath him, "I see you're awake. Just in time."

Rey grit her teeth angrily from the ground. She grabbed handfuls of the loose sand, squeezing them in frustration. She had failed them...she had failed Finn. She had failed herself. _Ben where are you?_ She thought desperately, but she could not sense him, as hard as she pushed.

Garrett felt her trying to channel the Force and said softly for her ears only, "You are certainly intriguing. Perhaps you are the little scavenger girl I've heard so much about? It would explain many things… Kylo Ren brought you to the Star Killer Base, yes?" Garrett laughed out loud. "You must be the one Hux was boasting about. The one who defied my _dear_ Master. Where is he?"

Rey mumbled a few words into the dirt. Garrett bent down closer to Rey, and asked her to repeat what she said. As Garrett's center of gravity shifted, so did Rey, turning as his boot relieved some of it's pressure. Now facing him, Rey grabbed Garrett's ankle and twisted it, pushing him backwards. Garrett did fall and swiftly regained his composure, but not soon enough. Rey ripped her lightsaber from his belt and brought the blue beam to life as she pressed her weapon's switch.

"Feisty, I like it," Garrett almost purred at Rey. He had been unable to reach and raise his own weapon against hers in time and now Rey held her's close to his neck. "But you'll want to reconsider. I get the distinct feeling you wouldn't let children die."

Rey didn't take her eyes off Garrett as she glared down at the white skull plastered across his mask. "Tell your men to release them, and you will liv-."

Garrett used the force to throw a handful of sand into Rey's face as he tackled her knees.

"Stand down!" Garrett shouted to his men. Knowing they would shoot the hostages if he didn't emerge. That would end the fun much too soon.

"Rey!" Finn yelled helplessly.

Garrett and Rey rolled around, fighting in the grit, causing a mini dust storm to form an obscure cloud around them. Garrett suppressed Rey, pinning her once more to the ground. He twisted her arm behind her back and forced her to her feet. Both their weapons lay forgotten in the sand.

Through the black cloth of his face cover, Garrett breathed against Rey's neck. "I know Kylo Ren is here. I know you left with him and Han Solo." Garrett tightened his grip on her small wrist with his left hand and pulled upwards, while his right snaked around her body to cup her chin, forcing her head to tilt, further exposing her ear to his voice.

"Call to him, little _Jedi_."

* * *

"She was sold to me!" Plutt answered quickly.

Ben glared at Unkar Plutt as the fat alien blubbered before him. "By who?"

"I don't know! Hey, look, if you want girls, I've got more. You can have them! Take them all. More beautiful than that skinny scavenger…" Plutt spoke fast, trying to please Ben.

Ben used his saber to burn the side of Plutt's shoulder, causing him to howl in agony.

" _Who sold her!?"_ Ben shouted.

"A man and a woman! I don't know who they were to the girl! They actually paid _me_ to get her off their hands!"

Ben lifted the deadly red beam and leaned toward Plutt to let his left hand hover above his subject's head. Plutt was telling the truth, however farfetched it seemed to have someone _pay_ the slaver money to take the slave. As Ben dug further into Plutt's mind, he saw Rey. She was very small, maybe six years old. Crying. Huddling in a corner, skinny and starved. Bruised. Plutt raising a hand to her.

Ben's face twisted into a snarl beneath his helmet and he pulled back from Plutt's mind. Turning, he angrily slashed at the alien's possessions, melting them into unrecognizable piles. Once satisfied with the material carnage, he faced Unkar Plutt once more. Hatred for the creature before him boiled until Ben could no longer hold back. He reached out his hand and slowly, deliberately, channeled the Force with the intent of ripping Plutt's right eye from it's socket.

"So… You like hurting little girls? You like starving them and making them cry... You. Greedy. Sack. Of worthless shit."

Unkar Plutt released a blood-chilling scream as his eyeball was stretched and pulled until the tendon holding it snapped. Ben let it float in front of Plutt's remaining good eye until he used the Force to crush it into a gooey mess of flesh.

As hard as it was to restrain himself, Ben needed to know more. He let the mush that was formerly Plutt's eye splatter to the ground as he growled, "Did they leave anything behind?"

"N-N-No…" Plutt sobbed weakly.

Ben could detect a small amount of falseness and used the Force to pull Plutt's left arm forward. The fat alien tried to pull back but his arm hung up in the air as Ben froze and squeezed the rest of Plutt's body with the invisible Force. Ben stepped closer, and inevitably his saber with him. The crimson glow of Ben's lightsaber mirrored through the black slit of his visor, basking Plutt in it's menacing light.

"No! I've told you all I know! I swear it!" Plutt begged desperately.

Ben held his weapon's beam straight as he moved it forward, inching closer to Plutt's voluptuous fingers. The heat began to melt Plutt's skin and although unable to move his body away, his mouth could still emit blood-curdling screams as his extremities were literally being melted away, slowly.

Ben continued to delve into the foul creature's mind and he saw a datapad.

"They left a datapad behind. Where is it?" Ben asked fiercely.

Unkar Plutt's eyes widened with realization. "YES! Yes! Stop, please stop. I know of it!"

Ben released the massive lumpy alien and Plutt collapsed to the ground, curling into a fetal position. His arm had disappeared to his elbow, the rest of it joining his eye in a melted puddle of slippery organic sludge on the floor.

Ben didn't let him sob long, impatiently he growled, "Where is the datapad?!"

Plutt whimpered and frantically searched his memories, least Kylo Ren would be inclined to torture him further. Ben also looked into his mind and knew the answer before Plutt spoke.

"B-Basement. An old box… Don't k-k-know what's on it. Takes a fingerprint-t-t, t-t-o unlock. H-H-Hers. Tried it, but then there's a p-p-password. I could n-never unlock i-i-it."

Ben pushed deeper into Unkar Plutt's mind but saw nothing more that was useful to his cause. Only more abuse to Rey and him denying her food until she was able to be more _productive_.

Ben didn't even grant a parting wish before brutally slicing Unkar Plutt's head from his shoulders. At least that was satisfying. He tucked his saber back into his belt and pressed the release on his mask. Immediately the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils. He took a last look at Plutt's remains, thinking it was a pity his ashes couldn't join those of his other enemies, since they had since been obliterated and blasted into space along with the Star Killer.

He stowed his mask in his leather belt before descending to Plutt's basement. He regretting killing Plutt so soon looking at the daunting task of riffling through even more junk as his eyes scanned the packed room.

 _Better get started,_ he sighed. He closed his eyes and remembered from digging into Plutt's mind that the box had a symbol on the side. A half circle. Opposite of the letter, 'c'. After rummaging through he found two dusty wooden boxes with the backwards 'c' symbol. Sure enough, the second box held a small datapad. When he tried to activate it, it flashed red, rejecting his fingerprint.

 _BEN!_

Rey's voice reverberated inside his head loudly. He could sense it now. Rey was in dire peril. _How did I not feel it before?_ Ben cursed himself as he tucked the datapad safely away in a belt pocket as he raced outside.

 _BEEEEEEN!_

Ben threw himself on the faded blue speedbike and it roared to life with a few loud backfiring blasts as it launched forward.

 _I'm coming Rey! Hold on. Please hold on…_


	15. Capture

After a few minutes of nothing happening, Garrett released Rey in disgust. He pushed her forward and bent to pick up both her lightsaber and his vibro-axe.

"I don't think you're calling to him loud enough little Jedi. Or maybe he doesn't care about you? I don't see why he would. But _something_ compelled him to abandon his life's cause and purpose. His father? He hated his father." Garrett continued to muse aloud as Rey clenched her fists together tightly. She had to get her weapon back. Maybe if he turned his back...

Garrett seeming to sense her intentions, brought his focus back to her for a moment and laughed cruelly. "You, come behind her. Keep your aim on her in case she tries to be a hero," Garrett ordered a nearby stormtrooper. The soldier did as bid, standing near Rey, just steps behind her.

"I'll guess I'll just have to ask Kylo when he finally gets here. _If_ he ever does…" Garrett sighed. "We'll just have to try harder… something to disturb the Force here on this dry rock of a planet.

"Let's play…" Garrett reached up and took off his white painted skull mask. He gave Rey a true wide grin, now that his face was exposed. He was young, perhaps four years younger than she, with golden hair that was slicked back and shaved on the sides of his head. He had a peach fuzz goatee and piercing steel-blue eyes that held no emotion, save soulless glee.

"...Stop the axe," Garrett finished, his arrogant smirk growing still. "I need a volunteer!"

Garrett sauntered over to his subjegated prisoners and pointed his polearm at each in turn, asking, "How about you? No? You then. Hmm? No… No takers. How sad. Perfectly fine, won't spoil anything, I can certainly pick for you." Garrett hummed to himself as he eyed the fearful faces. None looked back at him, but one in particular caught his eye.

"And I...choose...you!" Garrett grabbed a lad around twelve, not yet a man, and pushed him forward. The young boy had soft brown eyes and matching hair. He quivered in fright as Garrett poked him in the back with his axe handle, much like a pirate walking a sacrifice toward the plank.

"Take me instead," A soft voice spoke from the back.

"Definitely wasn't expecting _that._ A first time ever volunteer. Today has been a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them," Garrett chuckled at his own sentiment. "Bring the old women up front!" Garrett pushed the teenage boy, who hurriedly took his place among the prisoners again.

"No!" Rey shouted when she saw who had spoken. Kaia was brought and placed ten feet in front of the other kneeling captives.

"Don't fret little Jedi. You have a chance to save her. All you have to do…" Garrett's sentence trailed off as he got into position, left of where Kaia stood, some twenty feet away from her.

"...Is stop my axe... Use the Force! Move it, call it to you, shift it. Something, anything. Save this sagging old heap, or let her die." Garrett eagerly watched Rey's face closely as he spoke, soaking in her fear and doubt.

Rey met Kaia's eyes. Her old friend smiled her kind smile at her, hope and tenderness appearing across her face. Kaia nodded and mouthed, 'I believe'.

Garrett brought his deadly weapon to life and lifted the energy weapon above his head. He closed one eye and brought the blade down, aiming Kaia in his sights as he bellowed happily, "You have to the count of three!"

Rey's face screwed up in a tearful grimace as she looked at Kaia. Rey held both her hands out and breathed deeply. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she tried to pull the Force around her. She thought of her capture, trapped with Kylo Ren. Desperately willing herself to feel the power she had felt then.

"One!"

Rey pictured her moments meditating in the forest with Ben. She had sensed him before he had pounced. She shifted her body and concentrated on the axe's crackling energy.

"Twoooooooooooo!"

 _Come to me,_ Rey thought desperately. _Come to me!_ She could feel the pole quiver in Garrett's grip.

Garrett had lifted his weapon high above his head as he shouted, "THREE!" He brought his arms down swiftly, letting his weapon fly through the air. Rey screamed out loud at the same time Garrett cried out the last number. The axe spun in flawless somersaults, true in it's course. Rey held onto the Force surrounding her, urging it to shift the blade. It moved, and time seemed to stop.

Kaia's hopeful face slipped slowly. Her mouth opened and her blood spurted out, coating her lips and chin in bright red. The axe had buried itself into Kaia's chest near her collarbone, missing her heart, but not her lung.

"Murderer! Cowar-" Finn tried to yell but the trooper next to him kicked him in the stomach.

Kaia's body wavered and she wheezingly tried to suck air. The axe burned and cauterized much of her flesh before falling to the ground, leaving her with a large raw hole in her torso. Kaia collapsed.

"Y-You fucking _monster!"_ Rey cried as she too, fell to the ground. Rey held her arms around herself as she screamed. She rocked forward and back, releasing her cries of anguish. _I-I failed…_ _I couldn't stop it…_

"Oops! Well, no need to let her suffer, you did your best." Garrett said sing-songingly as he picked up his weapon and finished Kaia with a strong swipe sideways, dispatching her head from her neck.

Rey heard a small whump after the swish and with all her might cried out to Ben through their Force connection. _Ben! BEEEEN! Where are you?_

Sorrow coursed through Rey as she looked up and saw Kaia's now blank eyes, staring at her from her decapitated head. Garrett had picked up the lifeless top by her graying hair and his other hand gripped Kaia's jaw.

"What happened, Little Jedi?" He said in a high-pitched voice, manipulating Kaia's lower jaw to mimic his words. "You were supposed to save me!" Garrett cackled in his normal voice and dropped the dead flesh from his hands.

"Anymore volunteers!?" Garrett turned around to face the Jakku captives.

Something inside Rey seemed to break and fury began to seed her entire body. This was not a slow building rage, but a burning madness that took over her. She rolled toward the stormtrooper behind her and kicked out her leg, knocking him off his feet. She grabbed his gun and shot him point blank in the chest.

Garrett looked back at her and raised a finger at Rey, wagging it back and forth. "Tsk, tsk. That wasn't part of our game." Rey stood, her frenzied eyes blazing as she glared at Garrett. She pointed the pistol at him.

"Oooo, Kylo is _sure_ to feel that. But just in case, we should play one more round. Maybe with your dark friend?" Garrett teased.

Rey fired the gun, pulling the trigger over and over again, launching bolts of green lasers at Garrett's chest. He blocked each, causing them to ricochet out and away from his body. As Rey fired, Garrett began closing the distance between them as he defended himself, twirling his axe.

One of the bolts came back to hit Rey in her left thigh, and that was enough for Garrett to jump forward and slice her weapon in half. He let his weapon deactivate and swung the polearm to bluntly strike Rey in her injured leg.

"No, Rey!" Finn shouted.

Rey cried out and started to fall but Garrett grabbed her, sliding an arm around her neck. She tried futilely to punch and claw her captor but as limited oxygen was getting to her lungs, her fight was weak.

Garrett dragged her backwards, her feet kicking in the sand until they were close to where Finn was kneeling.

"Get the dark one up, and you hold him," Garrett ordered one soldier, before addressing another. "And you, take the girl back with the others and watch her. Hopefully you'll be more competent than TR-581."

"Sir!" They echoed as they obeyed Garrett's orders. Rey was marched back and forced to sit with the other Jakku dwellers. Most avoided making eye contact with her. As far as they were concerned, she was the reason the First Order was back here again, terrorising them.

Finn glared openly at Garrett as the knight of Ren approached him. Garrett flashed him a dazzling smile. Garrett spun his axe's polearm handle idly as he circled around Finn, who had both his arms held behind his back by the stormtrooper. He didn't speak as he slowly orbited around Finn.

Garrett gripped his weapon's thick shaft with both hands and swung suddenly. Finn couldn't help but cry out as his rib splintered from the blow's impact. Garrett bashed Finn repeatedly, assailing every surface of his frontal body. Rey couldn't watch as Garrett beat Finn mercilessly. She looked down at her clasped hands, but hopelessly could think of no plan. They would all die here today.

Bloodied and bruised, Finn lay mostly limp in the soldier's arms, but strangely, he started laughing. This did make Garrett pause and he asked Finn curiously, "What's so funny?"

Finn with massive effort raised his battered head up. He only smiled and chuckled before letting his noggin droop down again. Garrett pushed the handle of his vibro-axe underneath Finn's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet once more.

"Why are you laughing?" Garrett tenuously asked again, his gray-blue eyes piercing Finn with his cold gaze.

"Y...you must be, "Finn coughed and spat out a wad of blood, "a big man… Attacking children and having a _foot soldier_ hold your enemies for you. Big man."

Garrett's smirk twinged slightly. He stood very still before snapping to the man holding Finn, "Release him."

Finn dropped to the sand but held himself up on all fours, trying to catch his breath. Everything hurt incredibly, but he knew if he goaded this bastard enough, he might have a chance to get his weapon. It was a slim hope, but he still held onto it. He had to. For Rey, and himself and the people next to them.

"Alright, you and me. Let's see what you got." Garrett tossed his weapon to one one of his men and flexed his hands, readying himself for a fist fight.

 _Dammit,_ Finn groaned inwardly and outwardly as he sat back on his haunches. He stood up awkwardly and wiped blood away from a bruised eye. Finn raised his fists and wavered a bit, trying to stay standing.

Garrett stepped forward and jabbed at Finn's jaw, which Finn dodged. But Garrett also swiftly threw an uppercut punch into Finn's gut. It was a solid hit, causing Finn to gasp and wheeze. Finn ducked another jab, barely, and launched his fist up, trying to strike Garrett's chin. Garrett moved his head to the side and struck Finn twice with two punches into Finn's lower ribs.

It was widely apparent to anyone witnessing the fight that Finn was drastically outmatched as they both continued their lethal dance of swings and blows.

Exhausted, Finn was unable to block as Garrett held his head close and delivered a plethora of strikes to his stomach and ribs over and over.

Something small and metallic fell from Finn's jacket, catching both the sun and Garrett's eye. Finn dropped and lay on his battered stomach, gratefully letting blackness overcome him. Garrett picked up the small metal piece and examined it closely.

"It can't be…" Garrett whispered. He glanced down at Finn's damaged form.

"No. This can't be yours," Garrett spoke to Finn's silent shape. Garrett looked up and faced his body toward the Jakku people. Rey was staring at him defiantly, with hatred marring her delicate face.

Garrett walked to her and stopped. Rey tilted her chin up, glaring into the purest face of evil she had ever met. Garrett crouched to her level and held up the small metal piece she had used to carve days on the wall of her old home.

"This little trinket belongs to you, doesn't it?" Garrett's handsome chilling features watched her closely. Rey said nothing, but Garrett's cruel smile widened.

"No wonder Kylo wanted you. Does he know? No, he would've never have let you out of his sight..." Garrett said softly.

"Know what?" Rey snapped angrily.

Garrett stood and laughed, "I _will_ be the new Master of the Knights of Ren. We take the girl, kill the rest."


	16. Pursuit

"NO!" Rey screamed as two stormtroopers seized her arms and started dragging her to their ship. "I disarmed you, you prick! You promised!"

Garrett tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Promised? I guess you did disarm me briefly. What was the reward? The children? No one can say I don't honor the rules of the game. The flaxen-haired tykes live then."

Rey's captors moved with her once more with Garrett following behind them until he stopped. He turned and faced the three soldiers behind him, who had also begun to migrate to the ship.

Garrett sighed in exasperation as he palmed his face. "I said the _brats_ live, you idiots. Finish the _rest_ ," Garrett grumbled with exaggerated impatience. Rey kicked and screamed, but her struggles did little with two men holding her.

Garrett was still facing the prisoners when he saw a rise of dust on the horizon. He tilted his head. A slow smile spread across his face. "At last! Our mutual friend is near. Too late for him," Garrett turned back to grin at Rey, "and too late for you."

The two foot soldiers lowered the ship's docking ramp and pulled Rey inside with them. The three on the ground were still opening fire upon the screaming and fleeing villagers. Unconscious Finn lay forgotten in the dust.

Ben Solo pushed the speeder bike as hard as he could, fear and anger permeating so strongly off him that the Force almost crackled about him with visible energy. He could hear the helpless cries of the Jakku people but ignored them. He only saw Rey, with Garrett beside her.

 _Damn that kid,_ Ben cursed inwardly. As Ben sped closer, his old ship began to hover upward and he yelled, "Come face me coward! You running away from your Master?! Afraid?!"

"Your taunts are meaningless, _Master!"_ Garrett replied mocking Ben with the last word. "Supreme Leader Snoke won't need your blood anymore! We have the girl!" He wiggled his fingers and cackled maniacally as the ship's arms rose and tucked straight up in preparation for space flight.

Ben gathered the Force around him and launched himself off the bike. His body shot through the air, and he reached out to grab the loading dock but was short by two feet.

Ben could hear his former student's laughter as he fell, Garrett's jeers following him down.

"Kill them all!" Garrett shouted to his three men, still on Jakku soil. He glanced back at Rey and the two stormtroopers with her. "Secure her, but keep the bay open until we ascend two hundred feet. I want to watch Kylo Ren's face as we take his precious apprentice into space."

Ben twisted and landed on his feet. Green bolts aimed for his chest were already whizzing by him before his feet touched ground. Within a blink of an eye, his lightsaber was drawn and lit. With a ululating cry of pure frustrated rage he cut down the three stormtroopers.

He stood over his assailants bodies, breathing heavily. _Another failure,_ he thought bitterly.

Soft crying finally eased him out of his brooding. Ben blinked and finally looked up. There were only four Jakku natives moving about. Their tearstained faces eyed him warily as they helped each other up. One young woman who limped badly, with short cropped ebony hair gingerly placed a hand on a small blonde-haired boy's head. The boy knelt next to his sister, who had been shot in the chest but was still alive, her breathing growing more hoarse and ragged as time passed.

Ben knelt beside them and told the boy to look away. The child stared into Ben's eyes blankly before one of the surviving men picked him up and turned the toddler's face away. The man without a word carried him away from the scene of carnage.

The girl's labored breathing began to hitch and spasm. She didn't look at Ben, her gaze was on the clouds above them. Her mouth was slack with blood dripping from the corners. Ben carefully lifted her off the sand and swiftly punctured her heart with his blade. The moans of pain ceased and he laid her back down.

Ben rose, now alone, as the rest of the survivors had left. All but one, Ben noticed as he looked around him. Finn was there, laying in the sand. In all the commotion, Ben had completely overlooked him. He crouched down and held two fingers against Finn's neck, feeling for a pulse. His heart still beat, but Ben could sense with the Force that he was clinging to life.

"I don't have time for this. For you. Rey's gone…" Ben spoke to Finn's beaten body. "I have to get her back."

Nonetheless he slid his arms under Finn and lifted him up. Ben carried him to the rusty blue speeder and placed him over the top, stomach down, letting Finn's arms and legs dangle over the sides.

Ben mounted the speeder and placed one hand on the handle and the other on Finn's back. "As much as I'd have liked to leave you to die here, you can't. Not just yet."

* * *

Finn woke with a dry mouth and feeling like a sewer press had crushed him. He tried to tilt his head up but even that small movement made his vision burst into a million tiny black specks.

"Don't get up," a familiar voice ordered. Finn blinked a bit before recognizing Ben's tone.

"Ugh...what happened…?" Finn mumbled.

"A former student of mine got ahold of you," Ben said from the cockpit. They were back on the Millennium Falcon and the ship was in hyperdrive.

Finn sighed in relief. "At least we're off that lousy planet. Where's Rey?"

Ben didn't answer immediately and Finn asked again.

"She was taken. I was too late. Missed the jump onto the ship," Ben answered listlessly.

"WHAT?!" Finn exclaimed loudly, trying to sit up. The pain consumed him and he fell back onto the small couch with a groan. When Finn regained some composure he growled angrily, "You let that asshole take her? How could you let that happen!"

"I didn't 'let' him. He had a good head start. Saw me coming."

"It's _still_ your fault. If you hadn't left us, Rey wouldn't have… Rey would be here!" Finn choked out furiously.

"I know," Ben replied quietly.

"You! You know nothing. You left _us._ To do what? What was so damned important?" Finn's voice rose with his accusations.

"I found Plutt. Gained more information about Rey's family."

"A _lot_ of good that does us at the moment, and you couldn't do that _with_ us? With Rey?"

"No," Ben said cooly.

"Let me guess. He's dead."

"You guessed right. And so will Garrett be as well. Once we get to the Finalizer."

Finn paled. "We're going there? In this ship? Alone?"

"You braved the Star Killer Base to get Rey back didn't you? How is this any different."

"It's not! It's just… How do you know that's where he took Rey?"

Ben sighed. There was no point in holding anything back from Finn, so he told him the truth. "Garrett said Snoke wouldn't need me anymore. That they have Rey now. That could only mean he's taking her to Eralyn K'vor. The scientist."

Finn gulped. "What will they do to her?"

"Take her blood. Test it for midichlorian levels and something else."

"What else?"

"I don't fully understand the science. Something to do with powerful Force Conduits. I suspected Rey was one, but obviously Garrett knows something about Rey we don't. He's not one to make idle boosts. If he says my blood is worthless now, then Rey possibly is what they've been looking for. What they failed to find in me."

Ben sighed as Finn soaked in this news, and then continued, "It's a good sign. They need her alive to keep drawing her blood. If it's as valuable as we suspect, they'll want to keep a steady tap."

"That's sick… How much longer until we get there?" Finn tried to moved again but gave up. The pain was overwhelming.

"Day and a half, maybe two. The bacta should have healed most of your pains by then."

"I hope so… Two of us against the whole Finalizer," Finn groaned. The silence drew out between them a long time before Finn spoke again, "You worried about facing Garrett? That guy is...something else. I mean, I thought _you_ were evil, but _him?_ Man… the look on his face as he beat me. What he did to Kaia…"

"I'm not worried. The Force will guide me."

"I'm still not sure if that's really how this 'Force' thing works. Just barge in and hope for the best?"

Ben stayed silent. But then replied slowly. "The Force isn't 'hope'. It's knowledge. Knowing what will happen before it does. Anticipating. Garrett was never good at that. He's got some Force sensitivity, but other than that, he's just a child swinging a sharp object."

Kaia's face emerged in Finn's mind and he shuddered. Trying to think of something else, Finn spoke, "You want to know why Garrett stopped beating me?"

"Because you had finally stopped talking and there was no point?" Ben said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha, ha," Finn said dryly, "No, wise-ass-"

"You're right, I can see how still continuing to beat you would be worthwhile," Ben clipped, but with a smile. Their familiar bantering was becoming almost friendly instead of the snappish fighting it used to be.

"If my ribs weren't cracked, you'd be in for it."

"Maybe if I was completely buried in sand, with only my head exposed. And not even then." Ben said glibly.

"Do you want to know the rest or not?" Finn said, exasperated.

"Fine."

"Something fell out of my jacket when Garrett hit me. I got it back in Rey's uh… old living quarters. Small piece of metal, with a symbol on it."

"What was the symbol?

"Had an outer circle, and a small circle in the middle, with four segments. I think...I didn't really examine it that closely.

"And? What's the significance of something falling out of your pocket?"

"Garrett's reaction. He knew immediately it didn't belong to me. I think he said, '...can't be', and looked over at Rey.

"You think he did? You're not sure?"

"I was going in and out of consciousness. It's fuzzy."

"I'm sure your head feels like that most of the time. It's good to see that hasn't changed about you."

"Good to see you're still a dick." Finn muttered back.

Ben laughed for a moment and then they were both quiet again. Finn even fell asleep. But a grinning white skull haunted his dreams.

* * *

The ship bay to the Finalizer opened to let Garrett and his crew, or what was left of it, disembark. With Rey being held in between the Stormtroopers, the three followed Garrett as he marched down the ramp and headed for the main corridor. Many troops saluted and shouted a formal, "Sir!", acknowledgment as Garrett passed.

They walked in silence until they reached a type of med bay. There were many labeled vials and lab equipment in pristine order. The clean crisp white walls and sterile steel instruments were more foreboding than comforting and Rey was roughly strapped to an upright table/chair. Very much like the one Ben Solo had placed her in.

"My dear, what brings you here?" Said a pleasant female voice from behind Rey's head. Garrett beamed at the woman Rey could not see and he walked out of her sight to approach the woman.

"Eralyn, you look marvelous! I brought you a present."

"I see that. What makes you think this little mouse is worth my time?" The voice purred dangerously. However menacing Garrett was, that voice made her hair rise. _Eralyn K'vor...the scientist who experimented on Ben,_ Rey thought. _Not good._

"You'll see, you'll see… Test her blood."

"I don't take orders from you," Eralyn whispered coyishly, but with the subtle undertone of a striking viper. "Another little creature you think will bring you into Supreme Leader's good graces? You know I don't like to waste my time. Unlike you sweetling, my time is precious."

"You know your curiosity will get the better of you and you will do it anyway. Just know that it was _I_ who brought her here."

"I doubt you would let anyone ever forget. Now be a good boy and let me work in peace. You'll know the results… If and when I get around to it."

Garrett walked back in front of Rey, smiling wolfishly at her. He leaned in close enough that he could have kissed her, but he only watched her as he whispered. "I'll check on you later little Jedi…" Garrett moved in even closer and said into her ear, "Then we'll play another game…"

Garrett straightened and pinched Rey's left cheek. Rey tried to bite him and he danced back, laughing. As he left his laughter continued to echo well into the hallway.

Rey lay bound, semi-upright in her strapped chair, her ears poised and listening. There were soft ruffles of papers as Eralyn K'vor shuffled around her lab behind her. Then a mechanical buzzing noise as the scientist powered up a tool. A small clang as metal was placed on metal. She tested a few more objects before setting them down on some steel surface.

Eralyn's voice finally spoke aloud from behind Rey.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"


	17. Crash Landing

"Finn, wake up. We're almost there," Ben Solo announced from the pilot's seat of the Millennium Falcon. Finn mumbled a few words incoherently and then continued to snore lightly. Ben rose and walked to the long couch Finn had slept on while the bacta ointment healed his outer injuries. He nudged Finn's shoulder and said, "Get up _idiot._ "

At Ben's familiar berating tone, Finn's eyes finally opened to see Ben's face in front of him.

"I don't know what's better, going back to a sleeping nightmare or your mug as a wake up call," Finn grumbled, as he gingerly sat up. Happily surprised that the pain was nearly gone, he grinned and began stretching his arms.

"Judging by your lollying smirk, I don't care to know. We need to figure out what to do once we actually get there in…" Ben looked over at the dash for their coordinates, "...five minutes."

"Wait, you seriously don't have any ideas? I thought you were joking when you said your plan was to let the Force guide you," Finn said incredulously.

"It is, once we're inside. But unless they willingly let us in, the Force won't do us much good if they blast us to smithereens."

"Can you connect a transmission and tell them you've decided to come back, with Luke Skywalker as your hostage?" Finn offered.

"That's the dumbest idea I have ever heard," Ben scoffed.

"Well, I don't see you coming up with anything," Finn said belligerently. "Some rescue we are. We're all doomed."

Ben paced back and forth a few steps before his eye's lit up. He stopped and unfolded his crossed arms. "We could do what my father did...when he nearly crashed the Falcon on the Star Killer. We pull out of hyperdrive right on top of them. Maybe crash into them, just enough to puncture a hole, before they know we're there and pull their shields up."

Finn's jaw actually dropped as he stared at Ben with a look a pure incredulously. "Now _that_ idea is way dumber than mine. You're insane. I say we still open a transmission with them, but you tell them you surrender."

"They would accept in the form of a few dozen blasts to our ship. Especially if they've already found Rey's blood to be more useful than mine. No, we pull out of hyperdrive right on top of them, and look for a way in, or make a way."

"You're going to get us killed," Finn said as he covered his face in his hands.

"I'd sit down and buckle in. We have thirty more seconds before impact," Ben said calmly. "I'm going to get us as close as I can, and when I say, fire, you fire. Got it?"

"Fat hutts on a hot day," Finn cursed, as he strapped himself in the weapon's chair below. He took the main gun's controls in his hand and shouted up at Ben, "I'm ready! Ready to die…" Finn grumbled the last sentence to himself quietly.

"I heard that. We won't die," Ben replied. "Not today."

Ben gripped the controls tightly and closed his eyes. He reached out to the Force surrounding them. His pulse and breathing slowed as he drew the power swirling around him in, letting it fill him. Feeling it flow through every atom of his body. He waited.

Ben suddenly punched the hyperdrive, throwing their ship directly in front of the Finalizer. Finn watched in horror and screamed as Ben jerked the Falcon up and along the side of the large First Order ship.

"There!" Ben shouted. He guided their vessel swiftly, until they were upside down, underneath the hull of the Finalizer, near it's docking bay. There was a flicker of translucent energy as the Finalizer punched their shields, but not in time. Ben angled the Millennium Falcon and pushed in, metal on metal met with an earsplitting screech as layers of the bay and Falcon alike, peeled away. The Falcon scrapped along the bay's large window and Ben shouted, "FIRE! NOW!"

Finn activated the ship's blasters repeatedly, shattering the thick transparent glass of the bay. Ben thrust their vessel into the opening and landed as best he could, the bottom of their ship grinding against the floor of the docks until they finally stopped.

The suction of space greedily sucked out the oxygen and smaller items out of the massive dock, causing the unlucky souls who had been in the room to be violently pulled into the great cold void of the surrounding galaxy. Alarms blared and warning lights flashed white and red as the backup doors began closing, sealing the hole of the bay.

"This is it, we need to get away from here before we get swarmed. The second those emergency doors shut, we run for it," Ben said to Finn as he unbuckled his restraints and ran to the exit of the Falcon. Finn followed Ben's lead and they both stood at the door, waiting for the howling wind to stop.

Ben glanced at Finn before looking forward again. "Get ready." Finn nodded in response.

Ben frowned and said, "They're already surrounding us. Droids. It will take time to cut them down. By then, more troops will flood the area. We need a distraction."

But no sooner had Ben ended his sentence, their ship was blasted with bolts as their enemies opened fire.

Finn pulled out double blasters from his crisscrossed hip holsters and pushed the button to release the door. "No time to argue!" He yelled.

Ben held out his arm to block Finn from moving forward. "I know you're eager to let your small brain get splattered, but I'll go first. Save the heroic gestures until someone's around that actually appreciates your moronic leaps into danger." Ben said glibly as he jumped out.

"Speak for yourself!" Finn snapped back as he followed close behind Ben, hopping down beside him. A cluster of droids, too many to count, surrounded them with a hail of fire. Ben's lightsaber was a twirling mass of red light, the beam barely visible as he expertly diverted blast after blast away from them.

Ben grunted as a bolt hit his upper thigh, causing him to falter enough to expose Finn. One well aimed laser pierced Finn's left hand, making Finn drop one weapon.

"To...the...wall!" Ben grunted as he continued to deflect fire back upon the mob of droids. Finn ducked and shot as they both ran for cover among the large crates until they reached the far side of the room. From here, the cover was substantially better, but with the emergency doors now closed, an army of stormtroopers poured out of every entrance.

"We'll never get through all that!" Finn whispered desperately as they both paused to hide behind a loading crane.

"I've got an idea," Ben breathed back quietly, "But I need you to keep watch."

"Yeah sure, because your idea's have been just peachy so far," Finn snipped, but he licked his lips and took position on the edge of the steel crane, peeking around it carefully to make sure no one saw them.

Ben pointed his saber down at their feet, and eased his blade into metal floor. The steel melted slowly as he began to cut out a square. "Finn! Behind us!" Ben hissed urgently.

Finn turned around and raised his remaining pistol to shoot a droid who'd come around the corner.

"Over here!"

"I see them!"

"Shit," Finn cursed. "They're coming. Lots." Finn desperately looked from Ben, to the small hole in the ground, to then finally a large AT-ST Walker a few feet away from them. Finn's brow scrunched for a moment, but then smoothed out as he replied, "That AT-ST against the wall. Probably was waiting to board a loading ship. I can use it to keep them busy for awhile."

Ben looked at Finn again, his gaze lingering on him as he spoke, "That's suicide. There's only a slim chance I find Rey and be back for you in time."

"I'll try and blast another hole in the bay, there has to be a few weak spots from our crash. The troops get sucked out again."

"No," Ben said sternly.

"I think I can buy you some time. Let me do this. For Rey. I know you can get her out of here."

"Shut up, I'm through! Get down there, I'll cover you," Ben growled fiercely at Finn as two stormtroopers rounded the edge of the crane's side.

"Found them!" One soldier shouted, raising her blaster.

"Put your weapon's down!" Her male counterpart ordered. Ben reached out with his hand and the Force to pull the two stormtroopers to him. He pushed the male down the hole and stabbed the woman through her abdomen with his saber. He pushed her body through and followed her below.

Finn was standing over the dead male stormtrooper with his blaster still aimed at the soldier's smoking chest. With a sad look on his face, Finn said softly, "A week ago, that could've been me, you know…"

"You shot him before he shot you. You want to fix all the wrongs, the first step is stop whining and get Rey back. Second step, stop the First Order."

"Oh, is that all?" Finn squared his jaw and glared at Ben. Ben didn't bother to answer. He instead stooped down and started stripping the female stormtrooper.

"What are you doing?!" Finn said disgustingly baffled as he watched Ben.

"Isn't it obvious? We'll move around the base much easier in these disguises. You'd really think they would have made see-through visors in these by now, I mean, anyone could be hiding under these helmets."

"She's too short to pull that off," Finn remarked. "They'll spot us faster than a red spot on white."

That's why this is _your_ set," Ben countered, shoving parts of the woman's armor at Finn. "Since I'm significantly taller than you, I'll have to make do with the man's set."

Before Finn could reply, Ben was removing the other soldier's outfit with his back to him. Much as he hated to admit it, Ben was right. This was the most logical choice. But he didn't have to like it. Ben and Finn both donned their new disguises and each pulled one of the two bodies next to a couple of storage lockers. After disposing of the evidence, they walked side by side, through the maintenance area until they reached a larger hallway.

"Well, this isn't ironic at all," Ben mumbled through his helmet.

"Shh, don't give us away!" Finn said in a hushed whisper, as four more stormtroopers swiftly marched toward them, on the opposite side of the hall.

As Ben and Finn continued going forward, one if the four troops said, "You two! New orders were to block all exits from the landing dock. Where are you going?"

Ben made a small gesture and said, "We have different commands. We're needed to guard the newest K'vor subject. Has she been taken to her cell?"

The trooper Ben directed his question at, said calmly and slowly, "No… The scientist has her in her lab..."

Ben saluted with his gun and he and Finn began to march forward once more. Ben spoke grimly, "I know the way. Come on."

* * *

"What a nuisance," Eralyn said softly. She walked around into Rey's view, with a steel tray in her hands.

Eralyn was a tall, middle aged human woman with sharp angular cheekbones, giving her the face of a snub aristocrat. Her eyes were pale powder blue and her plain chestnut hair had a few graying streaks in it. She surveyed Rey with an uncaring calculated eye, observing her silently. To Rey she seemed like a vulture, studying a dying subject on the ground that it would soon devour.

Eralyn set down her tray of instruments and tapped a finger against a datapad. It flashed red and a small ruby light began blinking on the device.

"Subject is female, approximately five feet and seven inches tall. Accurate weight and height measurements not yet taken. Light skinned, appears to be human. Brown hair. Hazel eyes-" Eralyn started to monologue but Rey interrupted.

"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" Rey glared shrewdly at the scientist.

Eralyn tapped the datapad's screen, turning the recording off. Without saying another word she plucked a syringe from her tray and pulled the protective cap off. She placed the thin needle's tip against Rey's inner elbow. With the restraints, Rey couldn't prevent the sharp instrument from puncturing her skin. Eralyn pushed the plunger in, releasing a clear substance into Rey's body. The petite scientist then grabbed a second syringe and inserted it into one of Rey's veins.

Eralyn drew her blood in silence, ignoring Rey even as she fired off other questions.

"Why are you doing this? Let me go!" Rey couldn't move but she gathered the Force around her and willed her voice to compel the woman in a white lab coat before her.

"Let. Me. Go…" Rey said deliberately.

Eralyn finally looked into Rey's eyes then. Her face remained cold with no emotion as she studied Rey. "Using the Force, or trying to. I can feel it, you know. Perhaps you are not a waste of time, after all...tiny mouse." Her pale gaze brightened with some interest. "I will admit, my talent with the Force is so inconsequential it barely exists. But shall I tell you a little secret? Hmm? You are only the second subject I have ever felt use it. Promising. Very promising…" Eralyn's sentence drifted after she looked down to replace what was the third vial of Rey's blood, with a new empty forth container.

"I am most anxious to test this blood, I admit. But don't tell that buffon who think's he's a Knight. _His_ blood tests just yay higher above mine," Eralyn gestured with her finger and thumb, almost touching.

 _I guess the Force isn't getting me out of this one. All I can do is learn everything I can about my enemy._ Rey thought, so she asked, "So, why are you so interested in the Force? You're not practiced in it. What's so fascinating about it?"

"Silly simpleton. What else is there? In the galaxy there is no greater purpose than studying the mysterious Force. It is my family's work. Has been for generations."

"Does that mean your ancestors were Jedi?" Rey inquired, keeping her tone curious.

That statement garnished a tight laugh out of the tall slender woman, "Jedi? No. I think not."

Rey was starting to feel lightheaded from her blood being drained but she pressed on for more details. "But who else studied and mastered the Force? Surely if it was what your family dedicated itself to learning, who better to know it than the Jedi?"

"As my great great grandmother who started all this surely knew. She was the most brilliant scientist of her time. But Force-sensitivity has never been strongly apparent in our line. The Jedi would never bother relinquishing their secrets to 'normal' people," Eralyn said with obvious disdain.

"But how did she study it, then?"

Eralyn narrowed her light eye's at Rey, aware that Rey's all too friendly questioning was getting out of hand. But she did enjoy talking about her work. At least to someone who wasn't a dimwit. The girl seemed bright enough. Certainly more than the other morons on the ship.

"Why, she captured a Jedi Knight. Two, actually."

Rey laughed then, in disbelief. Eralyn wrenched the syringe from Rey's arm, none too gently and wrapped it to stem the bleeding.

"Won't take more from you today. Wouldn't do to kill you before we find if you're of any use. Better hope you are child," Eralyn said cooly. Rey knew the woman was riled and decided to try and draw her back into talking more.

"I'm sorry, but if the stories are true about how strong the Jedi were, and your grandmother was ordinary, how did she manage it? She must have outsmarted them I guess," Rey said gently, not wanting to risk Eralyn's ire again.

"She was very brilliant. All her research was passed down to me. But for all her genius, she never got as close as I have to unlocking the secret of the Force. And I don't have Jedi to study. Only castoffs and rejects," Eralyn scoffed disapprovingly but self appreciatively at the same time. "I even have a small amount of one of the old Jedi's blood, preserved. But the preservative after all this time would produce an inferior product. Plus I don't even know if this Jedi was that strong at all, this…" Eralyn checked her notes, "Qui-gon Jinn, did allow himself to be captured after all."

"You have Jedi blood but never tested it?"

"I need fresh blood, untainted for my formula. I have simply lacked a subject with strong enough genes. It seems that they've all died with the Jedi. Not even Darth Vader's grandson was substantial enough."

"Ben Solo," Rey said softly.

Eralyn raised an eyebrow at her. "You know him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I know he'll come for me," Rey said, raising her chin up defiantly.

"Why would he do that? I heard he turned traitor and scurried home to mommy and daddy. Why would he risk his life for you?" Eralyn questioned skeptically with a delicate raised eyebrow. "What are you to him?"

"His apprentice," Rey replied. She didn't know why she lied. Maybe it would scare Eralyn into thinking that Kylo Ren really would be paying her a visit. "If you help me escape, I'll persuade him to spare you."

Eralyn stared blankly at Rey for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh, idiot child. I _know_ Kylo Ren. You think an apprentice of his has any persuasion over his actions? If you're going to lie, you'll have to do much better than that."

"He'll come, and kill anyone that held me here. That I promise," Rey said steadily.

"If and when he plows through every soldier here, he still won't be able to save you. I'd let you keep your delusion, but it's much more fun to tell you. Another one of my grandmother's ingenious ways of keeping troubled subjects in line… Should you leave this ship without me disabling the chip I injected into you before taking your blood, you'll explode. Marvelous, yes?" Eralyn K'vor grinned wickedly at Rey, enjoying the small hint of despair enter her subject's pretty little eyes.


	18. Rescue

As they walked, Finn continued to grab and pull at the suit around his crotch.

"If you don't knock that _off,_ we'll be outed for sure," Ben jabbed Finn's side sharply with the butt of his gun.

"I can't help it, the material is actually crawling up inside me. Seriously."

"You two!" Said a familiar voice.

 _Oh shit,_ Finn thought, freezing in place as he recognized his old superior's voice. _Captain Phasma._

Ben and Finn both turned and approached the olive-green armored Captain. She spoke directly, "I don't recall giving orders for any troops going _away_ from the skirmish. Your identifying numbers? Both of you."

Ben made a hand gesture and spoke with the Force, "We were told to guard the new prisoner. By Garrett Ren," Ben added.

"Of course you must follow Garrett Ren's orders. But I will have your numbers," Captain Phasma pressed with determination.

"We don't have time for this," Ben said, pulling his lightsaber free. Phasma jumped backwards and raised her weapon, which Ben quickly sliced in half. Finn shot at his old captain, but missed her head by a inch. Phasma quickly punched in a four digit code on her wrist before Finn's next shot hit her above her heart. Ben stepped forward and finished her with a thrust of his saber into her abdominal cavity.

The Captain dropped to her knees. She glanced at Finn and started laughing. "Is that you, FN-2187? You will die here," she choked out.

"Wrong again Phasma," Finn kept his blaster steady on his former supervisor. "Should have done this last time, and we will not meet again-"

"Get down!" Ben shouted and quickly tackled Finn, pinning him underneath him as a massive blast erupted over them, where their heads would have been had Ben not moved them. Ben grabbed Finn and forced both their bodies to roll as another dangerous blast exploded beside them.

"What is that?!" Finn breathed. Ben didn't answer as he pulled Finn up and pushed his body away from him, throwing him behind a pillar. A third blast fired and would have made a direct hit on Ben if he hadn't raised his lightsaber in time. The sheer force of the huge beam was enough to knock Ben off his feet and push him several feet back. Ben rolled to an opposite pillar and stood up behind it.

"A _Talon_ droid. It has shields!" Ben shouted as he glanced over at Finn, across from him.

"So much for stealth!" Finn replied, kneeling and firing his gun from behind his cover. The hovering ball-shaped Talon's sensor's flashed an angry red as it zeroed in on Finn's weapon and blasted a fourth attack. Finn barely pulled back in time, and the deadly beam left a three foot sized hole in the wall behind him.

"What part of, 'It has shields', did you not understand!?" Ben called out. The floating ball droid began powering up for another blast, it's red sight beams searching for a target as it moved slowly forward. Stormtroopers moved in behind the Talon, their weapons raised and ready to execute.

"We can't afford to get pigeonholed here. You can fade back into the crowd, and go to the lab to get Rey. I'll fight my way to a smaller area and bottleneck them!" Ben tilted his chin towards Finn as he yelled.

"Just get me back close to the bay entrance! I'll use the AT-ST Walker!" Finn shouted back. "It's still a good plan! Besides, if Garrett is with Rey, I can't beat him. You have to go!" When Ben didn't reply, Finn lowered his blaster and looked at him.

"You know I'm right!" Finn said loudly.

Ben suddenly jumped out into the middle of the hallway and the Talon's red light eagerly latched onto his location, as it released yet another devastating bolt. Ben braced himself with the Force, holding his weapon up as he twisted his body sideways. He swung his lightsaber and used the Force to help him bat the Talon's blast back down the hallway.

The hovering droid flew up to the ceiling, avoiding the ricocheted bolt. The hoard of stormtroopers behind the droid weren't so lucky. The shot instantly killed about half of them as it passed.

After Ben's swing, he leaped in beside Finn and said, "All right. Let's backtrack, get you in that machine and create us a diversion." They turned and ran, hoping to put good distance between them, the Talon, and other soldiers. Out of the main walkway, Ben and Finn easily killed any resistance they met as they carved a path back to the loading dock. After reports that the 'assailants' were in the halls, the bay was much more empty than it had been before.

As Finn began to climb up the AT-ST Walker, Ben placed a quick hand on his shoulder. "I'll come as fast as I can."

"You mean _we_. You better not leave Rey here," Finn replied with a serious scowl.

"Yes... _We'll_ come as fast as we can," Ben amended.

"Yeah sure, I trust you. You never lie right? Hurry, though…" Finn quipped a half smile and turned to start his ascent up the ladder. Finn opened the hatch to the heavy machine. He sat behind the main controls and thought maybe his idea _was_ actually very stupid as he glanced over the complicated dashboard. He began pressing all the buttons he could reach, until the metal beast rose and began walking forward. He grabbed a joystick in front of him and pressed the side buttons along the shaft.

Brilliant beams of green lasers pelted his surroundings and Finn laughed, "Now who's boss? Huh? HUH!"

* * *

Eralyn left the lab after safely locking away Rey's blood vials in a thick glass cabinet. They spoke no more after her revelation that Rey would die if she ever attempted to leave. Rey grimly avoided looking at the thin scientist and determinedly stared at the ceiling until she heard the swish of the door as Eralyn departed.

Alone with her thoughts, Rey closed her eyes. _Would Ben come after me?_ She thought about all their rough moments. But they had had tender ones too. He had promised her…

 _What did he promise?_ Her mind thought to herself rationally. _That he would train you? He found a lowly scavenger on one planet… He could easily find another apprentice. Besides, you couldn't even give him an answer. He doesn't owe you anything._ "Shut up," Rey said aloud.

"Talking to yourself now, little Jedi?" Garrett's lilting voice floated into her ears. Rey's body stiffened and and she tried to look behind her. She never heard the swish of the entrance. Almost as if reading her mind, Garrett chuckled, "I know this ship like the back of my hand. Lived here most my life."

"And I thought my existence on the desert was dull, please spare me the story of your pathetic existence," Rey snapped.

"My life is truly pathetic indeed. Compared to your story."

"Let me guess. I'm some queen and that little metal scrap proves it?" Rey said disinterested.

"Oh much more important than some hoity-toity royal tramp. This...little...scrap has the symbol of… Well, it's a boring story. Maybe I won't tell you after all."

Rey said nothing and looked up at the ceiling again. She hoped if she refused to play his little game that Garrett would get bored and leave. She had no such luck, however, and Garrett sauntered his way in front of her restrained chair with a smug look on his face.

"So Ben made you his new plaything, but didn't bother teaching you a wit. He must not care very much about you, sweet thing. You're a bit dirty for my taste, but I bet you clean up real nice." Garrett leaned in close and ran his nose along her hair. His gaze watched her carefully for retaliation, of any kind, but Rey continued to refuse to look at him.

"So, the little scavenger who resisted _Kylo Ren_ himself, _former_ Master of the Knights of Ren has nothing to say? Well I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you...up close. Real close…"

Garrett reached out and started to fondle her left breast. Rey did glare at him then. She gathered moisture in her cheek and spat in Garrett's face.

"Why you little...bitch." Garrett's cold gray-blue eyes narrowed and he slapped her.

Amused female laughter along the with the sound of the door opening made Garrett look away from Rey to scowl at the entrance.

"This doesn't seem like your usual game," the new voice murmured, "I thought you liked ones that could fight back."

"Zia," Garrett grinned a fake smile at the woman. "I knew you'd come slinking around here eventually."

"Yes… I've come to observe your failure," Zia said as she walked into Rey's line of vision. She was tall for a woman and slim. She would have been beautiful, except for a marring scar diagonally slashed across her nose, forehead, and cheek. Her bright blue hair was shaved on one side, with long bangs draping over the other.

Garrett frowned at the Zia, "Trying to steal my glory? Too late. Snoke knows I was the one to bring the girl."

"Steal this?" Zia laughed again. "You failed the prime adjective. Bring Kylo Ren here. Admit that you did not wish to face him and die, and you came up with this sad excuse in a desperate attempt to avoid annihilation. I wouldn't be so eager to approach the master. Just because you managed to capture a nothing flea bitten scavenger."

"She's not nothing, she had the key-" Garrett shut his mouth too late.

"Key?" Zia said, intrigued. "What key?"

"That's between me and Snoke. Why don't _you_ go after Kylo? He was your lover was he not?

Zia unsheathed two of her laser knifes to swiftly swipe at Garrett but he was prepared for her retaliation. He pulled his vibro-axe polearm from his back and blocked her downward jab. "Go ahead minx! I've been dying to carve a piece outta you," Garrett said with a grinning grimace.

"You're not worth it," Zia hissed, sheathing her glowing yellow weapons. "Don't ever call him my _lover_ again, or you'll find yourself missing your _lover_ parts."

As Zia sashayed out of the med bay, her mind was buzzing to find out just exactly what this 'key' was that Garrett mentioned. Perhaps she could create a small diversion and question the girl herself. She blew Garrett a kiss and stepped out.

As the door slid shut once more, Garrett turned his wolfish smile back on Rey. She was looking at his axe. Garrett moved in close to her again, rubbing his hand up and down his weapon, admiring it.

"Remember the _sound_ this made as it sunk into that old biddy's chest?" Garrett said softly. "I remember." Garrett slid the cold tip of the pole along Rey's cheek and neck. "Before you try spitting on me again, remember that sound. I will replicate it here and now, Revan's descendent or not."

Rey narrowed her eyes and stared silently at the sixteen year old psycho. _Revan? What is he talking about?_

Just then, an alarm began to sound and emergency lights flashed. Garrett took a couple steps back from Rey, still smiling. "Looks like we have some company. I wonder, who could it be?" Garrett moved outside the lab's door. He leaned against the wall and began whistling and cleaning his weapon with a small cloth. He watched the med bay's entrance. And he waited.

* * *

Ben didn't look back as he raced onward, to Eralyn's lab which was located at the back of the med bay. With his saber tucked safely away again and the brand new looming threat of the AT-ST, no one paid him any attention and he easily entered the medical wing. As the entrance doors swished open, Garret Ren looked up and raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be out there? _Soldier?"_

"I've come to escort the prisoner to her cell. As is protocol when we're under attack," Ben replied, his voice masked by the stormtrooper helmet. But as he spoke Garrett let a slow smile spread across his face.

"I know it's you… Master," Garrett smiled at Ben. "That's a pretty flimsy disguise. I'm surprised you bothered. Aren't you supposed to be _Darth Vader's_ grandson? What would he say? Dear old grand-pappy, about his legacy hiding as a petty footsoldier."

Ben Solo lifted off his helmet and pulled his lightsaber free. "I've come to take back what's mine," Ben smiled coldly at his old protege. "Killing you is simply a bonus."

Garrett placed a hand over his heart. "You wound me Master. I thought you were supposed to have changed. Not even an offer to spare me if I surrender?"

Ben brought his lightsaber to life as he stepped towards Garrett. "I offer you a quick death."

"Still using that hodge-podge shoddy weapon? I've found a proper lightsaber. In fact, I think it's rather valuable to you especially… Doesn't it belong to your uncle? A true Skywalker," Garrett smirked viciously at Ben as he pulled Rey's lightsaber out from behind his belt and activated it. The brilliant blue shone a sheen of pale light against Garrett's face as he held the beam up close to his face, firmly staring at Ben.

"You were always a disappointment. To me. To your family too. Do you know where the First Order found you?" Ben goading words were spoken softly, but his scowl was fierce. He lunged for his former student and their lightsabers clashed.

"Let me guess, some trash bin. I don't care. About any of it!" Garrett yelled and pushed against Ben, slashing at his legs clumsily. Ben laughed mockingly at Garrett as he easily jumped over the swing.

"Garrett, Knight of Ren! Ha! You were merely a dog, to sic on my enemies. Just enough brains to function as a brute servant," Ben attacked strongly with fast jabs and swipes, pressing offensively, forcing Garrett to stumble back. Garrett kicked a rolling chair toward Ben. Ben waved a hand and sent the chair flying through the air to smash behind him.

"You should have kept your axe. You're a child trying to play with a stick bigger than he can handle!" Ben slashed Garrett's shoulder, grazing it, slicing half an inch into his skin.

" _Traitor!"_ A woman's voice hissed as she lunged at Ben from behind. Zia had her twin yellow vibro-daggers drawn as she jumped.

"Zia," Ben said, twisting to avoid the woman. Seeing a brief opening, Garrett thrust his weapon forward, almost cutting Zia as she leaped. She redirected her body away just in time.

"You clumsy oaf!" Zia spat at Garrett. They composed themselves and stood side by side, facing Ben.

"Your face has an improvement, I see," Ben said causally. Zia's green eyes flared and she retorted, angrily, "I will enjoy stringing you up and letting your entrails hang."

"Together, Zia. We will make him pay for betraying us," Garrett raised the blue lightsaber.

"Come to the slaughter, my little lambs!" Ben twirled his saber and launched his assault again, attacking both of his former apprentices. He summoned the Force and called the glass beakers from the top shelf to fly down onto his opponents heads. Glass shattered all around them as the two students dodged the projectiles. Ben was relentless, refusing to give them any foreground. They only managed to singe Ben a few times, but their various wounds grew more and more numerous. Ben could sense Garrett weakening but Zia stayed strong and determined. A fury burned in her like molten lava as she desperately tried to land a stabbing blow.

Although Ben's bond to her was long since severed, he could still catch glimpses of her thoughts and hatred. Inwardly, she was screaming with a banshee cry of pure rage. Ben used her blind anger to his advantage, smiling coyly at her. She cried out loud then, and foolishly thrust at him, leaving her side open. Ben used his own strength and that of the Force to punch her in the stomach with his left fist. Her eyes bulged as blood was ejected from her slack mouth. Forcing her to doubled over in shocked pain. Ben raised his saber with his right hand and sliced off her head, cleanly.

Ben kicked Zia's body over and watched as the two parts of her separated, with one of them rolling away across the floor. He stepped over her dismembered body and moved once more toward Garrett. Garrett raised his stolen blue lightsaber and tried his best to control his rapid panting. "Well done Master... Wanted to do that myself, on more than one occasion. She could never shut up about you."

Ben didn't answer, he had tarried here long enough. He had to get Rey and get back to Finn.

"What? Nothing to say?" Garrett spat out, limping backwards. A gash Ben had inflicted upon Garrett's thigh earlier had split wider due to overexertion.

"Goodbye," Ben said, lunging forward. A flash fluttered across Ben's mind as the Force warned him almost too late. A large blast shot out and Ben ducked. The Talon droid was back and hovering in the med bay doorway, it's angry red sights locked onto Ben. It was charging to fire again.

"NO!" Garrett snarled, "Kylo Ren is _mine!"_ Garrett lurched at Ben, swinging wildly. The Talon had it's orders from Captain Phasma and would not relent, releasing another blast. With nowhere to roll away, Ben dropped his lightsaber and extended both hands out. He used the Force to push the beam upwards, allowing it to puncture Garrett's chest dead center. Garrett's mouth froze in a solid 'O' as he fell to his knees. His eyes never left Ben's face and though Ben felt Garrett's life slip away, his gray eyes stayed the same as they always had been when he was alive. Cold and lifeless.

Only some of the danger averted, Ben picked up his saber again and thought of how he could quickly dispatch the Talon. He would have to get close enough to dismantle it's shields. The Talon unleashed another attack, which Ben jumped away from. Charging for the next wave, the droid's fire locking system followed Ben as he ran forward. It flew higher, out of reach.

Ben jumped, using the Force to propel him, and to also momentarily jam the droid's electric signals. The Talon's shields faltered and flickered, just long enough for Ben to stab its center with his lightsaber. Ben and Talon, fell back down to the floor. Ben landed gracefully while the droid clattered noisily on the metal ground.

The droid gave off a series of angry beeps and some of it's gears lay exposed, whirring loudly. Ben melted the Talon with his weapon until it became no more than a silver puddle on the ground. He went to Garrett's body and reached down to pick up Rey's lightsaber. There was a small metal piece laying next to weapon. It had a familiar symbol on it, though he didn't have time to entertain what it was or why it mattered. He pocketed the scrap and tucked Rey's weapon into his belt.

 _Ben?_ Rey was reaching out to him through the Force. He could feel her on the other side of the door. He rushed in and found her there, strapped to an upright table. He moved around so she could see him and he placed a hand against her cheek.

"Hello, my scavenger," Ben smiled at her.

"Didn't know if you would come," Rey said, smiling back. "And I know you want to say it, but spare me the, 'this is ironic', comment."

Ben laughed gently and lifted his lightsaber to cut at the straps of her restraints.

"You look good in white," Rey mumbled, eyeing his stormtrooper outfit, "almost as good as me."

"I'll have to remember that," Ben gave her his half-grin smile.

"Well, isn't this touching?" A sly female voice interrupted them. Eralyn K'vor took a few steps before stopping from the doorway she'd entered. "Kylo Ren, in the flesh."

The corner of Ben's eye twitched as he stared at the slender middle-aged scientist. "I didn't take you for a fool, Eralyn. Perhaps you should have stayed hidden. It would have prolonged your life, at least, for a little while. You know I won't leave here with you still alive."

Eralyn only smiled her devilish smile. "Hmm? Is that so? And if you did want to leave with _her_ alive?" Eralyn nodded at Rey.

Ben waited, knowing the sadistic bitch couldn't keep a secret very long, especially when her revelations would cause pain.

"You take my subject from this ship with a certain chip inside her, and with luck, the blast will kill both of you. Two birds, and all that," Eralyn purred, watching Ben's eyes carefully.

"I kill you, cut the chip out, and we go our merry way," Ben said, glowering at the tall woman. Eralyn's eyes brightened as she revealed another fact. "Say you did remove the chip. But what if it is tamper proof? The kind that blow when their temperature is disturbed."

"Then we die, together. I'll not leave her here as your pet," Ben growled and reached out his hand to pull Eralyn by the throat to him with the Force. His fingers wrapped around her slender neck and he squeezed until her eyes began to bug out. Desperately, she tapped on his arm. Ben let her drop to the floor and he held his weapon next to her neck.

"You've played your hand, and I've told you mine. Disable the chip and you live. Refuse, and you die, and perhaps we die. Those are the outcomes," Ben glared down at the scientist in disgust, waiting for her coughing to cease. Eralyn wiped spit from the corner of her lips and equally glared back up at Ben.

"I guess I didn't calculate how little you value your own life. Or hers. To think, you'd come all this way, do all this!" Eralyn gestured around, "only to let her and you die."

"Disable the chip! Or your blood decorates your precious lab!" Ben snarled, letting his blade drift closer to her neck. Eralyn moved further away from his weapon and stood. She suddenly cackled out loud and shook her head, "We are at an impasse, I'm afraid. I have no guarantees you will not slaughter me the second I punch in the code, and you have no guarantees I will not reactivate it once you leave this lab, so! So… my _subject,_ what shall we do?"

"For every ten seconds you delay, I will chop off a limb," Ben threatened, gritting his teeth.

"There is no winning this game. We will both lose!" Eralyn snapped.

"Nine."

"I will not kill her! Only take her blood. My treatment of you was not harsh-" Eralyn spoke.

"Six," Ben growled, stepping closer to Eralyn.

"I might as well let her die, since you will kill me anyway," Eralyn shrugged defiantly.

"Two."

"I know you Kylo Ren! You will not let me walk away. _She'll_ not walk away either!" Eralyn shrieked, desperately. She trembled in fear as Ben closed the distance between them.

"One," Ben said with fury as he raised his weapon and brought it down quickly. Eralyn screamed as her left arm was cut to her elbow. Incredulously she stared at her stump in stunned shock for a moment before she cried out.

"You've ruined me!" She howled, "my arm… my arm!" She sat down, and cradled her cauterized limb.

Ben stood over her. "Ten...nine…" he began to count again.

Sobbing, Eralyn stood up and walked to her table with her trays of utensils. She used the arm that was whole to move and light up her datapad.

"There! It's done!" She snapped at Ben.

"Sit over there," Ben said to the scientist coldly. He gestured next to Rey's chair. Ben walked behind her and waited for her to sit before turning to look at Rey. His gaze softened and he finished cutting her free.

"This belongs to you, I believe." Ben brought out Rey's weapon.

"Thanks," Rey reached for it, but Ben surprisingly pulled her in and kissed her. Eralyn sullenly watched them from the floor. Ben released Rey and her lightsaber, but Rey stood on tiptoe to kiss him again. Small tears appeared in the corner of her eyes and after their second kiss, Ben wiped them away softly.

"We have no more time to lose. We need to get back to Finn," Ben said.

"Finn's here!? Where is he?" Rey face perked up.

"We needed a distraction, and he volunteered. He's in a AT-ST, keeping our friends busy in the launch bay. Rey, I want you to walk behind Eralyn, if she tries _anything_ , kill her," Ben said, looking down at the scientist.

"What?! I _knew_ it! I knew you would betra-" Eralyn squawked.

Ben interrupted her, "Shut up, snake! You will accompany us. And you'll be alive, as promised. But like you said, I have no guarantees you don't have a backup plan to blow Rey up, so I think the best spot for you to be is next to her like glue. Now get up. And _move."_


	19. Solace

Eralyn was marched out the door with Rey following closely behind her. Rey held her lightsaber handle firmly in her fist, watching the tall woman's movements with a wary eye. Ben strode quickly to the nearby desk which Eralyn's datapad rested upon. He picked it up and stowed it in a leather pouch on the back of his belt.

"Ben, we've got company!" Rey shouted from the hallway. Ben lit his lightsaber and exited the lab. Three stormtroopers were standing thirty feet away, with their weapons raised. Rey's blue lightsaber beam was hovering behind Eralyn's head, and Rey glanced at Ben.

"Follow behind me, I'll clear us a path," Ben said curtly. As he moved forward, the soldiers opened fire. Ben deflected each blast and extended his hand, throwing the three troops off their feet with the Force. He reached them before they could stand and slashed two of their necks, before stabbing the third in the chest.

Rey, Eralyn, and Ben reached the end of the hall, where a blast door had been sealed, preventing them from entering to the launch bay. Ben turned to Eralyn and ordered her to open the door.

"I can't without my access codes. They're back in my lab," Eralyn replied with lofty arrogance.

"These codes?" Ben said, handing her the datapad. "Take care to remember that you are standing next to your 'bomb', should you think about hitting the wrong code."

Eralyn sniffed haughtily and opened the data screen with her thumbprint and touched the pad against the door's console. Rey readied her lightsaber as she watched the door and Ben plucked the datapad from Eralyn's fingers.

A fluorescent green light shone solid after blinking once and the heavy doors began to slide apart. As they moved, the eruptious noise from behind the exit became apparent as the doors no longer provided a sound barrier.

It was complete chaos in the bay, with two large AT-ST Walkers, revolving in a circle around each other and shooting desperately trying to disable the other one.

"Which one has Finn?" Rey said in despair, her eyes flickering from each machine as they danced their deadly dance. One of the Walkers as Rey spoke, finally hit the other around it's left leg joint. The damaged machine, crashed as half of its support crumbled.

"Come on, stay along the edge. We need to get closer without them seeing us. We don't know who's in the one that's left standing," Ben said, ushering Eralyn and Rey forward. There were not many ground stormtroopers left in the room, but the few that were, were hiding behind cover as the two mechanical beasts duked it out. Rey and Ben, cut their way closer, as the victorious AT-ST approached it's fallen counterpart and fired several rounds into the head of the machine. The grounded Walker exploded violently and the standing AT-ST moved from the smoking husk to began a sweep around the room.

It spotted them and started firing. Rey stood for a moment, stunned. If the Walker was firing at them...the intact machine couldn't be Finn's. He had to have been in the destroyed vehicle. Thought after thought shot through Rey's mind like rapidfire until Ben pulled her down behind cover. She looked at Ben and saw the truth in his eyes. He knew Finn was gone.

"There's no time. We need to disable that thing and get back to the Falcon," Ben said emotionlessly. He shook Rey's shoulder with one hand. "Rey? Just watch Eralyn. I'll stop the Walker." Rey nodded back in response, but her eyes were blank. Ben could see the tears already emerging from the corner of her eyes.

"Finn wanted to save you. And that's what we're going to do. What Finn wanted." _Stay Strong._ Ben urged her through their bond. _Don't let him die in vain._

Ben quickly moved away from them, keeping cover as best he could. The huge AT-ST was closer to him now. Ben could hear the sound of it's enormous gears and mechanisms turning with every step it took. He doubted if he could Force-leap high enough to land on top it's head. He looked around, but nothing near him was of much use.

Then he spotted a coiled length of cable, hanging up on the wall some hundred feet away from him, straight ahead. If he could get it, he could trip the heavy Walker. The frustrated pilot inside could not see anyone to shoot, so the AT-ST started firing randomingly along the wall where it has last seen Ben and Rey.

 _Move away, Rey!_ Ben silently called to her. He jumped out and made a running break for the cable. Drawn by his movement, the Walker turned and launched a brutal attack at Ben's back. Ben used the Force and propelled himself several feet forward, taking a running leap. His assailant was quick to modify his aim, leading Ben's route ahead with blasts that started to land in front of Ben.

Ben began zig-zagging to throw off his pursuer, and managed to reach the strong coiled cable. At the same time Ben grabbed the rope, Rey poked Eralyn in the back and told her, "Move forward. We're going to the other AT-ST."

"Are you crazy!?" Eralyn whispered, trying to look back at Rey. "That thing is smoking and could explode again!"

Rey pressed her saber's tip into the scientist's back harder. " _Move!_ " Rey hissed. "We're going to get Finn out of there!"

Eralyn glanced at the smoldering husk of melted machinery doubtedly but didn't argue. The two women ran for the fallen Walker and Rey ordered Eralyn to step aside in front of her. Still watching the skinny scientist closely, Rey activated her lightsaber and tried to cut an opening to the Walker's cockpit. Eralyn watched Rey with a raised eyebrow. "Think he survived that?" She said, looking pointedly at the blackened shell of the AT-ST.

A metal square of the wall peeled back away from the lightsaber's heat and Rey looked inside, the seat closest to her was empty but in the other lay Finn. Rey let out a choked sob as her eyes rested on him, with half of his face a blackened, misshapen lump of flesh. The skin on Finn's remaining arm was crisp charcoal and his lower legs were pinned up to just above his knees.

"Finn... You shouldn't have come…" Rey whispered. "You stupid idiot! Hold on, I'll get you out," Rey promised, not knowing if she was talking to a corpse.

While Rey was looking at Finn, Eralyn spotted a small blaster inside the Walker and swiftly reached in to grab it. She cackled triumphantly and raised the weapon to shoot Rey. Rey barely blocked Eralyn's shot, but as she did, Rey's face twisted into a fierce snarl.

"Ah, ah ah! Stop! I have my datapad," Eralyn sneered at Rey while keeping a steady aim fixed on her with her good hand. "I activated your code again, sweetheart. You need me to disable it again. So stop right there!" Eralyn ordered. "Kill me, and you die."

"Unless you want to lose a foot, disable it!" Rey pointed her weapon at the other woman. "I don't mind carrying you out."

A large blast shot out from the women's right side. Several Talon droids floated into the launch bay. Ben had been successful in wrapping the AT-ST's legs and as it tried to take another step forward, it came to a crashing halt that shook the floor, as the Talons flew inside the room.

"Ben! Droids!" Rey shouted. Ben glanced over at the large entrance as the Talon's hovered in, then over to Eralyn and Rey. He glared at the weapon in Eralyn's hand, and yanked it from her with the Force. "Both of you, to the Falcon!" Ben yelled as he ran toward them.

"Finn's inside!" Rey pleaded, not moving away from the AT-ST.

"I don't feel his lifeforce, and there's no time!" Ben yelled back as he caught up to them. He slashed at Eralyn's already stubbed arm to burn her and get her moving. The scientist complied, but as the three neared the ship, she tried to make one last run for it. Ben cut off her oxygen with the Force, causing her to pass out and he picked her up in his arms as he and Rey ran for the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon.

Ben dumped Eralyn's body on the floor roughly and rushed to the pilot's seat to punch the Falcon's ignition button. Rey closed the door behind them and joined Ben in the cockpit. She could see the swarm of Talon's advancing but reached out and grabbed Ben's arm.

"Wait Ben! Eralyn had her datapad! She reactivated the code to kill me. We'll die if we leave the ship! Wake her up, quickly!"

"No she doesn't, I took it back," Ben said without looking at Rey. He strapped his safety belt and activated more of the controls to prepare them for flight. "She was bluffing, I have it right here. We need to leave NOW or we all die for sure," Ben finished and grabbed the steering lever. The Millennium Falcon roared to life and lifted into the air. Immediately warning chimes rang, indicating several malfunctioning parts. Ben assessed the damage and launched the ship forward. They could at least make it away from the Finalizer, but the Falcon was in desperate need of repairs and wouldn't go far.

"Rey, get to the cannon!" Ben urged her. Rey ran to the deck below and grabbed the controls for the large blaster on the ship.

Ben glanced at the emergency door blocking their escape. It looked like Finn had done some damage to it before he was attacked. Ben yelled for Rey to open fire at the weakened spot.

Rey shot three quick bolts into the bay's emergency door, and continued firing until the greedy suction of space began to consume the air of the dock once more. The force of the outside pulled more and more of the metal door apart, ripping and tearing it faster than Rey could damage it with the gun.

Ben launched the Falcon into hyperdrive and then they were gone. Ben sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Then remembering their hostage, he climbed down to pick Eralyn up and cuff her to a chair. Ben searched her and removed anything she could try to use as a weapon or pick for her restraints.

He could feel Eralyn beginning to wake and he choked her again until she fell deeper into a stupor. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. No need to hear her annoying griping just yet. Ben looked over the console briefly. A few items couldn't be ignored and Ben was forced to pull them out of hyperdrive. He sent out an encrypted emergency message and hoped no one would intercept it from the resistance, or if they did, they wouldn't know how to decipher it.

He worked for a few more minutes, keeping himself busy. He could feel the turmoil stirring inside Rey. He knew if it was he who had lost a friend, he'd want to be left alone. So he worked on what repairs he could, avidly avoiding the gunner's seat below where Rey sat. Doing all he could do with his skill and limited supply, Ben laid down on the common couch in the open middle area and stared at the ceiling.

He could hear Rey's small miserable hiccups and muffled moans and he could stay away no longer. He had to go to her.

"Rey?" Ben said softly. He stood in the archway, looking down into the darkened room. He didn't turn on the lights as he moved to Rey's side. Rey wiped her eyes with one of the cloth red wrist warmers of her new outfit Ben had had crafted for her, dragging her arm across her face. Ben glanced down at her as she stared ahead blankly, looking far away at nothing. He wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, wanted to pull her into his arms but didn't know that he should. He was afraid she would reject him. Finally, Ben swallowed and spoke, "When we get back to the resistance, we'll scan you and get that chip out of you. Assuming we make it there alive, I guess." He gave a small laughing scoff. Rey didn't answer and Ben did let his hand touch her shoulder briefly, "If you want to go lie down and rest...I'll be in the cockpit."

As Ben turned to leave, Rey said finally, "He was my first real friend. I knew good people on Jakku but… That's different. You're all just trying to survive. Finn was my first… real friend…" Rey's words trailed off. Ben faced her chair again and knelt down on one knee in front of her. Her wet eyes searched his for answers. For anything. Ben had tried for a long time to hide anything in them, that anyone could see, but now he let Rey see.

There was an unspoken sadness in them, horrible secrets and sorrow. Through their bond they grieved together. Rey for Finn, and Ben for the people he had past betrayed. Ben did pull her to him then, and he stood, bringing her with him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gratefully rested her head on his chest. He carried her to the back of the ship, to his sleeping quarters. It seemed like eons ago when she had first approached him there.

He laid her gently onto his cot and bent to reach for the blanket at her feet. Rey grabbed his arm and sat up. She reached out with her left hand and rested it against his cheek, pressing firmly until his head looked back at her.

"Don't leave," she whispered, watching him anxiously. She couldn't be alone. She couldn't bare it. She just wanted to forget...forget everything, at least for a moment.

Ben cupped the hand which rested against his skin and held it in his own. "Never," Ben said softly back. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead tenderly. She closed her eyes and let out small sigh of relief. When Ben tried to stand straight, she opened her eyes and gripped his arms tightly. Ben smiled gently down at her and moved her hands to her lap.

He bent his head towards hers once more and placed a brief kiss on her lips in reassurance before straightening again. His smoldering gaze never left her eyes as he unlatched his leather belt and let it clatter to the floor. She watched him as he discarded his tunic with her eyes flickering over his pale skin, and he watched her. He pulled off his boots and removed his pants until he stood before her, completely naked.

Ben stepped toward his raised sleeping bed until his skin touched Rey's knees, which were still covered by her red robes. She could feel his hard shaft resting on top of her legs and she had to crane her neck up to keep their eyes locked. With him this close, and so vulnerable, she blushed and stared determinedly at his face. Her hands, which he'd placed in her lap earlier refused to move, except to grip her dark mahogany pants tightly.

"Properly this time. Like I promised," he said huskily. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her up. He kissed her passionately, his earlier tenderness gone, and he traced delicate circles against the small of her back with his fingertips through her clothes. His hand slid up to undo the ties which held her shoulder straps of cloth in place. He made quick work of the rest of her outfit, shucking them to the side to mesh with his own, a gathered pile of dark reds and brown leather.

Their lips met and parted as Ben set Rey against the edge of the bed, tilting her back as he let a hand glide down under her thigh and lift her leg. She curled her arms around his neck refusing to separate too far from him. He shifted her until she lay fully on the bed and he joined her, covering her fragile body with his own. He held himself above her as he stroked and laved her skin with his tongue, leaving very little of her upper body unexplored. She arched up against him, relishing in the feel of him, like strong velvet covered steel. His body was toned and muscled due to years of hard training.

She raked her nails across his back as he pursued the delicate tips of her breasts with his mouth. When she pleaded with him that it was too much, his throaty laughter bubbled up and he silenced her protests with a searing kiss. Ben let a hand float down along her hips, caressing and tracing her body with just the tips of his fingers, which reacted pleasantly with raised goosebumps and visable trembles.

He gradually moved his hand between her legs to find her center incredibly wet and ready. He stroked her there, revolving his thumb around her tiny bud of pleasure. She gasped and gripped his wrist and forearm tightly. Half pushing, half holding onto him like a life preserver, Rey breathed out, "It's… too much."

"You're almost there love. Let me take you there," Ben responded, equally breathless. He knew if he didn't release soon, he would have no choice. But he wanted her to experience earth shattering surrender. So he dipped his head below her navel and nuzzled her legs apart, kissing all along her inner thighs until his tongue met and licked her most sensitive spot.

Rey cried out at the sheer wrongness of it and tried to close herself, but Ben firmly held her in place as his mouth worked magic between her thighs. The moment was close now and when she finally felt release, it was like a mountain had shattered and crumbled inside her. She writhed and moaned, calling out Ben's name before collapsing into the bed. Her chestnut hair was no longer in their three small buns but haphazardly loose with strands of soft hair clinging to her scalp and cheeks.

Ben rose above her once more, his stare nearly melting her with intensity. She smiled coquettishly at him. She tilted her head and asked, "Are you..? Did you?"

"Not just yet, my little scavenger… But soon," he grunted out with effort. "I'm going to be careful, but all the same, it may hurt."

Rey reached up and tucked a loose tendril of Ben's wavy black hair behind his ear. "I trust you," she said honestly, still smiling up at him. Ben kissed her lips and then her neck, keeping his face buried there. He reached down and placed himself outside her tender flesh. As slow as he could stand, he entered her with his shaft, filling her. Rey cried out softly and gripped his shoulders tightly. Ben raised his head and their eyes locked.

His breath was ragged from restraint, as he waited, watching her carefully. He then continued, moving painstakingly slow until he bumped up against a thin barrier inside her. Rey bit her lower lip. It was tight, and a little uncomfortable, but not painful. She kissed Ben's lips and squeezed his shoulders. He pushed further and now it was _too_ tight. She gasped and scratched his back and Ben gave her the rest of him with a final thrust of his hips.

Rey blinked back tears but didn't cry out again. His last movement was surely as far as he needed to go. She didn't want him to go any farther. Ben stayed nestled inside her, as he moved a lock of her hair out of her face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rey's body had adjusted to his girth and now she only felt sore, she nodded and replied, "Yes."

Ben started to rock his hips gingerly, back and forth, watching her face for any sign of distress. Rey pursed her lips tightly together but began to rock with him, meeting his rhythm. Ben pulled himself almost completely out before easing himself back inside her. Their combined motions created steady friction and Ben began to groan softly, until he gave a final moan of release. Ben slid out of her and collapsed next to Rey, rolling onto his back. He breathed quietly to himself and covered his eyes with a weary arm for a few moments before leaning up on his elbow to glance at Rey.

She was looking at him with a tiny satisfied smile. "That wasn't so bad. But, I should probably ask, is that now _all_ of it? I mean. The proper way. Because I don't know if I can handle any more surprises."

Ben chuckled out loud and gave her a lopsided half grin. "Well. No, actually. There is more." Ben brushed his thumb over her reddened, and slightly swollen lips from all their kissing. "If you want, you can lick me."

Her cheeks blossomed as she glance down at his cock and Ben laid back against the cot, laughing. Rey glared at him and punched his chest. Still rolling with gusto, Ben reached over and grabbed Rey and moved her atop him. She sat up, sitting on his stomach, and still lightly punched his chest in fake anger.

"Stop laughing," she said, trying to pout, but a smile creeped behind it.

"This is another good position," Ben said wickedly, bouncing Rey up a bit with thrust of his hips. His hands were on both sides of hers and he moved her with his rhythm.

"Ben! You can't mean to go again!" Rey said, incredulously. "I'm still sore."

"If I'm doing my job right, you'll always be, afterwards," Ben said in a joking tone but Rey couldn't tell if he was serious or not. "No my scavenger. Only the first time for females feels like that did. After that…" he let his sentence trail off as he grinned at her. "After that, there's little pain, unless you want it to hurt." Ben raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who in their right mind wants it to hurt?" Rey shook her head in disbelief.

Ben shrugged. "Some woman do."

"Was Zia one of those?" Rey inquired curiously.

"You know about Zia?" Ben glanced up at Rey's face before looking back down at her exposed breasts. "I'd rather not talk about other women. I don't think I'll ever talk about another woman ever again," Ben smiled wolfishly back up at Rey. "Only one…" He caressed her legs and rested his hands on her hips briefly before sliding his fingers over her torso, teasing her nipples with his hands until they became stiff peaks of pink rose. Rey's breath quickened as Ben pinched them softly and tiny fires of desire stirred in her stomach again.

"Come here minx," Ben growled seductively. Rey obliged, leaning down to kiss Ben. He dodged her mouth and greedily attached his to her right breast, sucking on her taunt nipple. She gasped loudly and his free hand gripped and kneaded her left breast until he switched to pay that one special attention with his tongue.

Ben released her and adjusted her until she hovered above his once again erect member and he spoke in a low voice, instructing her. "Now lower yourself and rock."

Rey obediently closed the distance between them while Ben, holding himself, eased into her again. Rey bit her lower lip and waited for the pain to resurface, but when it didn't she started to rock back and forth. Ben reached up and enclosed both of her breasts in his hands as she bounced, meeting his upward thrusts with her body.

Once they finished again, they both fell into a deep but troubled sleep, as dark visions haunted both of their dreams.


	20. Reunion

Han let the silence stretch out for as long as he could bare, but when he was uncomfortable, he talked. He talked a lot. If only the man beside him would reciprocate. Only after days of relentless cajoling from Han, Chewie, R2 _and_ Luke's own sister Leia, did Luke Skywalker board the resistance ship. The General Leia Organa couldn't accompany them personally of course, too much was still going on with the Resistance and First Order, but the messages she left had finally gotten through to Luke.

Now with R2 in the back of the ship checking various circuits, Chewie eating a second lunch, and Han piloting, that left Luke in the chair next to Han, sitting as silent as a statue. Han let his eyes flicker over the hooded Jedi beside him before returning to the ship's dash.

"Come on...you've really got nothing to say to me? After all this time? We went through hell to find ya pal…"

Luke said nothing and Han released a big sigh. As glad as he was to see his friend, and brother-in-law, Han felt like something just didn't sit right. He may not be force sensitive but it didn't take a Jedi to feel the undercurrent of contrition that followed Luke, who had barely spoken three words since he'd come aboard.

Han tapped his armrest with a finger, getting restless. He had never minded hearing just his own voice before, but he needed _something_ from Luke. Han hadn't seen the man since he had left with Ben...all those years ago.

Han looked over at Luke again, remembering the day he'd gone with Ben. Ben grinning, despite leaving his parents for the first time. Leia feeling a little nervous and Han beaming with confidence. Luke knew the Force; could teach Ben all he knew. His boy would learn to be a Jedi and accomplish great things. Han had smiled broadly with pride that day.

Since then, their whole family had been torn asunder and while Han was doing his best to hold them together now, he knew that to fully mend, Ben and Luke would have to meet and quelsh what festered between them.

Han sighed again, much more heavily this time and gave Luke a grim stare. "Will you at least tell me how it happened? I have a right to know, Luke. He's my son."

Luke had been leaning back against his chair with his eyes closed for hours, never acknowledging anyone on the ship. Anger prickled through Han, but before he could berate Luke again, a series of beeps brought his attention back to the dash of the ship.

"The Resistance has intercepted a distress call from a nearby disabled craft, one of ours. They're sending us the coordinates for pickup," Han automatically stated. He punched a few buttons and rerouted the autopilot.

 _Well, good_ , Han thought. A little distraction would be welcome. His frustration with Luke was at a boiling point.

He knew his son had chosen the darkside after he'd left Luke, knew Snoke had influenced him but there was something else neither of them was telling him. He didn't care if he had to shoot both of them in the leg for an answer, but an answer he'd eventually get, so help him. Han's hands briefly tightened and he opened his mouth when Luke's eyes opened, suddenly.

"We're about to crash into a bit of garbage," Luke muttered.

"What?" Han started to say, as their ship popped out of hyperspace automatically and Han had to quickly grip the controls to steer their ship sharply before they hit the solid craft in front of them. Han had swerved enough to pause and look at what they'd almost collided with. Before them was a heavily damaged Corellian YT-1300 light freighter... _his_ Corellian YT-1300 light freighter!

Han's mouth gaped incredulously at the sight of it before he let out a string of curses. "I don't believe it! You give the kid the keys _once_ and this happens!"

Luke straightened in his chair, his eyes locked intently onto the ship. He could feel Ben inside of it.

"No turning back now," he said softly.

* * *

The Falcon was tethered and easily pulled into the larger bay of the Resistance ship. The outer dock doors sealed with a hiss and oxygen was ejected all along the hangar outside the damaged ship. Ben stood with Rey, waiting for the ramp to extend. He was tense, having already long sensed his uncle's energy. Rey felt someone out there too, someone strong in the Force, although she didn't know who.

"Is it Luke Skywalker?" she ventured curiously to Ben but he didn't reply, either by words or through their bond. In fact, it seemed as if he had erected an invisible wall between his emotions and hers.

Rey frowned at Ben before looking out the Millennium's door window to see Han and another man in greyish robes standing in the bay. Rey's face lit up with a smile and she ran nimbly down the ramp to Han, throwing herself in his arms for a giant hug.

"Hey, kid. How'd it go on Jakku? Find what you were after?" Han asked her, giving her his best side grin.

Rey's happy smile lessened before it fell completely. "Not what I wanted...not really. And the First Order found us. They took me, but Ben and Finn...Finn…" Rey choked at her friend's name. The pain pierced her and she fell against Han's chest again, not bothering to try and stifle her tears.

"Ah...hell…I'm sorry, kid," Han said, patting her back solemnly before looking up at his son. Ben Solo hadn't moved from the Falcon's boarding entrance. His eyes were locked with Luke's.

Luke returned his nephew's gaze with a similar intensity, never wavering. Ben stepped down and walked to them, his eyes remaining resolutely on his former Master's.

"Here we are at last...uncle," Ben said with slow deliberateness, his last word the quietest, as though he didn't want to admit his relation to the man in front of him. He uttered his next sentence even lower. "Come to finish me?"

The corner of Luke's mouth turned downward a fraction.

"No, Ben."

"You wonder if I've come to finish _you_ ," Ben said, not really a question but a statement. No one moved, not even Han or Rey. The tension hung thick and palpable in the air. Rey looked as if she would speak but Han's grip on her shoulders tightened, a silent plea to stay quiet.

"They know what _I've_ done, _Master..._ " Ben said, throwing out Luke's title mockingly before continuing. "But have you told them what you did? What brought us to this moment?" Ben's eyes narrowed in loathing but Luke's face remained impassive.

" _Tell them!"_ Ben shouted, his cheeks flushed red with fury.

Luke finally spoke. "I sensed a darkness growing in you. It was...becoming stronger. I passed by your room, when I felt something stir deep within you. I came back and for a time while you slept, I watched. I felt that blackness ripple through you again and in a moment of weakness I contemplated something horrible-"

Ben cut Luke off when he screamed at him. " _You BETRAYED me!"_

Ben reached for his lightsaber and in one fluid motion, it lit to life as he brought it next to his uncle's throat. The hatred rolling off of Ben was suffocating, even with his inner shields up against Rey. She held one hand up to her mouth and the other gripped her own lightsaber. She looked from Ben to Luke, unbelieving. But the truth had been spoken, and Luke did not refute it.

"I trusted you," Ben's voice cracked slightly before turning back into cold bitterness. "You were my Master...my _family!_ Do you know what that is LIKE?!" Ben was yelling again, biting rage coating his words. "TO OPEN YOUR EYES AND SEE A MAN YOU'VE CARED FOR...STARING DOWN AT YOU WITH BLANK EYES, WEAPON DRAWN?! I WAS JUST A BOY!"

Ben's face twisted into a snarl and his lightsaber crackled with a deadly pulse, it's sound synonymous with Ben's anger as it hovered mere inches from Luke's neck. The Jedi didn't move.

"Strike me down in hate, and I will live with you forever," was all Luke replied, in a tone as soft and calm as Ben's was furious.

Rey's hand left the weapon at her waist. She rested her palm against Ben's arm. For the first time since his descent from the Falcon, Ben turned his eyes from Luke to rest on Rey. His gaze softened.

Luke looked from Ben to the girl beside his nephew, making no attempt to hide his shock. Luke could feel the hate ebb from Ben, like melting snow on hot coals. Ben lowered his red saber to his side. It deactivated with a quiet hiss.

Han, pale as a sheet, who had stood by without a word turned to the Jedi. "Luke?" He said only his name, but it was clear what he what he was really asking. Was all of that true?

Luke's normally passively void face grew heavy as he spoke, his eyes back on Ben.

"I did fail you, Ben. When my trust in you faltered, it caused you to abandon the light. It is...my greatest regret. Snoke, who sensed the turmoil in you, knew he could twist you to him. But it was by my hand that had driven you there. In that, the fault is mine…"

Ben listened but dared not look away from Rey's warm eyes. She kept him grounded, when blind hate would consume him. He leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes. The inner shield he'd placed around his thoughts gave way, letting her in. The force of his emotions pummeled her, forcing her to take a deep breath as well. She felt his pain acutely, as if she had been stabbed in the chest.

She was flooded with overlapping waves of grief, anger, loneliness, and despair, all of which in turn clashed against feelings of calm acceptance, whispers of hope and love for her. Rey looked at Ben as she felt and saw the conflicting battle within him until he dropped his lightsaber to the ground to encircle her to him.

 _Rey…_ He spoke her name over and over in his mind, letting her light envelope him.

"Who are you?" Luke broke the moment, staring at Rey with quiet wonder. Rey didn't move her eyes away from Ben, his hold was tenuous as it was, but Han stepped next to the Jedi to place a hand on Luke's shoulder. What Han really wanted to do in the moment was give his brother-in-law a good hard punch to the jaw, but if his son could stay his hand, so could he.

"Rey's a scavenger from Jakku, and she's been helping us. She helped find the map that led us to you, Luke..."

Luke absorbed the information candidly, looking her over more piercingly than he had before. His gaze widened when he saw the lightsaber at her hip. Rey, who still leaned against Ben, saw Luke look at her belt and reached to unclip the weapon.

"This belongs to you-" she began.

Luke held up a hand to motion her to stop. "I will not take it. Never again…" he said curtly.

Rey let her hand fall, but didn't press him further. He wasn't anything like she had ever expected. He looked rather haggard, tired, and...grumpy, if she was being honest. His earlier words to Ben while seemingly sincere, still held a hint of accusation in them. He had not forgiven Ben for the destruction he'd done before he'd left.

Ben's mistrust of Luke had lessened from wide river to a stream, but it flowed ever onward, steadily and strong. It seemed that, while there was a momentary peace between them, forgiveness was on neither side.

Ben spoke to Rey through the Force. _I'll gather our things. Speak to him if you must, but I cannot...and I will not kill him...for now._

With that thought, Ben strode back to the Falcon without a spoken word, leaving Rey, his father and Luke behind.

* * *

The resistance ship was on it's way back to the rebel base where Leia eagerly awaited their return. Han had sent news that all was well. Sort of. At least no one was dead, so Han called it a pretty good day. Han had gone after Ben aboard the Falcon, ready to have a father to son heart-to-heart talk, only to find himself face to face with the one-armed scientist hostage Eralyn K'vor, the very same lady who'd experimented on his son. Han had, none too gently, carted her off the Falcon and dumped her in the bigger ship's holding cell.

"Wait til Leia gets a hold of _you._ " Han shook his head at the angry captive. "I'd say I feel sorry for you but, well...I'd be lying."

Han left the woman, who began yelling profanities at his back, to return to the main deck. Rey sat in the common area with a slice of buttered bread, eating quietly while Luke sat across from her, ignoring everyone on the ship again. Rey inwardly sighed. She felt like she was split between two stubborn tauntauns, Ben on one side and Luke on the other.

Ben sulked in the room where he'd put his and Rey's things, an accommodation Han had lifted a brow at, but said nothing. He liked the influence the girl had on Ben, but the father in him twitched at the thought of his son sharing such intimate space with Rey, whom he also felt fatherly toward. It was damned confusing, but he shrugged and did his best to let it be. _He's definitely my son_ , Han thought, briefly reminiscing of his own forward behaviour towards Leia. He leaned back in the captain's chair and closed his eyes, a tiny smile on his lips.

Rey finished her toast and glanced at Luke. He never took advantage of her earlier attempts to draw him into conservation so instead of trying again, she plucked a small metal piece from her pocket. It had been among the things Ben had recovered from Garrett after killing him. She smiled at the bauble, bittersweetly. On Jakku she'd used it to scribble lines on the wall of her home in the abandoned AT-AT walker. A small symbol etched into the side of it was intriguing but held no meaning to her. Luke had moved to watch her and reached out his hand.

She looked at him, surprised he'd noticed her at all and let the object fall into his hands. Luke examined the piece and froze. "Where did you get this?" he said.

Rey involuntarily moved a little further away from the man as he'd almost barked the question. "I've always had it...as long as I can remember."

Luke clasped his hand around it and left, heading for his room. Rey stared after him before she pursed her lips tightly. She got up and followed. "Hey, that's mine you know. I didn't give you permission to just take it!" She stopped, still feeling indignant at Luke's brashness when the Jedi stopped rummaging through his belongings. Rey saw that he'd been moving around a bundle of ancient books, among other things.

Luke pulled out a carefully wrapped cloth tied with a length of twine. He unwrapped it to reveal a necklace. He held the two objects in his hands side by side, their marks unmistakably the same.

"What is it?" Rey asked, looking from the necklace to her metal block, failing to understand why everyone fussed over a piece of scrap she'd carried around for years while on Jakku. Luke turned to face her, his eyes studied her intently as he looked over her with renewed awe.

"It's the symbol of Revan."

Rey raised a brow. "Yes, the Knight of Ren who kidnapped me told me as much, but who is Revan?"

"Gray Jedi…" Luke murmured under his breath, so low Rey almost missed it.

"A Jedi? But I still don't understand-"

"No, he turned from the light but that's not the end of his story," Luke interrupted her and bent over his dusty books, running a finger along the spine of one. "Was anything else found? Or is this key all you have?" Luke asked abruptly.

"No, I don't have anything else, and wait...that's a key? A key to what?" Rey asked more questions, but all went unanswered. Frustrated, she held her hand out, waiting for Luke to give it back. When he did not move, she folded her arms. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Actually, Ben told me he'd taken something from the merchant, Unkar Plutt. It had something to do with my parents… Hey, where are you going?" Rey called out after Luke suddenly brushed past her and strode toward her room.

Ben glowered at Luke as the door swished open. He had been meditating on the floor of the room, legs folded beneath him and hands against his the tops of his knees, with their palms up. The serenity all but shattered when he rose to meet his uncle's gaze with a stern glare.

"We have a lot to discuss, you and I," Luke told his nephew grimly, ignoring the narrowing of Ben's eyes.

* * *

General Hux eyed the wreckage of the medical bay with a disdainful sniff. He stepped over a puddle of congealed blood to stand next to a young woman in a white lab coat. "Miss...K'vor, is it? Anya K'vor? You say you understand your mother's research. Just how well do you know it?"

The woman blinked coldly at Hux, but her tone was civil. "My mother and I ran the lab together. She is the right foot, and I am the left, so to speak." She picked up a nearby clipboard, brushing the rubble off of it and asked in a smooth voice. "Did you find her?"

"No," Hux replied. He sounded almost petulant. "She was taken by Kylo Ren. Their whereabouts are still...unknown." General Hux's slightly babyish face scrunched into an angry scowl. He had been eyeing the smashed vials along the floor before he rounded on Anya.

"The girl's blood. Tell me it wasn't destroyed." Hux waited impatiently and glared even more fiercely when the girl smiled.

"Not all of it. We have enough for two doses, but without more...further experimentation cannot be performed." Again, Anya's voice betrayed little to no emotion, but her smile did widen as she revealed that some of the work was not lost.

"And FN-2187?" Hux quipped. He followed the petite woman as she left the front of the med bay to the back where a bacta tank stood, a human man lay inside it.

"Stable, although current scans indicate that he will suffer memory loss and reduced brain function."

Hux's eyes roved over the dark skinned man inside the healing tube. "Give him the first sample of the serum, but save the second. He's the perfect subject to try it out. If all goes to plan, this would be a major turning point for the First Order… The scavenger girl had better be worth all the trouble…" Hux muttered to himself the last bit of his rant.

Hux turned on his heel and strode out with his chin raised. He would wait and see how FN-2187 responded to the enhanced drug and if it was favorable...perhaps he could be the second recipient. After all was proven safe, of course. He glanced down at his hands and imagined Kylo Ren's neck being squeezed until tendons snapped and his windpipe was crushed. All with the power of the Force. The Force at _his_ control. He would be far stronger than that insolent whelp who had once called himself a Master of the Knights of Ren. Hux took in a ragged breath and cleared his throat while attempting to tamper down his excitement. Picturing vengeance was almost as good as dealing it out. Almost.


End file.
